Secret Service
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Somos el equipo de seguridad llamado "Shinobi Secret Service", nos especializamos en el servicio de "Protección Familiar"; se garantiza la protección de miembros de las familias más influyentes de Japón, además de la completa fidelidad del protector hacia el protegido/Lo que nadie te dice es que en este trabajo los lazos son más fuertes de lo que deseas. [NaruHina] Capitulo 11.5 UP
1. Presentación

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es completamente mía.

.

.

 _ **Secret Service**_

 _._

 _._

 **Presentación**

 _._

 _Somos el equipo de seguridad llamado "Shinobi Secret Service", nos especializamos en el servicio de "Protección Familiar"; es decir, asignamos a uno de los miembros de la organización desde la edad de 11 años para que se encargue de la seguridad de un miembro de igual rango de edad de cualquier familia con influencia social, económica, y/o política; garantizando así la completa fidelidad del protector para con su protegido porque permite la creación de lazos desde una tierna edad._

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _-Ella es Hyuga Hinata-Sama. Desde hoy, estás a cargo de su seguridad-_

 _-M-Mucho g-gusto en conocerlo, U-Uzumaki-san-_

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _Esa niña simplemente era una niña rica presumida…o al menos hasta que habló con ella._

 _Allí descubrió que no sólo era eso…más bien era rara y oscura._

 _Pero de algún modo le agradaba._

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _-U-Uzumaki-San-_

 _-¡Dime Naruto´ttebayo!-_

 _-N-Naruto-Kun-_

 _Por algún motivo, su corazón saltó en ese instante._

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _-M-Me alegra que podamos ser amigos, N-Naruto-Kun-_

 _Y él solo pudo sonreír._

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _-¡Hinata!-_

 _-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Ayuda!_

 _No, no, ¡¿por qué demonios sucedía esto?!_

 _._

 _~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _-No perdonaré a nadie que haga llorar a Hinata-Ojou-Chan-_

 _-¡Naruto-kun!-_

 _._

 _~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _-¡Lo prometo! ¡Juró que te protegeré con mi vida!-_

 _Y esas palabras no eran por el compromiso que había hecho con el servicio secreto. Era porque había encontrado a lo que realmente había deseaba proteger._

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _-Ojou-Chan, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Te prometo que no saldré herido´ttebayo-_

 _Ella solo sonrió no totalmente convencida._

 _._

 _~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _-¡Te amo! ¡Por qué no lo entiendes!-_

 _-Y-Yo no puedo aceptar esos sentimientos. Lo lamento mucho-_

 _._

 _~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _-Naruto-kun-la escuché susurrar con dificultad._

 _Lo siento, Hinata._

 _Realmente lo siento._

 _Todo es mi culpa._

 _._

 _~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _Estoy condenado._

 _Lo que acabo de hacer va contra el juramento que hice al entrar a esta casa. Contra mi palabra y con lo que le prometí._

 _Jamás había roto una promesa, jamás. Hasta este día._

 _Mi padre y Kakashi-Sensei me lo advirtieron; me lo repitieron hasta el cansancio y yo no los quise escuchar._

 _Quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si yo no la hubiera conocido. Si no me hubieran dejado para que la cuidase._

 _Ella ahora seguiría con su perfecta vida y no hubiera tenido que pasar por lo que pasó._

 _No. Miento._

 _Si ella no hubiera entrado a mi vida, no sería la persona que soy ahora._

 _Soy un maldito egoísta._

 _¿Qué clase de protector soy?_

 _Ni siquiera escucha a su querida Ojou-Sama._

 _Creo que todos tienen razón._

 _Soy un idiota._

 _Lo único que sé es que verte de esa manera, me hacía recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos._

 _De lo esencial que eras en mi vida._

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 **Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y esta es la historia de cómo me enamoré de mi protegida.**

 _._

 _._

 _Notas de autor:_

 _¡Hola! Cómo ya ven que no puedo con mi genio y ya empecé un nuevo fic XD_

 _Esta idea la tengo desde hace un tiempo pero por diversos motivos no lo hice antes (en primera porque había visto que ya había un fic que trataba este tema) así que espere que terminará para poder hacer mi propia versión._

 _Los primeros capítulos tratarán del pasado de estos dos, para que entiendan algunas cosillas que fue lo que pasó para que Naruto esté tan mal. Esperen sorpresas (para los que leyeron "Espiritus Congruentes" ya saben lo que puede venir ;) )_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y me den sus comentarios para ver si lo estoy haciendo bien ;)_

 _Cuidense._

 _Matta Ne!_


	2. Atesorados Recuerdos PT1

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es mía.

.

.

.

 _ **Secret Service**_

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Atesorados Recuerdos PT 1_

.

.

.

Suspiré por quinta vez en la última hora. Estaba tan aburrido dentro de ese auto que podría morir allí mismo para poder librarme de esta sensación.

Miré a Kakashi que conducía la camioneta con mucha concentración.

 _-¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Cuánto falta´ttebayo! ¡Llevamos una vida encerrados!_ -me quejé.

 _-Ya falta poco, Naruto. No te desesperes_ -pronunció tranquilamente.

Gruñí con frustración _-¡Es que usted al menos tiene algo con que distraerse´ttebayo! ¡Iruka-sensei no me dejó traer mis videojuegos´ttebayo_!-

- _Cállate, Naruto. Estoy tratando de dormir_ \- se quejaba Shikamaru a un lado.

 _-¡Shikamaru! ¡Por lo menos hablemos! ¡Me estoy muriendo´ttebayo!-_

 _-Tsk, qué problemático eres, Naruto_ -

Lo vi voltearse hacia la dirección opuesta a mí y lo escuché roncar. Este chico sí que era sorprendente. Dormirse en poco segundos era algo de admirar.

Pero ahora, tan solo me molestaba.

Bufé molesto por la actitud de mi supuesto "amigo", y decidí mirar hacia la ventana.

Podía ver largas extensiones de vegetación por los alrededores: árboles, pasto, flores, el gran cielo azul.

Fijé mi vista en el símbolo que traía en mi chaqueta deportiva: Una espiral azul. Ese símbolo lo había utilizado toda mi vida y, que desde ese día en adelante, sería reemplazado por un traje que los estirados de sus nuevos jefes le obligarían a usar.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

" _Somos el equipo de seguridad llamado "Shinobi Secret Service" (SSS), nos especializamos en el servicio de "Protección Familiar"; es decir, asignamos a uno de los miembros de la organización desde la edad de 11 años para que se encargue de la seguridad de un miembro de igual rango de edad de cualquier familia con influencia social, económica, y/o política; garantizando así la completa fidelidad del protector para con su protegido porque permite la creación de lazos desde una tierna edad"_

Esa era la presentación de la agencia a la que pertenecía. Todos éramos agentes entrenados desde los tres años para dominar diversos estilos de pelea y defensa para poder servir a los niñitos mimados de las supuestas "familias más privilegiadas" en el cargo de guardaespaldas profesionales.

Muy pocos eran los que entraban a la SSS, generalmente eran hijos de antiguos miembros o niños que mostraron las cualidades especiales para poder sobrevivir a los entrenamientos. Yo pertenezco al primer grupo.

Mis padres sirvieron a la SSS por muchos años y fueron considerados como sujetos excepcionales dentro de la organización. Muchos me decían que habían sido tan valientes y fieles a sus "dueños de contrato" como muchos no lo habían sido. Me hubiera gustado conocerlos.

Pero bueno, como iba diciendo, al ser mis padres miembros elite muchos esperaban que yo fuera un prodigio como ellos. Y lo había intentado, había dado todo de mí para poder ser tan fuertes como ellos lo habían sido.

No les mentiré. Los entrenamientos eran una mierda; si tenías suerte, acababas simplemente con una fractura leve en alguna extremidad. Los maestros te masacraban para lograr la excelencia en tan poco tiempo; muchos decían que lo único bueno era la paga: No todos los mortales podían ganar tanto dinero a los 11 años a costa de sus vidas ¿Cierto?

Bueno a mí no me importaba mucho eso, lo importante para mí era mi protegido.

Siempre pensé que cuando llegará a esa edad sería el mejor de todos los agentes y serviría al hijo de una familia respetable y honorable de Japón para protegerlo. Ese era uno de los más grandes honores que podían tener los agentes.

Y después de tanto tiempo, hoy por fin conocería a la persona que protegería durante el resto de mi vida.

Hyuga Hinata*, me preguntó qué clase de tipo será ese chico. Ni siquiera me habían dejado ver una foto de él cuando me asignaron protegerlo. Realmente deseaba conocerlo.

- _Naruto-_ mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Kakashi-Sensei _-Llegamos_ -me dijo. Con toda rapidez, me acerqué a la ventana delantera.

Al frente de mí aparecía una gran mansión de color blanco.

Hoy era el primer día del resto de mi vida.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Unos sirvientes nos habían llevado hacia el patio trasero dónde habían preparado una especie de fiesta de té o algo parecido.

Kakashi-Sensei nos dijo que lo esperemos sentados en la mesa, mientras se encargaba de comunicar a los "dueños del contrato"* sobre nuestra llegada.

Asentimos y lo vimos alejarse.

- _Oye, Shikamaru_ -lo llamé.

 _-¿Qué quieres, problemático?-_

 _-¡No estás emocionado´ttebayo! ¡Hoy conoceremos a nuestros protegidos!-_

 _-Tsk_ \- lo vi rascándose la cabeza con aburrimiento- _Me siento algo incómodo, no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas tan extravagante_ s-

Mire a mí alrededor. Bueno, no debía de extrañarse que las personas como las que cuidamos no tengan este tipo de cosas: Un jardín más grande que una cuadra entera y una piscina del tamaño de una casa promedio no podían tenerlos todo. Cuando estábamos bajo el entrenamiento de la Organización, no gozábamos de muchas cosas porque siempre mencionaban que teníamos que ser sencillos y no tomarle tanta importancia a las cosas materiales. Decían que esas cosas no iban con nuestro trabajo, pero igual era muy sorprendente ver este tipo de cosas.

-¡ _Sí, es cierto´ttebayo pero tenemos que estar enfocados! ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien´ttebayo_!-le dije sonriendo _-¡Además estaremos juntos en este lugar´ttebayo! ¡No te preocupes! ¡El gran Uzuamki Naruto está aquí!-_

Lo vi negar- _Diablos, que problemático eres_ -a pesar de sus palabras pude ver una sonrisa.

 _-¡Shikamaru! ¡Naruto!-_ ambos volteamos ante el llamado de Kakashi-Sensei que venía acompañado de un hombre vestido muy elegantemente con unos ojos muy extraños junto a un pelinegro que reconocí de la organización, pero no recordaba bien su nombre, creo que era algo así como Utakata o algo así.

Después noté que detrás de ellos venían dos figuras más pequeñas, parecían niños, pero no podía distinguir bien si eran varones porque los adultos iban delante de ellos y los tapaban.

Pero no pude evitar emocionarme porque estaba seguro que esos serían nuestros protegidos.

Shimakaru y yo nos enderezamos mostrando la mejor cara de seriedad que teníamos.

 _-Hyuga Hiashi-Sama; estos son Nara Shikamaru_ -señalo a mi compañero quien inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludó- _y Uzumaki Naruto_ -hice una reverencia lo mejor que pude a pesar de mi ansiedad.

El hombre con ojos raros nos miró muy fijamente a ambos antes de asentir satisfecho- _Espero que sean aptos para la protección de Hinata y Neji_ -

- _Por supuesto, Hiashi-Sama, son de los mejores preparados en la academia_ -el hombre asintió de nuevo.

- _Confiaré en su decisión, Kakashi-San_ -le hizo una seña al que debía ser su protector y le susurró al oído alguna cosa. El hombre asintió e hizo dar un paso a uno de los niños.

- _Este es mi hijo mayor, Hyuga Neji*_ -delante de nosotros apareció un niño con una larga cabellera con los mismos ojos del hombre y usaba un Kimono oscuro. Para ser tan joven tenía la cara muy sería.

- _Gusto en conocerlos_ -saludó con un deje de superioridad. Genial, un prepotente.

- _Mucho gusto, Bocchan*-_ saludó respetuosamente Shikamaru.

- _Shikamaru será el encargado de velar por Neji-Sama a partir de este día_ -señalo Kakashi.

- _Hmp_ -lo escuché pronunciar al tal Neji- _Estaré a su cuidado_ -

- _Tsk, presumido_ -susurré. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de lo que dije porque me miró con molestia pero no dijo nada.

Bueno no importaba ahora conocería a su protegido que de seguro sería mejor persona que ese amargado. Tenía lástima por Shikamaru, lo tendría que aguantar de por vida.

- _Hinata-Sama, por favor. Salga de allí_ -escuché decir al tal Utakata. Achiné los ojos y pude ver una mata de pelo azulado asomándose ligeramente por detrás de su padre. Parecía muy nervioso porque temblaba.

- _Hinata, sal de ahí inmediatamente_ -escuché decir Hiashi, parecía que había funcionado el regaño porque poco a poco fue saliendo de su escondite.

Él tenía el cabello corto a diferencia de su hermano y su padre; pero, además, si bien tenía los mismos ojos de estos se podía distinguir un ligero tono lila en sus pupilas. Tenía rasgos muy finos y era pequeño.

Pero lo que más le extraño fue ese tocado de flores en su cabello ¿los niños usaban eso? ¿Además que era ese kimono rosa bordado? Los ricos sí que eran excéntricos.

 _-Ella es Hyuga Hinata-Sama. Desde hoy, estás a cargo de su seguridad-_ ¡Ah! ¡Con que era una niña! Eso lo explicaba todo, ya se le estaba haciendo raro un niño vestido así.

¡Qué bueno, que era sólo eso!

Esperen…

Hyuga Hinata era una niña…

Una niña…

Oh, No.

 _-¡Eres una niña´ttebayo! ¡P-Pero e-esto no p-puede ser´ttebayo!_ -grité con todas mis fuerzas asustándola un poco. Un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kakashi me hizo callar. Todos alrededor me miraban enojados.

- _Naruto, respeta a Hinata-Sama_ -me regaño; pero ¡es que era inconcebible! ¡Una niña! ¡Iba a pasar el resto de su vida al lado de muñecas y maquillaje!

¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!

¡Esto sería el infierno!

¡Las niñas podían ser muy molestas!

 _-E-Etto…-_ escuché un susurró muy pequeño a mi lado durante mi crisis mental. Miré hacia donde me llamaban y miré a mi nueva _protegida_.

La vi juntar los dos dedos índices de forma frenética; además, estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada

 _-Y-Yo…etto…-_

- _Habla_ -dije un poco molestó. Sabía que después me iba a caer una grande cuando Kakashi-Sensei me llamé pero no me importaba.

 _-M-Mucho g-gusto en conocerlo, U-Uzumaki-san-_ Genial, encima era muy rara.

Miré a Kakashi-Sensei que tenía una vena resaltando en su frente. Suspiré derrotado, la miré por última vez y vi que me daba una tímida sonrisa. Bueno, no parecía tan mala, hasta era un poco linda. Oscura y rara…pero linda.

- _Gusto en conocerla, Hinata-Ojou-Chan_ -saludé enérgicamente. Parecía que a los demás les había molestado la manera tan familiar en que la llame pero ella solo soltó una pequeña risilla.

Quizás ese trabajo no sería tan malo después de todo.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que empezamos el trabajo de protectores y ya nos estábamos acostumbrando a la vida dentro de la Mansión Hyuga. O al menos eso pensaba…

Lo bueno es que en ese tiempo había aprendido varias cosas sobre Ojou-Chan: Le gustaba arreglar su dormitorio por sí misma, tartamudeaba todo el tiempo, siempre andaba con la cabeza gacha, jugaba con sus dedos cuando alguien que no conocía le hablaba y leía como diversión durante sus lados libres…que eran muy pocos.

Ojou-Chan tenía horarios muy estrictos durante el día, así que, para mi mala suerte, tenía que levantarme a las 7 de la mañana para acompañarla a sus actividades.

Era un poco molestó, ya que yo quería más acción pero lo único que hacía era morirme de aburrimiento durante las clases de Música, Idiomas, Economía y otras más que ni me acordaba el nombre. Ni siquiera podía intervenir porque era "descortés" que el guardaespaldas hablará.

Bueno, como decía. Toda la situación era de película. ¡Como una niña de 11 años tenía tantas cosas que hacer durante el día! ¡Ni siquiera las princesas tenían tantas cosas por hacer! Si fuera ella estaría muy cansado al final de día.

¡Estaba tan ocupada que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella! ¿Pueden creerlo? Dos meses y lo único que habíamos dicho era "Buenos Días" y "Buenas Noches"; y eso era porque nuestras habitaciones estaban una al lado de otra.

Pero hoy cambiaría. Parecía que una de las maestras de Ojou-Chan había faltado por lo que ambos estábamos sentados en el patio, mientras ella leía un libro.

- _Nee, Ojou-Chan_ -la llamé. Parece que se asustó porque dio un saltó- _Oye ¿estás bien?-_

- _S-Sí, U-Uzumaki-San. ¿Q-Qué e-es l-lo que desea?-_ achiné los ojos ante ella que se sonrojaba muy fuerte.

 _-¿No se aburré leyendo?-_ me miró sorprendida _-Se pasa todo el día estudiando y cuando logra tener un poco de tiempo libre siempre lee. ¡Eso no es divertido´ttebayo!_ -

Seguro muchas otras personas me hubieran gritado y molestado por regañar a la que prácticamente era mi jefe, pero ella solo sonrió tiernamente mientras veía su libro.

- _N-No, en realidad es muy divertido_ -abrí mis ojos sorprendido. Era la primera vez que decía algo sin tartamudear tanto- _No salgo mucho de la Mansión, por eso los libros son como ventanas hacia cosas nuevas. Te permite imaginar cómo serían esos mundos que las personas escriben y como sería vivir en ellos, que sentían las personas al vivir esas historias, es algo muy hermoso_ -la vi ruborizarse mucho cuando volteo a verme- _Etto…U-Uzumaki-San_ -

 _-¡Eso es increíble, Hinata-Ojou-Chan! ¡Jamás había pensado que los libros eran tan sorprendentes_!-estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera noté que me había acercado demasiado a su rostro _-¡Usted es asombrosa´ttebayo!_ -

 _-G-Gracias, U-Uzumaki-San_ -hice un gesto de inconformidad.

 _-¡Por favor, Ojou-chan! ¡Tenemos la misma edad! ¡Dime Naruto´ttebayo!_ -

- _P-Pero…O-Otou-Sama…-_

- _¡El viejo no dirá nada´ttebayo! ¡Somos amigos!_ -ese momento se le iluminaron los ojos y me dio una sonrisa de lo más bonita. Por algún motivo, mi corazón dio un salto pero no me desagrado.

- _A-Amigos, Uzu…N-Naruto-Kun-_

 _-¡Así me gusta´ttebayo!-_ miré mi reloj y vi que casi era hora de que empezarán las clases de Ojou- _Bueno creo que es hora de irnos´ttebayo. Ahora tiene clase de piano y la a abuela se molestará si llegamos tarde_ -le tomé la mano y la arrastre para adentro de la mansión mientras me regalaba una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Los últimos días habían sido muy divertidos. Por fin, estoy empezando a sentir que formo lazos con Ojou-Chan. Si bien no hablábamos seguido, ella se esforzaba porque nos juntábamos una hora antes de dormir en su habitación para hablar sobre libros o jugar videojuegos. Aún no puedo creer que tuviera consolas de última generación y nunca la hubiera tocado hasta hace poco.

- _N-No entiendo m-mucho de videojuegos_ -me dijo aquel día. Así que me propuse a entrenarla…lo que no sabía era que ella sería mejor que yo en unas cuantas horas.

 _-¡Hinata-Ojou! ¡No es justo! ¡Ya son 5 veces seguidas´ttebayo! ¡¿Cuál es su secreto?!-_

 _-N-Naruto-Kun me enseño los combos. Y-Yo sólo seguí lo que m-me enseñaste_ -

- _No debería ser tan buen maestro´ttebayo_ -dije deprimido.

 _-¡P-Pero l-la 6 v-vez podrías ganarme, Naruto-kun!-_ trató de animarme.

- _Eso no me ayuda´ttebayo_ -

Sólo escuché su risilla ahogada por sus manos. Por lo cual, yo también sonreí. Ojou-Chan era muy buena _-¡E-Eso es cruel, Ojou-Chan! ¡N-No se ría de mí´ttebayo!_ -la molesté un poco.

 _-¡L-Lo siento mucho!-_

Quizás parezca extraño que nos hubiéramos hecho amigos tan rápido pero Hinata-Ojou-Chan era una persona tan amable que no podías evitar sentirte a gusto estando con ella. Hablando de eso…

- _Por cierto, Ojou-Chan. Mañana empieza la escuela ¿cierto´ttebayo_?-

- _H-Hai_ -

Bufé molestó. Nunca me gustaron las escuelas, eran tan molestas y aburridas.

Pero ahora había que agregar que iría a una escuela de niños ricos que seguro me juzgarían.

- _No me gusta´ttebayo_ -me acosté en el sillón en el que estaba sentado _-¡Yo quería seguir jugando viedeojuegos con Ojou-Chan!_ -

- _P-Pero p-podemos seguir j-jugando j-juntos, N-Naruto-kun_ -no lo había notado entonces pero estabas con un gran sonrojo en tus mejillas- _A-Además e-estaremos e-en l-la m-misma e-escuela y.y será m-muy d-divertido_ -

- _Cierto, Cierto_ -la miré un segundo y tenía la mirada más gacha que de costumbre. La noté triste y eso no me gustaba. ¡Tenía que animarla!

Así que de un saltó me puse frente a ella- _Ojou-Chan_ -ella levantó un poco su rostro- _Yo la protegeré´ttebayo_ -y le di la mejor sonrisa que pude.

Creo que mi gesto la sorprendió pero terminó sonriendo y agradeciéndome.

Pero aún seguía preocupado por esa expresión.

¿Por qué sería?

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

¡Ah! ¡La escuela era aún más horrible de lo que imaginé! ¡Eran casi 5 horas de clases y apenas un pequeñísimo recreo de 30 minutos!

Además, no conocía a nadie en ese salón. Se suponía que debía estar en el mismo salón que Ojou-Chan pero en esta escuela de mierda separaban a los protectores de los protegidos. ¡Ni Shikamaru estaba a la vista para hablar!

Habia gente de la agencia pero todos eran muy desagradables con los demás. Hasta CaradeEstreñido-Bocchan, alias Neji, parecía más agradable que esos sujetos. ¡Pero que les pasaba! ¡Se les habían subido los humos muy rápido!

Así que ni bien sonó la campana, salí disparado a buscar a Ojou-Chan. Podía estar muerto de aburrimiento pero no podía dejar de cuidarla. Ella era mi responsabilidad.

La busqué en varios salones pero nadie la había visto. ¡Mi primer día cuidando a Ojou-Chan fuera de la mansión y la perdía! Ya veo la cara de psicópata de Kakashi-Sensei cuando le diera mi informe. Puse mala cara ante el último castigo que me pusieron. No quería volver a limpiar los establos. Era asqueroso.

Genial ¿Dónde podía estar? Ni siquiera podía pedirle ayuda a Shikamaru porque Neji se enteraría y allí si se podía dar por muerto. Él muy bocazas era capaz de decirle al viejo Hiashi.

Con un escalofrío, salí para buscarla al patio. Quizás había salido a dar un paseo o algo.

 _-¡Te dije que era Té verde con Miel, inútil_!-escuché gritos por el gimnasio. Me extrañe mucho ante esto. Se supone que nadie podía entrar allí durante el receso. Así que decidí investigar. Pegué mi oído a la puerta para seguir escuchando.

 _-¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!-_ esa parecía la voz de una mujer. Después escuchó como si alguien tropezará y después un chillido.

-¡ _Eres una tonta! ¡Me derramaste toda_!-escuché un gritó.

- _L-Lo siento_ -

Di un saltó…esa voz-¡ _Ojou-Chan_!-

 _-¡Esta me la pagas, Hyuga!-_

 _-¡Alto´ttebayo!-_ con una patada abrí la puerta de metal y vi a tres chicas junto a tres chicos que rodeaban a Ojou-Chan que tenía los ojos llorosos mientras le jalaban el cabello _-¡Malditos! ¡Qué le hacen a Ojou-Chan_!-

- _N-Naruto-Kun_ -pero no la miré, tenía mi vista fijada en esos desgraciados.

 _-¿Ese es tú SSS_?-me señalo una de las chicas _-¡Oh por Kami! Es tan penoso como tú, fea_ -seguían burlándose mientras la empujaban al suelo.

 _-¡No toques a Ojou-Chan_!-me lancé contra ella pero uno de los chicos se interpuso en mi camino. Esquivo mi golpe haciéndome tropezar.

 _-¿Planeabas golpearme? Ten más respeto, mocoso. Qué no sabes quién soy_ \- puso su pie en mi cara _-¡Yuu! Enséñale modales a este plebeyo_ -le hablaba al sujeto que me golpeo.

- _Con gusto, Ojou-sama_ -me dio una patada en la mandíbula haciéndome caer.

- _Tsk_ -escupí un poco de sangre-Usando tu entrenamiento para humillar a alguien-me levanté con dificultad- _Tú no mereces ser un SSS_ -

-¡ _A mí no me importa tu opinión basura_!-lanzó otra patada-¡ _Yo hago lo que Ojou-Sama me ordena_!-

 _-¡Naruto-Kun!-_ la escuché gritar mientras corría detrás de mí para ayudarme a levantarme.

- _Tú solo eres un perrito faldero´ttebayo. Moviendo la cola a su dueña_ -le devolví una patada haciéndolo trastabillar.

 _-¡Tú eres lo mismo!-me_ reclamaba agitado.

 _-¡Tú y yo no somos iguales!-_ ambos se lanzaban golpes a diestra y siniestra. Todos los demás nos miraban expectantes _-¡Yo estoy protegiendo a Hinata_!-

Nos separamos unos metros pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe, sentí unas pequeñas manos en mi brazo. Al levantar mi mirada me encontré con esos peculiares ojos.

 _-N-Naruto-Kun, d-detente_ -escuché a Ojou-Chan llorar- _T-Te l-lastimará_ -

- _No puedo detenerme_ -dije agitado _-¡Yo soy el responsable de usted´ttebayo_! _¡Así que tengo que protegerla!_ -con todas mis fuerzas lancé un puñetazo al idiota ese haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Los demás me veían asombrados pero no se movían _-¿Quién sigue´ttebayo?-_

Lastimosamente escuchamos la voz de un profesor _-¡Quién anda allí!_ -

 _-¡Demonios_!-decía la muchacha mientras sus otros amigos se iban corriendo.

- _Hikari, vámonos, nos meteremos en problemas_ -le decía una de las chicas que estaba con la loca esa. La vi mirar a su protector en el suelo pero se fue corriendo por dónde se fueron los demás.

- _Ojou-Chan, debe irse. Sé meterá en problemas´ttebayo_ -le dije adolorido.

 _-N-No, e-estás h-herido y-y…_ -

- _Sensei, escuché voces por allí_ -Demonios, se estaban acercando.

 _-¡Váyase! ¡Ya! ¡Por favor!-_

 _-P-Pero…-_

 _-¡Ahora_!-asustada me dio una última mirada preocupada pero salió corriendo lo más que pudo. Suspiré. Bien, al menos ella estaba a salvo.

-¡Sensei, aquí hay dos chicos! ¡Parecen SSS!-seguro ahora lo castigarían. Pero no sería tan malo como lo que hacía la agencia.

 _-¡Naruto!-_ escuché la voz de Kakashi-Sensei muy cerca de allí.

Ok.

Estoy muerto.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

 _-¡No puedo creer que uno de sus agentes haya empezado un pelea! ¡Debe saber que esta es una prestigiosa escuela y no podemos aceptar este comportamiento!_ -

Eran los gritos que escuchaba desde afuera del salón de profesores. Habían llamado a Kakashi porque él era el encargado de los SSS en la zona así que los profesores andaban quejándose de la pelea del tal Yuu y mía. ¡Lo peor de todo es que el maldito me había echado toda la culpa!

- _Pero juró que cuando lo encuentré yo…-_

 _-N-Naruto-Kun_ -mis pensamientos homicidas fueron interrumpidos por la vocecilla de Ojou-Chan.

 _-¡Ojou-Chan! ¡Hola!-_ le saludé sonriente pero ella me veía con preocupación _-¿Estás bien? ¡Te descubrieron, cierto´ttebayo! Ahora mismo habló con el profesor y le diré que fue mi culpa, así que…-_ no pude seguir hablando porque ella jaló mi manga para llamar mi atención.

- _E-Estás h-herido_ -con lentitud alzó su brazo y tocó mi rostro dónde estaban algunos vendajes y gasas.

 _-¿Esto?-_ me señale _-¡No es nada´ttebayo! ¡No sé preocupe_!-pero ella seguía con la mirada gacha.

 _-L-Lo lamentó_ -la escuché sollozar _-P-Por mi culpa…-_

 _-¡No es su culpa´ttebayo!_ -tomé su rostro y lo alcé _-¡Mi deber es protegerla de sujetos como esos´ttebayo! ¡Usted no merece ser tratada así´ttebayo_!-la vio bajar la mirada.

- _P-Pero…-_

 _-¿Somos amigos, no? ¡Los amigos se cuidan!-_

 _-¡H-Hai!_ -dijo sonriente pero parecía que había recordado algo y empezó a rebuscar en sus cosas. De un bolsillo, sacó un pequeño frasquito y me lo extendió- _Etto…t-tengo u-un p-poco d-de m-medicina. ¡Por favor, tómalo!-_

 _-¡Oh, gracias Ojou-Chan! ¡Usted es muy amable_!-lo tomé y empecé a colocar _-¡Genial! ¡Ya siento que me recuperó´ttebayo!_ -le dije mientras sonreía.

 _-D-De n-nada-_

La invité a sentarse a mi lado para hablar y estuvimos así por un buen rato. Estábamos tan ensimismados hablando que ni siquiera notamos que alguien nos veía a lo lejos.

.

.

- _Qué problemático será esto en el futuro_ -decía el pelinegro.

 **.**

 **Pero él no tenía ni idea de que lo que se vendría.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **.~.~.~.~OMAKE.~.~.~.~.**

Cuando regresamos a la mansión, Kakashi-Sensei me alejó un poco de los demás.

- _Naruto, aún no olvido lo que hiciste en la escuela_ -el aura de desprendía era realmente aterradora.

- _P-Pero Kakashi-Sensei, ya le dije que no fue mi culpa´ttebayo-_

 _-No me importa quien empezó, ya le di un castigo a Yuu, ahora es tu turno_ -la sonrisa demoniaca que me dio a través de la máscara que siempre usaba me daba escalofríos- _Adivina quién limpiará tanto los establos y los baños de la mansión. No te preocupes, ya hablé con Hiashi-Sama. ¿Sabías, que algunos sirvientes están enfermos del estomágo?_ -

Tragué duró _-¡Noo´ttebayo_!-mi gritó fue tan alto que creó que se escuchó por toda la mansión.

 **En otra parte~**

 _ **-**_ _Naruto-Kun, resiste, por favor_ -

.

.

 **Después de ese día, Naruto no volvió a pelearse en la escuela.**

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Hinata, en Japón, es un nombre Unisex. De ahí la confusión de Naruto XD

* Cuando me refiero a Dueños de contrato, quiero decir que son las personas que los SSS protegen; no a los padres que hicieron el contrato con la organización.

*En este fic hice a Neji el hermano de Hinata porque tengo algunos planes con este personaje que mejor no les cuento…aún.

*Bocchan: Joven amo.

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola, lectores míos XD ¿Cómo les va la vida? XDD Yo super feliz de recibir sus comentarios apoyando mi pequeña y loca idea.

¿Qué tal? ¿Valió la pena el apoyo? Espero que sí, porque tengo muchas ideas para con este fic. Al principio no será tan drámatico porque tratará del pasado porque después viene lo bueno XDD

Les doy unos pequeños spoiler por ser tan buenos: 1) Shikamaru va a ser importante en el fic. (Lo sé, los dejé impactados) 2) Habrá lemmon (o al menos lime), mis niños XD

Bueno, les agradezco muchísimo que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leerlo y comentarlo ;)

La verdad no sé cuándo actualice…quiero avanzar lo más que pueda de este fic está semana porque se me acaban las vacaciones y ya no tendré mucho tiempo.

Espero actualizar pronto. ¡Matta Ne!


	3. Atesorados Recuerdos PT2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.

.

.

 _ **Secret Service**_

 _Capítulo 2_

 _Atesorados Recuerdos PT 2_

 _._

 _._

 _Dos años después~_

Caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme Mansión, sin tener un destino especial. Últimamente despertaba a muy altas horas de la madrugada y no podía conciliar sueño por nada del mundo; así que me la pasaba vagando de aquí allá hasta que alguien despertará.

Un ruido me hizo saltar en mi sitio. Lo peor de despertarse a esas horas era que toda la casa estaba oscura y, para su mala suerte, cada ruido extraño se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

No era que tuviera miedo a los fantasmas o algo así, simplemente esos ruidos me sorprendían un poco nada más.

Esos pasos cerca de mí no eran nada. Ni siquiera el frío que se sentí de repente. Puras coincidencias seguramente.

- _Naruto_ -y esa voz tétrica que me llamaba seguro era el viento, nada más.

Y esa mano que subía por mi brazo era mi imaginación.

Y esa respiración en mi cuello era…era…¡Al diablo el sentido común! ¡Algo del demonio andaba por allí!

Voltee y lo único que pude ver fue una sombra detrás de mí.

 _-¡Te encontré!-_ sentí que me susurraban al oído. Ese era mi límite.

 _-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Sálvame mamá´ttebayo_!-

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

- _No puedo creer que seas tan problemático, Naruto_ -me decía Shikamaru mientras se masajeaba la frente- _Por poco y despiertas a toda la mansión_ -

- _¡Pero fue tu culpa´ttebayo! ¡¿Por qué te apareces sin avisar´ttebayo?! ¡Casi me da un infarto!_ -le grité.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la cocina después de que el Idiota de Shikamaru se apareciera de la nada casi arrastrándome hacia allí.

- _Puedes bajar la voz, demonios, no sé ni para qué me molestó_ -lo vi negando la cabeza.

 _-¡Pero no tenías que haberme asustado porque yo…_ -

- _Estaba preocupado por ti, de acuerdo_ -me cortó de improviso. Lo miré confundido- _Después de la reunión, noté que has estado algo inquieto durante estos días y te he escuchado salir de noche últimamente_ -lo miré un poco incómodo- _Dime, ¿es por lo de Ojou-Sama_?-

Maldito Shikamaru y su intelingencia a la que no se le escapaba nada. Hice un gesto disconforme y lo miré. Al final suspiré, de todas formas no podré engañarlo- _Para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta´ttebayo_ -

- _Sólo quería confirmarlo_ -levantó los hombros mientras se enderezaba en la silla y me miraba seriamente- _Sabes que es muy poco probable que suceda pronto, ¿cierto?-_

 _-¡Lo sé´ttebayo!-_ sin darme cuenta había empezado a jalarme el cabello _-¡Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso_!-me apoye contra la mesa- _Siento que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla´ttebayo-_

Hace una semana, nos convocaron a una reunión de emergencia en la Mansión. Ese día había llegado una nota de un grupo llamado "País de la Nube", que iba contra la candidatura de los Hyuga en el congreso, había anunciando un atentado a la familia Hyuga, por lo que habíamos tenido que reforzar la seguridad en todos los territorios Hyuga.

Pero hace poco habíamos recibido noticias sobre la madre y la hermana pequeña de Hinata desde el extranjero diciendo que habían intentado secuestrar a la niña pero que gracias al SSS de la madre que no llegaron a hacerlo.

Aun así, no descartamos que vayan a intentarlo de nuevo. Principalmente con Ojou-Chan.

 _-Tengo miedo de arruinarlo y la lastimen´ttebayo_ -Esa confesión no se le hubiera hecho a cualquiera, quién podría entender que el chico que siempre hablaba de ser el más fuerte de toda la SSS podría tener miedo. Para mí era inconcebible que alguien me viera tan vulnerable.

Pero Shikamaru, la persona que había estado a mi lado durante nuestro entrenamiento y durante estos dos largos años, era alguien en quién podía confiar ciegamente.

 _ **O al menos eso creía en ese entonces.**_

Me miró con molestia- _Sí que eres problemático_ -pero después me sonrió levemente- _Tú eres fuerte, Naruto. Has podido contra todo en estos años_ -

- _Pero que haría si me encuentro sólo y nos rodean yo…-_

 _-Ojou-Sama confía en ti_ -me dejó mudo- _Tú no quieres que ella te vea como un gatito asustadizo ¿no? Quién diría que el niño presumido de la academia estaría temblando como gelatina cuando entraba en acción. Quién diría que la persona que limpio letrinas por ella era tan cobarde_ -

Lo miré mal- _Qué graciosito andas, Shikamaru_ -pero al final le di una sonrisa- _Pero tienes razón en algo: ¡Mi deber es proteger a Ojou-Chan! ¡Soy fuerte y podré contra todo´ttebayo!-_ confieso que en ese momento no estaba seguro de lo que haría en esa situación, pero escuchar sus palabras de aliento me hizo muy feliz.

 _-Podrías dejar de ser tan escandaloso-_ me dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- _Gracias, Shikamaru_ -me levanté y le palmeé la espalda. Empecé a estirarme _-¡Yosh! ¡Iré a dormir un rato´ttebayo! ¿Vamos, Shikamaru?_ -le pregunté.

- _Vete adelantando, tengo demasiado sueño como para moverme ahora_ -me dijo bostezando.

- _Sí que eres un vago´ttebayo. Pero si quieres…¡Buenas Noches´ttebayo!-_ me despedí y salí lo más rápido. Sentí que Shikamaru susurraba algo que no alcancé a escuchar pero no le tomé importancia, seguro estaba murmurando entre sueños.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

- _Bocchan, creo que tiene razón en sus suposiciones_ -murmuró el pelinegro al ver retirándose a su amigo esperando que no lo oyera.

.

.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Unos días después, nos encargaron a mí y otros 4 miembros de la seguridad de la familia acompañar a Ojou-Sama a un recital de piano que se llevaría a cabo en el centro de la ciudad. A mí me parecía muy riesgoso dado que aún no teníamos mucha información sobre el "País de la Nube", pero Hiashi-Ojaji-Sama* nos dijo que era algo que no se podía suspender porque dañaría la imagen de la familia.

Así que ahora, nos encontramos apretujados dentro de un pequeño auto para pasar de incógnitos hasta llegar al dichoso recital.

 _-Odio estar tan apretujado´ttebayo-_ me quejé cuando sentí la mano de uno de esos tipos en mi cara. En serio ¿a quién se le ocurría mandar a 7 personas dentro de un Escarabajo* a un recital? ¡Eso llamaba aún más la atención!

 _-Es para no incomodar a Ojou-Sama-_ me regaño Utakata, el SSS del viejo que lo había mandado como un refuerzo especial en caso de que ocurra algo. Miré al frente y vi sentada a Hinata-Ojou-Chan al lado del conductor mirándonos con algo de pena.

Bueno al menos ese tío tenía un punto.

 _-Ok lo captó…¡Lo qué no entiendo es por qué tengo que ir en tus piernas´ttebayo!-_ le dije señalando hacia abajo.

 _-Silencio, niño. Eres pequeño así que así darás más espacio a los demás_ -

 _-¡No soy un niño! ¡Ni soy pequeño! ¡Ya tengo 13 años´ttebayo_!-refunfuñe. Como odiaba a ese tipo _-¡El qué creó este plan es el niño´ttebayo!-_ estaba encabronado con ese idiota. ¡Qué se creía! ¡Tan solo era un viejo que…

- _N-Naruto-Kun_ -me interrumpió una vocecilla. Miré a Ojou-Chan como preguntándole que sucedía- _S-Si e-estás muy incómodo, p-podrías sentarte a-aquí_ -abrí mis ojos sorprendido, creó que ella interpretó mal mi reacción _-¡S-Solo s-si t-tú q-quieres!_ -me respondió nerviosa.

Yo le sonreí pero antes de poder responderle alguien habló- _Ojou-Sama, no creo que sea correcto que él…-_

Ella hizo un pequeño mohín pero continuó _-P-Pero a-así, U-Utakata-San estará más cómodo. A-Además no e-es p-problema p-para m-mí_ -

Parece esas palabras funcionaron porque el pelimarrón suspiró derrotado- _Niño, ya oíste a Ojou-Sama. Pasa adelante_ -

 _-¡Yosh_!-me levanté como pude y dando algunas patadas "accidentales", pase como pude hacia adelante sentándome al lado de Ojou-Chan-¡ _Gracias por esto, Ojou-Chan! ¡Estar contigo es más agradable que con esos tontos_!-creó que mi comentario la avergonzó porque se sonrojó levemente. Sonreí al verla.

Me acomodé lo mejor que pude para no incomodarla, por ahora podía relajarme al lado de Ojou-Chan.

Pero la noche recién empezaba.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Estaba empezando a cabecear del sueño que tenía. Después de tantas noches de desvelo, quién diría que estar dos horas sentado escuchando tocar el piano de la manera más aburrida posible sería la cura del insomnio.

Lo único que me mantenía más o menos consciente era que tenía que cuidar a Ojou-Chan, quién estaba a punto de salir a escena.

- _Niño, atento_ -me espabiló uno de los guardias que vinieron con nosotros- _Ojou-Sama está a punto de salir, necesito que vayas a avisarle_ -

-¡ _Entendido´ttebayo_!-Me enderecé lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia los vestidores. Tuve que taparme los ojos porque una mujer me regaño diciendo que podía haber mujeres cambiándose y que debía tener más cuidado.

Cuando entré, escuché un montón de voces dentro. Si bien nos habían entrenado para poder distinguir la voz de nuestro protegido, era muy difícil cuando juntabas la voz de esas personas con el piano que se escuchaba afuera; agregando que tenía los ojos cubiertos.

No tuve más remedio que gritar para encontrarla.

 _-¡Ojou-Chan! ¡Ojou-Chan!¡¿Dónde está´ttebayo_?!-

Fruncí el ceño. Con todo este ruido, era imposible que escuchará así. Pero cuando traté de volver a gritar, un poco más fuerte esta vez, una pequeña mano se posó en mi hombro.

La reconocí al instante a pesar de no poder ver nada.

 _-¡Ojou-Chan! ¡La estuve buscando´ttebayo!-_ le sonreí.

 _-N-Naruto-Kun, ¿C-Cómo m-me r-reconoció?-_ la escuché decir.

Lo pensé un rato pero la respuesta era sólo una…

-¡ _Es qué Ojou-Chan siempre me toca gentilmente´ttebayo!-_ Lo que dije quizá fue muy vergonzoso porque tu mano se puso a temblar, signo de que te habías puesto nerviosa.

- _N-Naruto-Kun…yo…_ -no pudo terminar de decir lo que decía porque los altavoces anunciaban que ella sería la siguiente concursante.

 _-¡Demonios_!-como pude le tome la mano y la jalé a la salida _-¡Ojou-Chan, llegaremos tarde´ttebayo_!-

 _-O-Ok_ -

Cuando salimos y por fin pude destaparme los ojos, nos paramos al lado del escenario a la espera de que el presentador diera pasó a tu pieza.

Suspiré- _Creo que llegamos a tiempo´ttebayo_ -

- _E-Etto…N-Naruto-Kun…_ -voltee a verla.

 _-¿Qué sucede Ojou-Chan?-_

 _-¿P-Podría s-soltarme l-la m-mano? P-Por f-favor_ -susurró sonrojada.

Miré abajo y encontré nuestras manos unidas. La solté con rapidez- _L-Lo siento, Ojou-Chan_ -me sentí un poco avergonzado. Era la primera niña a la que tomaba la mano.

- _N-No hay p-problema_ -cuando pronunció esas palabras pude verla por el rabillo del ojo.

Hinata usaba un vestido blanco muy femenino para mi gusto pero que ella le quedaba de muy bien. Casi parecía un ángel

- _Ojou-Chan-_ llamé su atención _-Usted realmente es muy bonita´ttebayo_ -me miró directamente a los ojos sonrojada.

Mi corazón se aceleró al verla así. Quizás había sido la impresión del momento…sí eso debió haber sido.

Por algún motivo, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso; el ambiente se había puesto un poco incómodo ¡Por qué diablos no podía dejar de mirarla!

- _La siguiente participante tocará un fragmento de una de las últimas obras de Ludwig V. Bethoveen¸ la_ _sinfonía N° 18. Con ustedes, Hyuga Hinata-San-_ gracias al presentador pude despertar de mi ensoñación.

Era la hora.

 _-¡Ojou-Chan! Es su turno´ttebayo_ -la tomé de los hombros y la empujé cerca del escenario.

- _D-Detente, N-Naruto-kun_ -paré de empujarla pero no la solté- _N-No s-sé si p-pueda, h-hay –personas mucho mejores que yo…_ -se veía muy tensa. Se había esforzado tanto pero aun así no podía con los nervios. ¡Pero no iba a permitir que todo su esfuerzo se fuera a la basura!

Me paré frente a ella para poder tomarle el rostro y le dije con decisión _-¡Confíe más´ttebayo! ¡Yo la he visto practicar todos los días! ¡Nunca he visto a alguien tocar tan bonito como usted! ¡Ahora salga y patéeles el trasero a todos´ttebayo!-_ la animé.

Me dio una última sonrisa- _G-Gracias, N-Naruto-Kun_ -me asintió y salió lentamente para tocar.

Dio una pequeña reverencia y se sentó frente al piano. Poco a poco la melodía fue sonando por todo el teatro.

Yo no tenía buen oído musical, ni siquiera sabía que era eso…pero lo que sí sabía era que la manera que Hinata tocaba era única. La sinfonía era tranquila al principio pero iba subiendo intensidad en algunas partes para volver a bajarla después.

Por algún motivo, la melodía me relajaba pero no como las otras. Está tenía algo especial que me hacía querer escucharla hasta el final. Creo que era porque Ojou-Chan a tocaba.

Cuando finalizó, se levantó del pequeño asiento y dio una reverencia. Los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, yo también participe de ellos. Ya ni siquiera me importaba si me regañaban.

Cuando llegó a mi lado no pude evitar emocionarme _-¡Eso fue genial´ttebayo! ¡Estoy seguro que ganará, Ojou-Chan!_ -

Empezó a negar lentamente- _M-Me e-equivoque en unas notas casi a-al f-final. S-Siento que l-lo hice f-fata_ l-

 _-¡Ni hablar! ¡Fue genial! ¡Si no gana podrá hacerme…_ -me quedé pensando un rato _-¡Podrá vestirme como chica´ttebayo_!-después de pensar en lo que dije casi me atraganto ¡Había prometido travestirme!

Estaba a punto de rectificarme pero cuando vi su cara tan alegre, me callé. Bueno, estaba seguro que ella ganaría así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Me avisó que iría a cambiarse para poder retirarnos. Acepte gustoso a esperarla afuera del vestidor. Lamentablemente no nos quedaríamos a la premiación porque teníamos que evitar que la situación se pusiera más riesgosa.

Así que sin nada más que hacer, me senté y me puse a ver a las personas que pasaban. La mayoría iba y venía con frecuencia, seguramente eran organizadores del recital o algo parecido. Otros más elegantes miraban nerviosos hacia el escenario y comentaban entre ellos. También vi pasar a algunos de mis compañeros que andaban vigilando alguna novedad.

Seguí mirando pero la mayoría repetía esa extraña rutina…excepto un sujeto. Ese tipo andaba parado en una esquina observando a todos como yo. Lo extraño era que cada tanto susurraba algo a la nada y anotaba algunas cosas.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, así que le mande un mensaje a Utakata para que lo vigilará. Quizás solo era paranoia mía pero nada hacía que se aseguraran.

Tan sólo esperaba que Hinata saliera rápido.

Pero los minutos pasaban y aún no había señales ni de ella ni de Utakata y los demás. Lo bueno que el tipo no se había movido para nada de ese lugar.

-J _oven_ -me tocaron el hombro, cuando levanté la mirada y me encontré con una mujer rubia- _Podrías moverte, ¿por favor?-_ para después sonreírme.

- _Lo siento, señora, pero no puedo_ -le traté de explicar- _Estoy esperando a alguien´ttebayo_ -no podía decirle que era un SSS, uno porque se supone que andábamos de encubiertos y otro porque no sabía si ella pertenecía al "círculo de familias"*.

Sin embargo, la expresión amable de la mujer cambio de repente- _Hmp, tonto mocoso_ -después sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

Es lo último que recuerdo.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, pero aun así no podía ver nada. Traté de moverme pero tampoco podía hacerlo. Tal parecía que me habían amordazado.

 _-¡Hey! Shin, parece que el mocoso despertó_ -escuché a uno.

- _Tsk, dejálo. Igual no hay nada que pueda hacer_ -habló otro sujeto.

- _Aun no entiendo porque lo trajimos_ -escuché decir a una mujer. La misma que me tendió la trampa- _No nos sirve de nada si ya tenemos a la chica Hyuga ¿por qué no lo matamos, jefe?-_ me tensé. No por la amenaza, sino porque parecía que habían atrapado a Hinata.

- _Porque nos puede dar información, estúpida. Ese mocoso siempre anda con la chica_ -sentí que me jalaban _-Imagina lo que podemos descubrir, este niño es una mina de oro_ -los escuché reír.

Lo bueno fue que cuando me jalaron movieron un poco de la venda que tenía en los ojos; a pesar de ser limitada, podía ver ligeramente dónde estábamos.

Parecía una bodega o algo parecido. Genial, me había despertado justo dónde no era posible que me encontrarán. Bravo, Naruto, si sigues así Kakashi te dará un ascenso; nótese el sarcasmo.

Los secuestradores me soltaron con brusquedad encima de algo muy blandito que soltó un quejido; pero cuando quise levantarme sentí un pie en mi cabeza.

- _Tranquilo, mocoso. SI no quieres morir, no te vayas a mover_ -después de eso, escuché como se alejaban hablando.

En eso, traté de mover más mi cabeza con el fin de que a venda se moviera conmigo. Gracias a Kami que lo hizo. Pude comprobar que debajo de mí, estaba Hinata acostada quejándose.

 _-Ojou-Chan_ -susurré mientras trataba de moverme para dejar de aplastarla terminando acostado a su lado.

 _-¿N-Naruto-Kun? ¿Eres tú?-_

 _-Sí, ¿está bien? ¿Le hicieron algo´ttebayo?-_

 _-S-Solo m-me golpearon la cabeza_ -soltó un sollozo _-¿Q-Qué haremos, N-Naruto-Kun_?-no la podía ver bien, pero sabía que estaba muy asustada.

- _Tranquila, te sacaré de aquí´ttebayo. Te prometí que te cuidaría y eso haré. Solo quédate en silencio unos minutos, ¿ok?_ -la oí soltar un susurró afirmando y empecé a trabajar.

En la academia nos enseñaron como escapar de mordazas, y si bien pensé que era una tontería que nos enseñaran ese tipo de cosas, hoy le agradecía a quién por todos los santos propuso enseñar escapismo a los SSS. Ese hombre merecía una estatua.

Hice una mueca de dolor al dislocarme el pulgar para poder pasar por las esposas sin mucha dificultad. Cuando por fin sentí una de mis manos libres, me quedé quieto unos minutos. Tenía que asegurarme que no había nadie cerca.

Cuando por fin lo comprobé, alcé la venda de mis ojos y me acerqué a Hinata lo más rápido que pude.

- _Ojou-Chan, lo siento, pero esto quizás le duela´ttebayo_ \- con toda la delicadeza que creía no tener, trate de dislocarle su pulgar. No quería lastimarla pero era el único modo que sabía para ayudarla. Oía sus quejidos que ella trataba de ahogar como podía, me parecieron horas hasta que pude hacerlo y pude liberar una mano para que pudiera sacarse ella misma su propia venda- _Ojou-Chan, tiene que sacarse los zapatos, tenemos que salir de aquí rápido_ -la vi asentir y hacer lo que le pedí.

Seguí vigilando por si alguien se acercaba pero nada parecía cambiar. Al menos estos secuestradores parecían novatos, por lo cual, sería fácil escapar si lograban salir de allí. Miré alrededor, definitivamente era una bodega pero agradecía que una puerta no estuviera lejos de nosotros. Al menos, ya teníamos ruta de escape.

Cuando la sentí a mi lado, le hice una seña para que guardara silencio y le tome la mano no dañada para que así me sea más fácil guiarla sin lastimarla.

Traté de ser lo más sigiloso posible.

Lo más difícil fue abrir la puerta sin que nos escucharán. Tenía miedo que si nos atacaban lastimarán a Hinata por eso la puse bajo mi cuerpo en modo de escudo.

Salimos casi arrastrándonos de allí pero logramos salir ilesos…o eso creíamos.

- _Vaya, vaya. Miren a quiénes tenemos por aquí: Una princesa y un zorro idiota; quién lo diría_ -nos decía un hombre que parecía ser uno de los sujetos-Saben, no quería tener que hacer esto-de su bolsillo sacó un revólver y nos apuntaba con ello- _A la mocosa la necesitamos pero creo que puedo practicar mi tiró contigo_ -alzó su arma.

Lo miré con furia.

-¿Últimas palabras mocoso?-

 _-No perdonaré a nadie que haga llorar a Hinata-Ojou-Chan-_ _la coloque detrás de mí para protegerla lo mejor que podía._

 _-Aww, que lindos. Lástima que esto se acaba ahora-_

Escuché un disparo y vi muchas luces.

Luego silencio…

.

.

 _-¡Naruto-kun!-_

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera de un hospital. Habíamos sido salvados de milagro gracias a que el escuadrón de Utakata y otros miembros de SSS habían aparecido de improviso y habían logrado salvarnos de milagro. Lo único que había pasado era que la bala había rozado uno de sus brazos y ahora tendría que tener un vendaje, que picaba como mierda, por tres semanas.

Pero eso no era lo que más me había cabreado.

Lo que más me molestó fuera que nos usaran. Tanto a mí como a Hinata.

El maldito del vejete de Hiashi había evitado que los demás SSS intervinieran si es que algo pasaba con los del "País de la Nube".

Utakata me lo dijo mientras me arreglaban el dedo que me había dislocado.

El maldito Hyuga había usado a su propia hija de carnada para atrapar a esos delincuentes. Ni siquiera le había importado si ella salía herida.

Le habría mandado a la mierda yo mismo si Kakashi no aparecía en ese momento. Maldito desgraciado. Eso jamás iba a perdonárselo.

- _N-Naruto-Kun_ -levanté la vista y me encontré con Hinata que tenía una bata de hospital y una venda en una de sus manos, seguramente por el dedo que le lastime.

- _Ojou-Chan, ¿cómo está tu mano´ttebayo_?-

- _B-Bien_ -la vi removerse incomoda mientras se sentaba a mi lado- _E-Etto…Naruto-Kun…-_

 _-¿Sí?-_

 _-¿S-Sigues molestó?-_

Suspiré; quería evitar gritarle pero no pude evitarlo- _Cómo nunca. El viejo jamás debió ponerte en peligro´ttebayo ¡Eres su hija!_ -pero a pesar de todo su mirada dulce no se iba.

- _P-Pero…lo hizo para atraparlos_ -me sonrió- _Así t-todos estarían más seguros_ -

-¡ _Pero pudieron lastimarte_!-la vi negar.

- _No, porque N-Naruto-Kun estaba conmigo_ -la miré sorprendido. Era genial como podía ser tan positiva a pesar de la situación; además ella…ella confiaba en mí- _M-Mientras, N-Naruto-Kun este a mi lado, y-yo m-me s-sentiré s-segur_ a-

Me reí un poco y ella me miró confundida, lo cual hizo que me riera más- _Hinata, eres genial´ttebayo_ \- era la primera vez que la llamaba solo por su nombre pero me agradó ver que no le molestó.

Entonces la miré con decisión- _Entonces está decidido_ -me paré frente a ella _-¡Lo prometo! ¡Juró que te protegeré con mi vida! ¡Sin importar nada´ttebayo! ¡Siempre estaré junto a ti! ¡Y yo jamás rompo una promesa!-_ _dije mientras levantaba una de mis manos_ _._ _Esas palabras no eran por el compromiso que había hecho con el servicio secreto. Era porque había encontrado a lo que realmente había deseaba proteger._

Esa vez, pude ver una de las más hermosas sonrisas que jamás había visto; mientras me agradecías por mis palabras.

.

 _ **Acababa de marcar mi destino para siempre.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.~.~.~.~.OMAKE~.~.~.~.~.

.

Días después de lo acontecido, recibieron los resultados del recital de piano.

Hyuga Hinata había quedado en 5to lugar en la competencia, por lo cual, ahora se encontraba en su habitación observando a Naruto modelar un par de conjuntos de fiesta.

Ella reía mientras él se probaba los vestidos usando una peluca y con un, muy, exagerado maquillaje en el rostro.

- _Sabe una cosa, Ojou-Chan. Pensé que sería peor, pero los vestidos son realmente cómodos´ttebayo_ -

SI solo hubiera visto bien, hubiera evitado que le sacarán fotos y las repartieran por toda la mansión.

- _Naruto se hará muy popular luego de esto_ -decía un divertido Kakashi mientras observaba una fotografías en su escritorio.

Ventajas de ser el jefe de Seguridad de los Hyuga.

- _Sí, definitivamente, esto será oro puro_ -

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

*Primero que nada, quiero aclararles unas cosillas que algunas personas me han hecho ver que no explique claramente: En el capítulo anterior, Shikamaru, Hinata y Naruto tienen 11 años; mientras que Neji tiene 12. Cómo explique en la presentación: Los SSS son asignados a los 11 a personas con un rango de edad cercano. He ahí por qué Shikamaru fue asignado a Neji a pesar de ser un año menor.

*Otro detalle que me falto explicar, es que Naruto es presentado a Hinata durante las vacaciones de verano: De allí el hecho de que pregunte que si será su primer día para volver de escuela (ver primer capítulo)

*Sé que quizás no se entiende muy bien sobre el tiempo que pasa. Lo que quiero resaltar aquí es que se tratan de recuerdos, por lo cual, sólo lo más resaltantes serán descritos. Porque así funciona la memoria humana, así que perdón si se confunden al estar redactado en presente; ya verá que todo tiene una explicación.

*Hiashi-Ojaji-Sama: Es una manera formal de decirle a Hiashi viejo XD Es qué Naruto puede ser muy confianzudo XDD

*Con escarabajo, me refiero a los autos Volskwagen de los 80 que asemejaban a los escarabajos y además eran muy pequeños.

*Circulo de familias son las personas que pueden tener acceso a SSS, pero esto lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Espero que les haya gustado y me hayan comprendido mejor con las sensuales aclaraciones XDD Esos detalles a veces se me van así que no tengan miedo de decirlo.

¿Qué les pareció la parte de Shikamaru? ¿Extraña, cierto? Ya les mencioné que será importante pero ¿ustedes que papel creen que jugará? ¡Diganmelo en los comentarios!

Y les tengo algunos anuncios parroquiales: Este fic tendrá como máximo 10 capítulo, No quiero hacerlo muy largo porque si no me pierdo en el hilo de la historia y bajaría la calidad en la redacción.

Por cierto, notaron que a mi Pobre Hinata siempre le pasan cosas malas =( Me odie cuando escribi que la usaron para descubrir a los perpetradores. Pero así le doy drama.

Espero que me comprendan

Gracias por leerme.

Matta Ne!


	4. Atesorados Recuerdos PT 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es mía.

.

.

 _ **Secret Service**_

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Atesorados Recuerdos PT 3_

.

.

 _Tres años después~_

El tiempo se había pasado volando, parecía mentira ver que ya tenía 16 años.

Después de incidente con los del "País de la Nube", entré a un entrenamiento especial de SSS para poder tener todas las herramientas necesarias para proteger a Hinata. Kakashi y otros maestros de la agencia me empezaron a enseñar técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas blancas y de fuego. Técnicas de escape más sofisticadas y algunos cursos de supervivencia.

Era realmente agotador hacer todo eso cada noche durante tres años

Pero me había propuesto ser fuerte para cuidarla y lo estaba logrando por eso no me podía desanimar.

Lamentablemente había que sacrificar ciertas cosas cuando se tiene una meta.

No pudimos continuar con la costumbre de los videojuegos de la tarde con Hinata, tampoco la veía mientras se encontraba en las clases particulares ya que aprovechaba ese tiempo para practicar alguna cosa en lo que andaba flojo afuera o dónde no pudiera interrumpirla.

Pero no fui sólo yo.

Igualmente Hinata había obtenido nuevas responsabilidades que cumplir.

Últimamente, sus horarios se habían extendido hasta muy tarde ya que había agregado el asistir a clases de preparación para la universidad a las otras mil actividades extracurriculares que ya tenía.

Ojou-Chan siempre estaba exhausta y no trataba de no molestarla para que pudiera descansará un poco al menos.

Esto sería importante para el futuro, me decía todo el tiempo. Ambos teníamos que esforzarnos.

Pero eso no quitaba que me sintiera un poco solo.

Habíamos perdido contacto. Cosa extraña ya que estábamos juntos todo el tiempo.

Vaya ironía.

Extrañaba hablar con ella.

Era mi más preciada amiga, aparte, claro, de ser mi protegida, y no quería alejarme de ella.

De tan solo pensarlo, sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Lo que me hacía preguntarme: ¿Ella se sentiría igual?

.

.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

 _-¡Maldita sea, Shikamaru! ¡Ten más cuidado´ttebayo!_ -le gritaba al idiota de mi amigo que prácticamente me estaba ahorcando allí mismo.

 _-¡Deja de moverte, entonces!-_ me decía encabronado, aunque no lo culpo después de 4 horas de hacer lo mismo sin éxito _-¡Estoy harto de tener que arreglarte cada 5 minutos! ¡Pareces un niño, Naruto!_ -

- _¡Es que odio las corbatas´ttebayo! ¡Maldito Hiashi-Ojaji y sus malditas reglas de etiqueta!_ -me quejé.

Nos habíamos cambiado, por lo menos, unas 5 veces en lo que iba del día por la culpa de ese viejo. Que el pantalón es muy corto, que el traje es muy claro, que la camisa debe ser de otro color, y más y más quejas sobre la ropa.

Cuando creía que no podía odiarlo más, me viene con esas. Por Kami, si fuera para otra ocasión ya lo habría mandado a la mierda y me habría puesto harapos con tal de molestarlo.

Pero aguantaba sólo por ella.

Porque hoy era una fecha importante.

Hoy era 27 de Diciembre.

El cumpleaños número 16 de Hinata.

Según escuché de Hana-San, la madre de Hinata que regresó hace poco del extranjero, las muchachas tomaban este día como su paso hacia la adultez y que se debía celebrar a lo grande. Por ello, habían organizado una celebración de lo más ostentosa en la mansión*. A pesar de que el viejo se opuso al principio, diciendo no sé qué cosa de la tradición familiar o algo así, Hana-San le había hablado de una forma tan aterradora que terminó por aceptar.

Por ello, durante una semana, la casa Hyuga se llenó de movimiento por los preparativos. Lo malo es que si antes no podía hablar con Hinata, durante ese tiempo no pude ni verla.

Yo pensé que ser un guardaespaldas era difícil, pero ni se imaginan el trabajo de tener que cargar mesas de aquí para allá porque al decorador se le ocurrió que los SSS eran sus esclavos personales.

Al menos, después de la ceremonia podría hablar con ella por lo menos unos minutos.

- _Listo_ -comentó Shikamaru sacándome de mi ensoñación _-Es problemático estar diciéndote esto varias veces, pero por favor, trata de que no se deshaga por lo menos una hora_ -

- _Eso dices tú´ttebayo. Tú no sientes como si te intentarán estrangular_ -le dije mientras me desajustaba un poco el moño.

- _Tsk, al menos inténtalo ¿quieres?_ -lo vi acercarse a la puerta- _Tengo que ir dónde, Bocchan. No hagas nada imprudente mientras vuelvo_ -se despidió y salió.

Suspiré y me di vuelta para poder verme en el espejo. Llevaba un traje negro con una corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca. No era muy alejado de mi atuendo normal, lo malo de él era la corbata y que este traje me apretaba un poco.

No sé si fueron los entrenamientos* o todo el _Ramen_ que comí la semana pasada pero no podía respirar con eso puesto.

- _Extraño mi traje viejo´ttebayo_ -me permití lloriquear un poco.

De repente, escuché un suave toque en la puerta _-¡Adelante´ttebayo!_ -escuché el rechinido de la puerta al ser empujada _-¡Shikamaru no pensé que el estreñido te dejaría ir tan rápido´ttebayo_!-me voltee pero no encontré a Shikamaru.

Más bien me encontré con una versión miniatura de Hinata, solo que está tenía el cabello marrón y llevaba puesto un vestido beige corto que la hacía ver más pequeña de lo que era.

- _Etto…¿Hanabi-Ojou, verdad?-_ si no mal recordaba había llegado junto a su madre del extranjero pero no había podido socializar con ella ya que había estado arreglando los detalles de su inscripción a la secundaria y ayudando a Ojou-Chan.

Lo malo era que la niña no dejaba de verme fijamente sin responderme _-Oye, ¿por qué no me contestas´ttebayo? ¿Eres muda? ¿O sorda?_ -empecé hacer señas con las manos pero ni siquiera pestañeaba- _¿Oye en serio, qué te pasa´ttebayo_?-

La vi suspirar- _Eres exactamente como Nii-Sama describía_ -la miré extrañado- _Un completo tonto_ -me sonrió de lado.

No llevábamos ni dos minutos conociéndonos y ya me estaba irritando ¡Hinata era la única amable de esta familia!

 _-¡Quién te crees para decirme tonto´ttebayo! ¡Tú eres la tonta, mocosa!_ -le grité, pero ella me seguía viendo divertida.

- _No cualquiera se atrevería a gritarle a la señorita de la mansión. Te podrías meter en muchos problemas, Na-ru-to_ -tragué duro, algo me decía que esa mocosa sería como Neji.

Una completa molestia en el trasero.

- _Pero sabes…-_ se me acercó hacia mi rostro, demasiado para mi gusto – _Me diviertes. No eres como los demás SSS, Hinata-Nee-Sama tiene suerte_ -me sonrió y se alejó.

La vi acercarse a la puerta pero cuando tomó el picaporte, se giró a verme - _Espero que cuides bien a Nee-Sama, Naruto-Chan_ -y sin más salió.

- _O-Oye…-_ pero no se detuvo y cerró la puerta con fuerza- _Cielos, que niña más rara´ttebayo_ -pero ya no le tome más importancia, tenía que terminar de arreglarme porque la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar.

Tomé un poco del gel de Shikamaru y me lo puse al cabello. Me veía extraño con el cabello ordenado pero al menos me veía algo formal.

Asentí ante mi apariencia- _Naruto, eres todo un galanazo´ttebayo_ -me puse hacer un montón de muecas tontas en el espejo.

- _Naruto, deja de hacer tonterías y vámonos-_ solté un grito al ver a Shikamaru a mi lado.

 _-¡A qué hora llegaste´ttebayo!-_

 _-Eso no importa. No seas problemático y apresúrate_ -me encaminé a su lado.

 _-¡Espera! Casi olvido algo importante´ttebayo_ -volví a la habitación con rapidez y tomé el pequeño paquete que reposaba en una silla.

Corrí hacia Shikamaru de nuevo- _Ahora si podemos irnos´ttebayo_ -le sonreí.

Solo lo vi negar con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos hacia la sala principal.

La ceremonia había empezado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Además de uno de los momentos más especiales que pude tener.**_

.

.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Solté un bostezó nada disimulado. Los Hyuga sí que se esforzaban por hacer las ceremonias más largas, tediosas y aburridas de todo Japón.

Y yo que pensaba que ya me andaba acostumbrando a esto. Pero parece que nada te prepara para el aburrimiento.

Sentí un codazo me hizo enderezarme. Miré mal a la persona que lo hizo.

Era Moegi. La SSS de Hanabi, otra niña molesta a la que al parecer no le agradaba. Había estado haciendo eso durante toda la velada y estaba empezando a molestarme.

No entiendo cuál era su afán de despertarme si todos usábamos lentes de sol. ¿Qué por qué los usábamos cuando estábamos bajo techo? No tengo la menor idea.

Quizás era un método para poder diferenciarnos de los de supuestamente eran superiores a nosotros. Cómo si andar pegados a la pared sin poder movernos no fuera suficiente.

Chasqueé la lengua con molestia y miré hacia otro lado para distraerme. Hace un buen rato que no veía a Ojou-Chan, ya que la perdí de vista luego de su discurso de agradecimiento. Así que decidí buscarla en medio de todo ese gentío.

Vi varias caras conocidas de la escuela, varios vejetes que seguro eran socios de Hiashi y uno que otro hijo de algún político o famoso.

Fruncí el ceño. Muy pocos de los que podían considerarse amigos de Hinata estaban en esa fiesta. Otra vez el viejo había utilizado a Hinata para lograr sus propósitos, seguramente ya habría cerrado un trató con el hombre con el que lo vi hablando

Maldito viejo. Ni siquiera consideraba el cumpleaños de su hija.

Pero ya me las pagaría.

- _Naruto-Chan~-_ escuché que me llamaban. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda al ver la mocosa Hyuga, que me miraba muy fijamente cabe recalcar, justo a mi lado junto a un chico más o menos de su edad.

 _-¿Konohamaru?-_ me sorprendí al verlo _-¡Hola´ttebayo!_ -saludé.

- _Hola, Naruto-Nii-Chan_ -me respondió con una sonrisa. Sarutobi Konohamaru era nieto del actual Primer Ministro de la Nación. Lo había conocido hace un año, gracias a que tomaba clases de supervivencia con la agencia gracias a la influencia de su familia.

Con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos y, por alguna razón, me había tomado como su maestro.

 _-¡No sabía que vendrías´ttebayo!-_

Lo vi rascarse la cabeza sonrojado _-Es que Hanabi insistió en que viniera_ -

Achiné los ojos. ¿Qué Hanabi-Ojou había insistido? La miré pero esta no borraba su sonrisa media burlona media avergonzada.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Así que era eso. Interesante, muy interesante~

- _Oye, Naruto-Chan_ -miré a la chica con el ceño fruncido _-Deja de ignorarme o no te diré lo que me pasó con Nee-Sama_ -

 _-¿Qué? ¿Ojou-Chan? ¡Algo pasó con ella! ¡¿Está herida?! ¡Tengo que encontrarla´ttebayo_!-me enderecé y salí corriendo en su búsqueda.

-¡ _Nos vemos luego, Konohamaru, Hanabi_!-creo que se quedaron pasmados ante mi carrera porque ninguno se movió hasta que salí de allí.

Lo último que escuché antes de salir del salón fue…

 _-¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde está, tonto!-_

.

.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Había recorrido tanto la fiesta como parte de la mansión, pero no podía encontrar a Ojou-Chan. Miré mi reloj. Eran casi las 11:30 de la noche.

Todavía no era muy tarde, así que debía andar por ahí cerca. Debí preguntarle a Hanabi dónde estaba.

A veces era realmente tonto.

Me acerqué a un balcón que estaba cerca del pasadizo. Estaba preocupado por Ojou-Chan, pero fue un alivio salir del salón por lo menos un rato para tomar algo de aire. No podía entender como esas personas podían estar en un ambiente tan asfixiante durante tanto tiempo.

Hinata era muy fuerte por haber tenido que aguantar todo eso durante toda su vida. Realmente era admirable.

Tomé el paquete que tenía en mi bolsillo. Me hubiera gustado entregárselo hoy, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que no sería posible.

- _Ojou-Chan…-s_ usurré sin querer.

 _-¿N-Naruto-Kun? ¿Estás bien?-_ di un saltó cuando escuché la vocecilla de Hinata detrás de mí.

 _-¡O-Ojou-Chan_!-me giré y tomé sus manos para revisarlas _-¿Está bien? ¿No está lastimada? ¿Cuántos dedos ve´ttebayo?_ -

- _Estoy bien, Naruto-Kun_ -me dijo mientras trataba de obtener un poco de espacio personal.

- _P-Pero Hanabi-Ojou dijo que le había pasado algo´ttebayo y me preocupe. Pensé que estaba herida o sangrando o ¡peor!_ -

Me miró sonrojada _-S-Solo m-me fui a c-cambiar lo z-zapatos-_ alzó uno de sus pies y me mostró que traía unos zapatos bajos _-N-No tenías p-porque p-preocuparte así, Naruto-Kun_ -

¿Zapatos? Así que la mocosa me había hecho preocupar por zapatos. Esa chiquilla se las pagaría- _Aunque pensándolo bien, ella no había dicho que algo malo había pasado_ -pensé.

 _-Naruto-Kun_ -me llamó.

 _-¿Sí, Ojou-Chan?-_

 _-¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Ahora pusiste una cara muy extraña_ -

 _-¡Completamente´ttebayo_!-le sonreí sincero. Por ahora olvidaría mi venganza. Por ahora.

Hinata me sonrió y se situó a mi lado mirando hacia los jardines. Estuvimos un rato en silencio absortos en el paisaje.

- _Me alegra haberte encontrado por aquí, Naruto-Kun_ -empezó hablar- _Hace algún tiempo que no conversábamos_ -

La miré sorprendido. Esa había sido una de las pocas veces que hablábamos en la que ella no tartamudeaba; algo me decía que el _champange_ con el que brindamos le había afectado más de lo que admitiría por si misma, pero no dije nada sobre esto y le sonreí- _Si, ha pasado un tiempo´ttebayo. Has estado ocupada, no quería molestar_ -

-Tú también estuviste ocupado, _N-Naruto-Kun-_ casi lo sentí como un reproche pero lo olvidé cuando me devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acercaba más- _No has cambiado nada, Naruto-Kun, sigues siendo tan amable como siempre_ -

Me rasque la nariz un poco nervioso- _Gracias´ttebayo_ \- me agaché un poco y levanté mi rostro para verla directamente a los ojos- _Pero la que de verdad no ha cambiado es usted´ttebayo. Sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre_ -creó que mi comentario la avergonzó mucho porque se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, cosa que no hacía desde los 12 años. Pero no pude evitar decírselo, ese vestido negro le quedaba perfecto. Bufé. Acabo de sonar como un pervertdio.

Pero parece que ella no lo notó porque me agradeció el cumplido- _G-Gracia_ s-me dijo- _T-Tú también te ves b-bien_ -

 _-¡Tú crees! ¡Yo siento que me veo raro´ttebayo! Odio que mi cabello se siente tan pegajoso y si pudiera quemaría todas las corbatas de la casa´ttebayo_!-ese comentario sirvió para que nos riéramos un rato y pudiéramos hablar un rato más.

Nos habíamos quedado casi media hora hablando pero ya iba siendo hora de que Hinata volviera a la fiesta. Si no seguro la regañarían.

- _C-Creo que y-ya es h-hora de v-volver_ -decía mientras señalaba la puerta y hacía ademán de irse.

Ahí fue cuando lo recordé-¡ _Espera´ttebayo!-_ la tomé de su muñeca.

-¿ _N-Naruto-Kun_?-me preguntó mientras me veía rebuscar en mi bolsillo.

-¡ _Aquí está!-_ lo saqué y se lo estiré- _Quería dártelo personalmente. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hinata-Ojou-Chan!_ -

Ella me vio con los ojos brillantes por un largo rato pero no cogía el paquete _-¡Anda ábrelo! ¡Es todo tuyo´ttebayo!_ -

-G _-Gracias_ -Con timidez, lo tomó de mi mano y deslizó el moño de la pequeña cajita. Pude observar como su rostro se iluminaba al ver el pequeño dije de zorro que había dentro.

- _Es una baratija, nada más_ -me moví incómodo- _Como vi que tenías una pulsera de dijes, pensé que sería buena idea..¡Pero si quieres podemos cambiarlo´ttbayo_!-

- _M-Me encanta, ¡M-Muchisimas gracias, Naruto-Kun_!-me sonrojé al verla tan emocionada.

- _Me alegra que te gustará ´ttebayo_ -le sonreí de vuelta.

 _-¡Bueno ahora si podemos irn…¡Whoa_!-sin querer había pisado la parte baja del vestido y había tropezado con ella pero gracias a mi entrenamiento pude evitar la caída.

Lo malo fue que no medí mi fuerza.

Abrimos los ojos cuan grandes eran.

No. No. No. ¡Esto no podía ser verdad!

¡Yo no podía estar besando a Ojou-Chan!

¡Ahora sí había metido la pata!

Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos por largos minutos mirándonos sin saber qué hacer o decir _-Y-Yo…-_ ni siquiera podía hablar ¡Le había robado un beso a Ojou-Chan! ¡Eso era casi inconcebible!

Pero, entonces, porque no podía despegar mis ojos de ella o de sus labios, o porque mi corazón se había acelerado de esa manera, o porque tenía tremendas ganar de volver a pegar nuestros labios.

Bueno, lo que si puedo asegurar que Hinata se dio cuenta o al menos lo presintió porque se sonrojo aún más-N-Naruto-Kun...¡Kya!-por acto reflejo, o al menos eso creí, me dio un cabezazo que casi me dejó inconsciente. al igual que ella.

Lo bueno es que había evitado que se golpeará haciendo que quedé encima de mí.

Luego de un rato, vi la sombra de un hombre arrodillándose a mi lado.

Es lo último que recuerdo.

.

.

Día tras día; año tras año.

Nuestros lazos fueron fortaleciéndose.

Hubieron tantos llantos como risas.

Fui testigo de tantas facetas tuyas que puedo reconocer cada una sin mucho esfuerzo.

Cada memoria contigo es valiosa pero las que más resaltaron son aquellas que hoy me hicieron el pecador que soy.

Son aquellas que más frecuencia me atacan en las noches y la recompensa que tengo al despertar.

.

.

Hemos caminado uno al lado de otro sin separarnos durante la mayoría de nuestras vidas.

Pero es acaso muy egoísta haber querido tomar tu mano.

.

.

.

Estos recuerdos son lo más preciado en mi vida; y si pudiera volver en el tiempo, los disfrutaría aún más porque sabría que sería una de las pocas cosas que tendría de tí.

.

.

.

 _Caminando un día de invierno, una pareja de jóvenes caminaba por el jardín de una Mansión._

 _La mujer era una esbelta joven de largo cabello negro-azulado que usaba un elegante Kimono morado y blanco que hacía resaltar su pálida piel y aquellos ojos aperlados que poseía._

 _Mientras que el joven poseía un corto cabello rubio y vestía un traje formal que resaltaba ya que llevaba la corbata desanudada en el cuello y la camisa abierta._

 _Era curioso verlos juntos por lo diferentes que eran._

 _Pensar que aquellos jóvenes de casi 20 años habían sido inocentes niños alguna vez._

 _-Sabes, Naruto-Kun-se escuchó hablar a la mujer atrayendo la atención del rubio-Días cómo estos me dan cierta nostalgia al corazón-_

 _El hombre alzó la vista sin decir palabra por un rato-La verdad…a mí me traen buenos recuerdos a la mente, ¿no lo cree, Ojou-Chan´ttebayo?-y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

 ***** Generalmente, en países como EE. UU., se celebran los "Dulces 16" que se asemeja a los "Quinceañeros" de por acá.

*Cuando dice lo de los entrenamientos se refiere a que sacó musculatura XD

*La parte en cursiva es el presente, tengan en cuenta algunos detallitos que allí puse. Ya verán porque más adelante ;)

 **Notas de autor:**

Corto pero ya no sabía que más escribir TT-TT Lo siento mucho…

Por otro lado, ¡Se terminó el arco de los recuerdos! ¡A partir de aquí comienza la verdadera historia de romance, drama y su toque de acción! Espero que se vaya aclarando el rol de cada personaje.

Ahora, como ya habrán notado: Nuestros personajes tendrán la edad de "The Last" en lo que resta la historia; es decir 19 años. Como ya les dije: Todos los acontecimientos que pasarán a partir de ahora están ubicados aproximadamente año y medio.

Pero…les tengo una mala noticia. Terminaron las vacaciones y con ello se viene la vuelta a clases. No les diré que no actualizaré, más bien les pido no se enojen si me demoró un poco, a veces la universidad se pone mala y me malogra los planes.

Igual trataré de escribir en mis días libres.

Gracias por la comprensión.

Nos leemos.

Matta Ne!


	5. Señales y Emociones

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es mía.

.

.

 _ **Secret Service**_

 _Capítulo 4_

 _Señales y Emociones_

.

.

Los años no perdonan a nadie; y paso a paso, vamos avanzando por el camino que escogemos en la vida.

Verás amistades eternas pasar a ser simples conocidos.

Cuadernos qua una vez llenaste con tanto esmero para entregar, arrinconados en una esquina polvorienta.

Juguetes que adoraste algún día, ahora son solo un hermoso recuerdo de una infancia que no volverá.

Amores no correspondidos, corazones rotos y almas heridas.

Las decisiones que tomes siempre tendrán una repercusión y que nada te salvará de esas consecuencias.

Quizás; algunos me consideren un exagerado por lo que digo: _"¡Chico! ¡Apenas estás empezando a vivir! ¡No deberías tener una visión tan oscura_!"

Pero es que ellos no entienden por lo que estoy pasando.

No entienden lo que se siente tener que tragarse tus propios sentimientos, lo que con tanta felicidad y dolor terminaste por aceptar, para que la persona que es tan importante en tu vida sea feliz.

Quizá ahora no lo entiendan…aún falta contar una parte de esta historia.

La mía. La tuya. La de ellos. La de él

No les mentiré.

Muy dentro de mí, aún guardo la esperanza de que no todo acabe mal…pero mi parte razonable, la que muy pocas veces uso, me dice que esto no tendrá un buen final.

Que muchos saldremos dañados o lastimados…

Pero no nos adelantemos…

Mejor terminemos de contar esta historia…

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Ser un agente de la SSS se ha ido complicando con los años; y más con los acontecimientos de los últimos meses.

Ojou y yo terminamos la preparatoria hace casi un año y, por ende, tuvimos que prepararnos para la universidad.

Ella quería ingresar a la universidad en la que estudiaron sus padres; al principio creí que Hiashi era quién le obligaría a asistir, pero me alegró saber que era su propia decisión y que era aceptada por su familia.

Como siempre yo estaba dispuesto a apoyarla en todo lo que decidiera. ¡Somos un equipo!

No mentiré. Las clases y las prácticas me mataban literalmente ¿Quién fue el demente que creo las Integrales? El maldito era un cabrón sin corazón.

Lo único bueno que sacaba de toda esa situación era el tiempo que pasaba con Hinata, había aumentado considerablemente; después de estar todos esos años un poco alejados por la escuela y los entrenamientos de la SSS.

Al menos ahora podíamos tener conversaciones largas como cuando éramos niños. A pesar de que trataban de matemáticas o historia, pero la intención era la misma.

Como sea, después de tan duro trabajo de parte de los dos, pudimos lograr entrar a la Universidad de Tokio*. ¡La Universidad de Tokio! ¡Lo habíamos logrado! ¡Lo hicimos!

Todo gracias a ella. Si ella no me hubiera apoyado en todo ese viaje, sé que jamás lo habría hecho. ¡Ella era la mejor! Ese día me pude dar el atrevimiento de abrazarla y dar vueltas en el aire. Ella solo se sonrojó y sonrió.

Sentí mi corazón palpitar como loco ante la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

Hace algún tiempo que vivía estas cosas estando junto con ella, emociones tan fuertes y pero por ese instante no le daría importancia, por ahora quería vivir el momento. ¡Estábamos tan contentos que nada podría arruinarlo!

Ni siquiera la mirada de furia de cierto castaño cerca de nosotros.

 _._

 _Señal N° 1: Rabia_

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Tuve algunos problemas para adaptarme a la nueva vida de universitario y sé que Ojou tampoco lograba adaptarse del todo. No era como en la escuela, dónde estábamos rodeados de gente que tenía contacto con la agencia y con el programa "Protección Familiar". La universidad tenía entre sus aulas gente de todos los rangos sociales y económicos de Japón; muchos de ellos no comprendían el "Circulo de familias"*; por lo cual, todos los SSS que se encontrarán en el campus debían pasar desapercibidos.

Así que aproveche esta situación. Adiós, estúpidos e incómodos trajes con corbata; Hola _jeans_ y camisetas.

Por fin había encontrado un lugar dónde no era el chiquillo maleducado que era el protector de la Señorita de la casa. Aquí sólo era Uzumaki Naruto, un simple y atolondrado chico que estudiaba en la universidad y que tenía la dicha de ser amigo de Hyuga Hinata.

Muchas personas, a las que yo digo "sanguijuelas", se acercaban a Ojou-Chan con motivos nada, como decirlo…puros.

Miles de veces había escuchado por los pasillos, grupos de chicos y chicas, que comentaban que si te acercabas y te hacías amiga de Hinata; te mimarían como si fueras de la misma realeza, llena de lujos y cosas extravagantes.

Lo peor de todo era que me tomaban a mí de ejemplo.

Los odiaba a muerte.

Ojala esas sabandijas pudieran entender que yo odiaba toda esas cosas de gente rica, que lo único que me importaba era la seguridad y protección de Ojou. Que si pudiera les diría todos que la vida de Hinata no era solo lujos, que vivía con muchas responsabilidades y peligros, que lo único que buscaba es ser, al menos por una vez, una chica normal y corriente.

Malditos aprovechadores.

Si tan sólo pudiera herir civiles, ya habría algunos cadáveres por allí regados.

Malditas reglas.

Pero al menos eso no me impedía cuidarla de esas personas. Quería que sólo se acercarán personas que relamente la vieran por cómo es en realidad: Tierna, dulce, cariñosa, vergonzosa, tímida pero fuerte cuando se lo propone, amable, perseverante…

Aspectos que sólo yo he visto en su totalidad y que son un gran tesoro para mí. Era un recién descubierto egoísta, porque sentía que él único que debería ver esos aspectos era yo. Sólo yo.

Y lo había logrado, nadie más entraba a nuestra pequeña burbuja.

Nadie…hasta el festival de primavera de la universidad.

Por algún motivo, no recuerdo muy bien que pasó ese día.

Solo recuerdo a Hinata siendo arrastrada por unos chicos y que era ayudada por un chico albino que la rescató.

Yo estaba allí, pero no recuerdo haberme movido para ayudarla o si quiera para tratar de hacer algo. Nada. Ni siquiera cuando fue que volvió a estar a mi lado.

Esa parte está totalmente en blanco en mi memoria…

Lo que si recuerdo muy bien es esa opresión en mi pecho que sentí cuando la vi alejarse con ese chico de la mano.

O cuando la vi reír sonrojada al lado de él.

Tampoco entendía, porque no pude relajarme cuando me dijo que era solo un chico que la ayudo.

Lo único que podía mantenerme a raya y algo calmado fue la posibilidad de no volverlo a ver irrumpir entre nosotros.

O al menos eso pensé hasta que lo volví a ver dos meses después.

.

 _Señal N° 2: Confusión_

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

Habíamos estado caminado por los jardines de la Mansión. Habíamos cogido la costumbre de caminar mientras nevaba; por algún motivo, cada vez que hacíamos aquello, recordábamos con nostalgia o alegría nuestro pasado.

Ese momento para mí era muy preciado. Era algo íntimo de nosotros y creía, tontamente, que nadie nos lo quitaría.

- _Hinata-Sama, Otsutsuki Toneri-Sama se encuentra en la recepción_ -llegó a avisar una de las sirvientes de la mansión.

- _Enseguida voy, Nana-San. Por favor, avísele que enseguida iré a recibirlo_ -noté a Ojou más animada que de costumbre - _Vamos, Naruto-Kun. No debemos dejar esperar a los invitados_ -y la vi caminar elegantemente hacia dónde Nana había indicado.

Yo sólo la seguí mecánicamente pensado: ¿Quién diablos sería ese sujeto? ¿Desde cuándo Hinata conocía a alguien que no me hubiera presentado antes?

Cuando llegamos, me sorprendí ver al tipo del festival teniendo una larga charla con Hiashi. Estaban tan ensimismados en su conversación que no notaron cuando llegamos a la estancia, así que tuve que carraspear para que nos prestarán atención.

Si quería descubrir cuál era la razón de que ese tipo buscará a Hinata, esa sería la única forma de descubrirlo.

- _Hyuga-San, un gusto volver a verla_ -se acercó a nosotros y la saludó con un beso en el dorso de la mano.

La vi sonrojarse y eso me irritó. ¡Quién se creía este atrevido para andar de besucón con Ojou!

- _Oh, lo lamentó_ \- creó que notó mi cara de fastidio porque volteó a verme con los ojos abiertos- _Tú debes ser, el SSS de Hyuga-San ¿verdad? Disculpa mis modales: Otsutsuki Toneri, gusto en conocerle-_ me saludó con una sonrisa de lo más vacía y falsa que seguro tenía en su repertorio.

Pero había algo más, ese tipo era un miembro del "Círculo de Familias"*, su apellido me sonaba de los registros, pero por lo que veía no tenía un SSS…era extraño. Muy extraño, ningún agente debería estar tan alejado de su protegido.

Cuando iba a preguntarle sobre este hecho, el vejete se me adelantó.

- _Hinata, Otsutsuki-San ha venido a hacerme una petición, respecto a ti_ -empezó a hablar. Los dos lo miramos expectantes.

- _Quisiera invitarla, si es que no tiene ya otros planes para esta noche, acompañarme a tomar el té en la terraza_ -lo vi inclinarse como un caballero. En serio, ¿quién se creía este tipo? No estábamos en la Edad Media para andar con esa onda.

- _S-Si no es mucha m-molestia, me g-gustaría acompañarlo_ -¡Eso! Bien Hinata-Ojou, póngalo en su luga…espera. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

 _-¿Qué?-_ la miré consternado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

 _-¡Me alegra que aceptará! Entonces esperaré por usted a las 5_ -volvió a depositar un beso en su mano-Nos veremos, Hyuga-San-después salió de la sala acompañado por Hiashi.

Ambos nos quedamos parados, uno al lado del otro, sin saber que decir o hacer.

 _-¿En serio quieres ir con él_?-me atreví a preguntar. No me respondió- _Sabes que si no estás cómoda con esto, yo te puedo ayudar´ttebayo. ¡Nos podemos escapar del viejo y así no se enterará_!-

- _Q-Quiero ir, N-Naruto-Kun. S-Se lo debo, por lo del f-festival-_

 _-¡Pero eso no es tu obligación ir´ttebayo! ¡Si es sólo por una deuda que tienes con él, yo puedo ir por ti para agradecerle en tu nombre_!-

La vi negar con la cabeza- _Iremos y le agradeceremos apropiadamente. Eso será todo, Naruto-Kun_ -

Bufé pero terminé aceptando a regañadientes.

Al menos esa sería la última vez que lo aguantará.

 _._

 _Era un iluso al creer eso…_

 _._

 _Señal N°3: Orgullo_

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

Quién diría que una invitación a tomar té traería tantos problemas. Quién diría que una simple reunión de agradecimiento hubiera terminado así. Quién diría que un extraño lograría ganarse su corazón en un minuto, cuando otro había caminado a su lado por tanto tiempo.

La verdad no lo sé, pero quisiera averiguarlo.

Ese día todo había pasado normal. Nos vestimos formales, llegamos y tomamos el té, charlamos un poco y nos fuimos.

¿Qué pasó para que terminará así? Juró que no noté nada extraño ese día, pero por eso ahora me encuentro en este dilema.

Me preguntó: ¿Cuántas veces estuvo a su lado y no me lo dijo? ¿Cuántas veces ese tipo robo nuestro tiempo juntos para que ella estuviera junto a él? ¿Por qué mierda no puedo odiarlo completamente como quisiera? ¿Por qué me duele verla tan feliz a pesar de ser mi meta en la vida?

- _Y-Yo e-estoy s-saliendo c-con T-Toneri-San_ -me dijiste esa mañana y me hiciste prometer no contárselo a nadie porque hablarías con tu familia apropiadamente.

Solo recuerdo que después de esa revelación asentí mecánicamente y que baje a la cocina a tomar lo que sea que hubiera.

Me froté el puente de la nariz; me sentía tan perturbado a pesar de no poder encontrarle razón alguna a mi comportamiento.

Me sentía morir y a la vez tan vivo que dolía.

Sentía mi pecho ser oprimido por un peso que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿Por qué no lo sé? ¿Por qué me afectó tanto esa noticia?

- _Naruto ¿te encuentras bien?_ -levanté la vista y me encontré con Shikamaru, mirándome con un deje de preocupación.

- _Tsk, no te veo hace semanas y te vienes a comportar como mamá gallina´ttebayo-_

 _-¿Qué te sucede_?-volvió a preguntar. Tenía que recordar que tratar de desviar el tema con Shikamaru era una tarea casi titánica; así que le explique todo con lujo de detalle.

Desde lo que empecé a sentir hace algunos meses

Él era un genio, él sabría lo que me pasaba. Lo invité a sentarse para poder comentarle mi problema.

Pero, mientras más avanzaba mi relato, veía que su rostro se ponía cada vez más pálido, tanto que parecía a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

 _-¿Tú qué crees que sea´ttebayo? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Estás ahí´ttebayo_?-moví mis manos frente a él durante unos minutos.

- _Yo…lo siento, Naruto. No puedo ayudarte con esto_ -se levantó de su asiento torpemente y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Lo miré confundido. Jamás había visto a Shikamaru de esa manera.

 _._

 _._

 _Esa fue la última vez que hablamos como amigos…_

.

.

- _Naruto, si supieras, cuánto has complicado las cosas-_ decía un joven mientras sacaba un teléfono de su bolsillo y marcaba un número con rapidez- _Tan sólo espero que algún día me perdones_ -

.

.

 _Señal N°4: Angustia_

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

Miré a la puerta confundido, no entendía que le pasaba a Shikamaru pero ahora no estaba de humor para descubrirlo.

Me volví a sentar en el mismo sitio de antes; mientras me frotaba la cabeza desesperado.

¡Odiaba sentirme así!

- _Creo que se volvió loco-_

 _-Le diré a Nee-Sama que su SSS, no está en condiciones de trabajar_ -voltee hacia la puerta y me encontré a Hanabi y Konohamaru parados en el marco de la puerta.

 _-¿Qué haces ustedes aquí´ttebayo?-_ pregunté.

- _Yo vine a comer algo, pero cuando te vi dije que tenía que molestarte_ -me sonrió la mocosa. Esa chiquilla era terrible. Desde que la conozco sólo ha sido como una molestia en el culo, no paraba de gastarme bromas por dónde la viera. La miré irritado.

 _-¿Y tú, Konohamaru?-_

 _-Yo vine a dejar la invitación de la boda de Asuma-Oji-San a Kakashi-Sensei y a Hyuga-Sama_ -me dijo Konohamaru un tanto incómodo.

Bueno, al menos él tenía una excusa buena. Según sabía, su tío iba a casarse con, nada más y nada menos, que con su SSS.

Quizás sonará sorprendente pero no lo era tanto. Ya se habían visto casos de protegidos que formaban un lazo tan fuerte con su "Dueño del contrato" que llegaban a casarse y tener hijos. Según me contó Kakashi, lo único malo de esa situación era todo el papeleo que debería hacerse para reemplazar al protector.

 _-¿En qué tanto piensas, Naru-Kun?-_ me sacó de mi ensoñación.

 _-Nada que te importe, Ojou-Hime…_ -le dije con sorna. Sabía que odiaba que le dijeran Princesa, porque según ella, eso significaba debilidad.

- _Ya en serio, ¿qué sucede? Me parece extraño que no estés pegado como chicle de mi Nee-Sama-_ A pesar de que me extraño que no me devolviera el insulto

 _-¡Hey! Yo no paró pegado de ella´ttebayo-_

 _-¡Claro que sí! Pareces enfermo celoso_ -me sonrojé ante lo que dijo- _Ya entiendo porque Nee-Sama ya no se junta contigo-_

 _-¡Es mi deber´ttebayo! ¡Hinata si se junta conmigo!_ -baje la voz- _O al menos o hacía-_

 _-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso_?-por la cara que me dio parecía que Hinata aún no hablaba con ella.

Me quedé callado un instante. Si ella aún no le decía debía ser por algo.

- _Naruto, ¿qué sucede con Nee-Sama?-_ la seriedad en su voz y rostro me hizo dudar si contarle o no. Quizás ella me ayudaría a entender estas cosas- _Juró que si no me lo dices ahora, haré de tu vida un infierno-_

Ahora tenía que elegir entre saber lo que pasaba conmigo y mi lealtad con Hinata. ¡Demonios!

Suspiré- _No puedo decírtelo´ttebayo. Me hizo jurarlo-_ me miró con duda unos minutos- _Pero si necesito tu ayuda y está relacionado con eso_ -

La vi acomodarse cerca de la mesa con Konohamaru muy cerca de ella-Te escuchó-

- _Yo…Yo…he reaccionado muy mal con lo de Hinata y no tengo idea de lo que podría ser lo que me pasa. Siento que todos estos años a su lado no son nada, ella es mi mejor amiga pero a veces siento que no es suficiente. Siento como si faltara algo, pero no logró decifrarlo´ttebayo. Me siento frustrado por eso, porque no puedo describirlo y …_ -

- _Eres un idiota_ -la miré sorprendido. Pensé que bromeaba pero por su expresión parecía todo lo contrario _-Dime una cosa_ -me miró directo a los ojos _-¿Nee-Sama es realmente importante para ti?-_

 _-¡Por supuesto! Es una de mis personas más preciadas´ttebayo-_

 _-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí preguntándome a mí? ¡Díselo a ella! Quién mejor que ella para comprenderte…ni siquiera ella me conoce tanto a mí-_

Miré al suelo. Era cierto, Ojou era la persona que mejor me comprendía…que mejor me conocía.

- _Tienes razón. La buscaré enseguida, ¡gracias Hanabi-Chan_!-me levanté y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Ella era la clave de todo.

 _._

 _._

 _Y lo sería hasta el final~_

.

 _-¿Crees que Naruto-Nii-Chan este bien?-_

- _Ese tonto lo arruinará. Creo que tenemos que ayudarlo, Konohamaru_ -le sonrió.

 _._

 _Señal N° 5: Decisión_

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

La busqué por todos lados de la mansión. Si era verdad lo que dijo la mocos…digo Hanabi-Chan, Hinata podría darme una respuesta.

Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera nada grave. Qué fuera lo que fuera no nos afectará y que podamos seguir como antes.

Pero me di cuenta que eso no sería posible cuando te vi apoyada en el mismo balcón de antaño, en el que accidentalmente marcamos un hito en la vida del otro, él mismo en el que te veo aferrada a los brazos de un hombre ajeno a mí.

Abrazando a alguien quien no soy yo; mientras que yo me siento destruido al ver tu sonrisa de alegría escondida entre su cuello.

Quizás era muy tonto para darme cuenta antes, o quizás no quería aceptar la realidad.

Pero al verte allí, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez; me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas: El porqué de mi necesidad de estar a tu lado a toda hora, de protegerte hasta de lo más pequeño, de quererte solo a mi lado, de imaginar que nunca te separarías de mí…

Allí, parado como estúpido en el marco de la puerta, pude darle un nombre a aquello que me había negado a aceptar…

- _H-Hinata, y-yo…_ -

 _Te quiero._

Dije al aire, mientras te veía envuelta en la felicidad…mientras mi recién descubierto amor se rompía en pedazos.

 _._

 _Señal N° 6 Felicidad_

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _ **Todos los caminos, en alguna parte, se unen a los otros de manera fuerte y permanente.**_

 _ **Cada uno de estos personajes, tomará decisiones que afectarán a los otros cuyo camino en común no es otro que el sentimiento más fuerte, puro y destructivo de todos.**_

 _ **Aquel que con muchos rostros te hará confundir o alegrar…**_

 _ **Eres libre de elegir el bando al que apoyarás, sólo debes saber una cosa.**_

 _ **Algo que podrá o no afectar tu decisión.**_

 _ **En esta vida…**_

 _ **No siempre existen finales felices~**_

 _ **Ahora todo depende de ti.**_

 _ **¿Cuál es la decisión correcta?**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo mejor?**_

.

 _Señal N°7: Amor~_

.

.

.

.

 _En la SSS, te enseñan como leer señales de peligro para poder brindar una mejor protección a la persona a la que eres seleccionada._

 _Un error y podía costarte tanto la vida de tu protegido como la tuya._

 _._

 _Siempre pensé que había logrado superar ese entrenamiento y que ahora podría identificar como un maestro las señales._

 _Si tan sólo hubiera podido ver ESAS señales, esas que marcarían mi presente y futuro, ¿todo lo que pasó se hubiera evitado?_

 _Jamás lo sabré~_

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

*La Universidad de Tokio es una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Japón.

*Círculo de Familias: Son aquellas familias que por generaciones han formado gran influencia en las diversas ramas de la sociedad y que han buscado protección de la Agencia "Shinobi Secret Service" por lo menos por 3 generaciones. He ahí que se llame Secret Service, es solo una agencia de protección para unos cuantos suertudos XDD

*Quiero que sepan que las señales y las emociones no son sólo de Naruto, son de los otros personajes:

Rabia-Neji

Confusión-Naruto

Orgullo-Toneri

Felicidad-Hinata

Angustia-Shikamaru

Decisión-Hanabi y Konohamaru

Amor-varios personajes que ustedes deben descubrir, sólo recuerden que el amor tiene muchas formas. Muahahahha

Cada emoción representará el papel del personaje en el fic. Ya se puso interesante ¿no?

*Sé que ya lo notaron pero: ¡Los recuerdos son parte fundamental del fic! Ya tengo el final escrito en mi cabeza por eso les digo que presten atención a esas partes.

 **Notas de Autor:**

¿Qué pasó, gente? ¿Los confundí? ¡Perfecto! Eso quería hacer. Qué pensaron…¿El SSS estaría en contra de ellos? ¡No señores! Si es el lema de la agencia: "Crear lazos fuertes" Obviamente tienen que aceptar que algunos se enamoren de sus protegidos. Es más, hasta los molestan…pobre Narutín XDDD

Ahora la pregunta del millón: ¿Los Hyuga aceptan estos tipos de relaciones? O ¿Es cosa de Neji? Les he dejado algunas pistas a ver si averiguan que cual es.

Además: ¿Hinata estará enamorada de Naruto? Porque ya dije que quiere a Toneri pero ¿Cuánto?

¡Que pasará! Yo lo sé pero no puedo decir mucho XDDDDDDD

Por cierto…¿Notaron que Naruto ya no le dice Ojou-Chan? Ahora usa el Ojou o el Hinata XDDD

 **SPOILER TIME: HINATA TENDRÁ UN CAPÍTULO MÁS ADELANTE RELATANDO SU VERSIÓN DE LA HISTORIA.**

Gracias por su espera. No sé cómo logré desocuparme de la u pero lo hice y aproveché la situación.

¡Espero que me den sus teorías conspiradoras en mis comentarios!

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

¡Matta ne!


	6. Regla Número 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es enteramente mía.

.

.

 _ **Secret Service**_

 _Capítulo 5_

 _Regla Número 1_

.

.

" _Las personas más buenas son las que mueren primero"_

 _Visto por ahí._

 _._

 _._

 _-Shikamaru..Hola soy yo, Naruto´ttebayo. Mira sé que quizás las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado un poco en estos meses, pero en serio, necesito hablar contigo´ttebayo. Necesito un consejo tuyo ¿Recuerdas? Tú eres el genio entre los dos y sé que tú puedes ayudarme. Jamás le pediría a alguien más esto, Shikamaru. Eres mi amigo y confió en ti, por ese eres al único al que puedo hablarle de esto. Por favor, contéstame. Realmente necesito tu ayuda´ttebayo-_

Así terminé de mandarle un mensaje de voz a Shikamaru. Ya era la cuarta vez que le llamaba y el cabrón no me contestaba. Aunque a decir verdad era algo extraño.

Pregunté por él a los empleados de la mansión pero tampoco lo habían visto.

Aunque a decir verdad, su comportamiento de hace rato me pareció muy extraño. Quizás le había pasado algo…

 _-¡AH_!-grité frustrado mientras me revolvía el cabello. Ahora no era un buen momento para estar pensando en los problemas de otros cuando tenía los míos propios.

Chasqueé la lengua. Sentía mi corazón latir acelerado. Sigo

Odiaba sentirme así pero a la vez me encantaba; como sí todo fuera tan confuso y claro a la vez. Sentirme muerto y a la vez tan vivo.

¿Cómo una sola persona puede provocarte tantos sentimientos contradictorios? ¿Por qué tiene que doler saber que dicha persona no corresponde esos sentimientos tan destructivos y cálidos?

El amor era una basura.

Una basura que me agrada tener.

Suspiré. Como diría Shikamaru, la vida era problemática. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Lo único bueno que sacaba de todo esto era que podía estar solo por lo menos unos minutos, necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco antes de encontrarme con Hinata para llevarla a clases. Todavía no tengo idea de cómo verla sin que mis sentimientos me sobrepasen.

¿Cómo podré ser su protector ahora?

Ella siempre decía que lo que más le agradaba de mí eran mi honestidad y mi fortaleza. Lástima que por esas mismas actitudes, inevitablemente, nuestra relación se verá afectada.

Perdón, debería decir nuestra _amistad_...tú ya tienes a alguien más importante que yo…

Mierda.

Estoy jodido.

Ni siquiera cuando debo calmarme lo puedo hacer. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo tu sonrisa envuelta en sus brazos. Esa imagen jamás se me quitará de mi cabeza y debo admitir que soy un masoquista porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo bella que se veía en ese balcón.

¿Qué eres Hinata? ¿Cómo has podido ganarte toda mi cordura sin que yo lo notará? ¿Cómo mis sentimientos puros de protegerte pasaron a ser estos destructivos sentimientos de amor?

Un sonido tintineante interrumpió mis pensamientos. Empecé a maldecir ese ruido que habí interrumpido mis pensamientos hasta que caí en cuenta que venía de mi pantalón.

Metí la mano al bolsillo y casi lo dejó caer ante una nueva llamada entrante: Número desconocido.

Miré con duda. Casi nadie conocía mi número telefónico y las que sí lo hacían, las tenía anotadas en el teléfono.

Porque alguien desconocido tendría mi número.

¿Qué podría haber pasado?

Acepté la llamada. Mejor sacarme la duda pronto. Aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

- _Bueno, Uzumaki Naruto, habla´ttebayo…-_

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Hay cosas en la vida que pueden evitarse de una u otra manera: No aceptar una droga o una botella de alcohol para evitar cometer tonterías, evitar conducir a una alta velocidad para no sufrir un accidente o algo similar. Ese tipo de decisiones que se toman para evitar una desgracia o el dolor, sentido común se le dice, pero una vida evitando sería vacía y sin sentido.

Nadie pelearía por lo cree, por ser una imprudencia contra la ley.

Nadie salvaría una vida porque correría la vida de uno mismo.

Nadie velaría por su amor no correspondido porque eso le haría daño.

La vida no tendría sentido sin dolor.

Quizás suene masoquista, pero es la verdad. Si no fuera así, yo no estaría parado en el umbral de una puerta viendo a la lejanía como mi querida Ojou baila sonriendo con su actual pareja.

La llamada de Kakashi fue muy oportuna ¿no? Llamarme justo cuando estaba lamentándome de mi corazón roto.

Aunque, a decir verdad, gracias a ello pude ver las cosas claramente.

Sin el dolor, mi vida no tendría sentido. Sin aceptar el dolor de verla en los brazos de otro, quizás no sería capaz de estar a su lado protegiéndola. Era mi deber y mi meta en la vida: Velar por su bienestar es lo único que puedo hacer ahora, si eso es lo que permite que me mantenga a su lado.

Los aplausos no se dejan esperar y la sala se inunda con su demostración de habilidad.

Agradecimientos, una inclinación y salen de la vista del público tomados de la mano.

Se ven tan perfectos que duele…¿o soy sólo yo?

Agitó mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que solo me distraían. Desconcentrarme ahora podría ser malo, la última vez que paso; Hinata y yo terminamos con los pulgares fracturados y vivos por poco.

Decidí ir a buscarla a los camerinos; al menos allí, el estorbo de su novio la dejaría en paz y yo podría aprovechar para hablar con ella.

Desde que me dijo lo de Toneri no habíamos tenido una conversación normal. Pareciera que cada vez que estamos bien, ocurre algo que no nos permite volver a establecer nuestro vínculo.

Rayos. A veces pienso que alguien muy malvado escribe mi historia con Hinata de la manera más cruel posible.*

¡Genial! Ahora estoy divagando. "Lo que hace el amor" dirían algunos.

 _-¡Ah! Naruto, qué bueno que te encuentro_ -me tense al escuchar al individuo tras de mí. Justo cuando pensaba que no lo vería por un rato.

- _Toneri…-Sama_ -De las pocas veces que hemos coincidido, tratarlo con respeto me era y es muy difícil, ¿qué hombre trataría de esa manera al otro que le robo a su amada? Si no fuera por la amenaza de castigo de Kakashi ya lo hubiera mandado directo a un lugar no muy agradable.

Ahora que lo pienso bien; Kakashi se ha estado comportando raro con el tema de Toneri y Hinata cuando estoy presente. Quizás él…

 _-¿Estás de acuerdo, Naruto?-_

 _-¿Qué?-_ lo miré confundido- _Lo siento, me distraje´ttebayo. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_ –

- _No hay problema. Verás lo que dije fue…_ -se acercó y me susurró al oído- _Deja de ver de ese modo a Hinata o te arrepentirás_ -me quedé estático por unos segundos. Ni siquiera noté cuando se fue de mi lado- _Recuerda esto, ella es mía. Sólo mía_ -

¿Mirarla de ese modo? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿A quién?

Abrí mis ojos cuan grandes eran.

No.

No.

No.

No era posible. Claro que no.

Él no podría saberlo. No tendría cómo saberlo ¿verdad?

Yo no se lo había dicho a nadie.

¡Cómo era posible que supiera lo que siento por ella! ¡Es imposible!

Juró que no me había comportado diferente con ella, jamás dije algo en este tiempo. Ni siquiera a Shikamaru, ya que no me hablaba hace mucho.

¿Cómo ese hombre había descubierto mi secreto mejor guardado?

¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!

Lo peor de todo, ¿se lo habrá dicho a Hinata?

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Habíamos vuelto a la mansión hace horas. Por petición de Toneri, los SSS viajamos en un auto aparte mientras que él llevaba a Hinata en el suyo.

Traté de verme lo más normal posible al aceptar la propuesta, pero por dentro estaba muerto de ansiedad.

No sé cómo ni desde cuando ese hombre sabía lo que sentía por Ojou, pero me aterraba la idea de que se lo contará.

Tenía miedo que me odiará por estos sentimientos, o peor, que ignorará mis sentimientos. Aún no estaba preparado para eso, hace poco recién me he dado cuenta de lo que sentía; además, de por sí ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para aumentar la distancia.

Por eso, ahora me encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación. Quería resolver de una vez este dilema.

Si ella lo sabe, aceptaré como hombre las consecuencias de mis actos y si por algún motivo, él no le dijo nada, al menos podré hablar con ella unos minutos.

Apreté con fuerza la llave que traía.

Era la llave maestra de la mansión.

Todos los SSS de la familia tenían una, pero sólo podía ser usada en casos de emergencias. Jamás la había utilizado, ya que Hinata siempre me permitía entrar a su habitación siempre que quisiera, pero esta vez había estado tocando por un largo rato y ni siquiera me contestaba.

Así que tomé la llave de mi habitación y me debatía entre abrir o no la puerta.

Estaba preocupado porque Hinata no era de las muchachas que se encierran en su habitación por nada, pero por otro lado, podría estar en una situación incómoda si abro la puerta sin más.

 _-¿Qué debería hacer´tebayo?-_

Estaba confundido. Saber o no saber. He ahí el dilema.

No, esto no podía quedarse así.

Tenía que obtener explicaciones.

Era ahora o nunca.

Lástima que cuando estaba por poner la llave en la cerradura, un golpe en la nuca me noqueó.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

No tengo idea que fue lo qué paso, pero cuando recuperé la conciencia estaba atado con cinta adhesiva a una silla y me rodeaban 6 hombres. 5 de ellos no parecían ser SSS pero si se veía que tenían algún entrenamiento en pelea por su musculatura.

Al sexto sí que pude identificarlo.

 _-¿Shikamaru?-_ lo miré confundido. ¿Qué diablos hacía él con esos sujetos _?-¡Shikamaru! Casi muero del susto´ttebayo_ -me reí nerviosamente- _Así que era una broma´ttebayo. Pensé que esos tipos me habían secuestrado, me alegra que seas tú ¿Esto es para mi cumpleaños? ¡Pero si faltan todavía dos semanas´ttebayo! No tenías que hacerlo´ttebayo_ -quizás suene como un iluso o un completo idiota pero realmente creía que era algo como una sorpresa.

Jamás. Nunca en mi vida…hubiera esperado lo que me dijo segundos después aquel que decía ser mi amigo.

- _No es lo que crees, Naruto_ -la mirada que me dio…no sabía si se trataba de una mirada fría o arrepentida. Lo único que sé que yo lo miré como si no lo conociera- _Ya saben qué hacer con él_ -se alejó un poco de nosotros.

Yo no le había entendido.

Pero lo otros sí que lo habían hecho.

Un fuerte puñetazo vino de mi derecha, fue tanto el impulso que hizo rodar un poco la silla en el suelo. Luego vino otro puñetazo, seguido de otro y otro.

Sentía sus golpes por todo mi rostro. Me sentía patético: Había pasado mi vida siendo entrenando diversos tipos de artes marciales, pero no podía defenderme de estos tipos. Estaba inmovilizado y probablemente drogado, no había nada que hacer más que soltar quejidos por sus golpes.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando dejaron de usar sus manos para empezar a patearme en el suelo.

Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo lo estuvieron haciendo.

De todas forma, traté de enderezarme y confrontarlo _-¡Shikamaru! ¡Dimelo!-_ una patada en mi estómago me hizo retorcerme un poco pero aun así proseguí _-¡Por qué haces esto´tebayo! ¡Éramos amigos! ¡Qué te he hecho para que me hagas esto_!-

Él ni me miró, siguió viendo a los otros hombres mientras me golpeaban. Por lo que veía, le importaba una mierda lo que me hacían porque lo vi acercarse hacia la puerta. Ahí ya había dado todo por perdido, pero para mi sorpresa paró de improviso y volteo a mirarme. No pude escucharlo pero si pude leerle los labios. Lo que dijo me dejó helado. Luego de eso, volvió por donde iba y salió dando un portazo.

- _La Regla Número 1, Naruto_ \- Quizás otro no hubiera entendido que había querido decir con eso, quizás los tipos que me golpeaban ni siquiera tendrían idea del peso que esas palabras traían consigo.

Un vago recuerdo de mi niñez cruzó por mi mente…

.

 _Dentro de las instalaciones de la organización se encontraba una pequeña escuela dónde los futuros agentes se preparaban para sus entrenamientos._

 _-Ustedes son la nueva generación de SSS-hablaba una mujer algo mayor frente a un aula de clase lleno de niños y niñas muy pequeños-Deben saber, de manera casi perfecta, todos los requisitos de protección que requerirán para mantener a salvo a su protegido asignado. Por lo cual, serán entrenados en diversas áreas como lo son las artes marciales, espionaje…-_

 _-Está Baa-Chan es aburrida ¿No, Shikamaru´ttebayo?-susurraba un pequeño rubio de 5 años._

 _-Tsk, es muy problemática. Yo quería dormir un rato más-decía un pelinegro de la misma edad en medio de un bostezo._

 _El rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Eres muy vago´ttebayo-_

 _-¡Hey, tú! ¡Uzumaki! ¡Ponte de pie!-_

 _-P-Pero, B-Baa…digo S-Sensei…¡yo no estaba haciendo nada malo´ttebayo! ¡Estaba escuchando la clase!-_

 _-¡Silencio! Si estás tan concentrado, recítame las 3 reglas principales de la organización-_

 _-¡Pero…-no pudo continuar porque la mirada de advertencia de la mujer era casi asesina-Etto…la 3ra regla es que los miembros de la organización…uhmmm…siempre deben procurar la vida del protegido sobre la suya-_

 _La mujer asintió._

 _-La 2da…etto…Los agentes no deben descuidar la salud y bienestar del protegido y de sí mismo a menos que la situación así lo requiera…sino…dar proraidad...¡Prioridad al protegido!´ttebayo. SI eso era lo que iba a decir-_

 _La mujer volvió a asentir-Muy bien, ¿y la primera?-_

 _-La primera era…-empezó a sudar frío. No recordaba esa y si no respondía rápido, la vieja seguro que lo castigaba._

 _-Naruto-el niño escuchó un susurro y bajó ligeramente la mirada. Se encontró con su amigo acostado encima de la mesa empujando un cuaderno hacia él._

 _-Gracias, Shikamaru-susurró. Tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas-¡La Regla Número 1 de la organización es…-_

 _._

 _-La lealtad del agente le pertenece a su protegido sobre todas las circunstancias-_ recité inconscientemente mientras los otros tipos me arrastraban fuera de ese lugar.

Ni el dolor de los golpes que recibí se compara a como me sentí en ese momento. Ni si quiera el que sentí cuando supe sobre la relación de Hinata.

Este era diferente. Este no era el tipo de dolor que te destruía, pero aun así te lastimaba de tal modo que eras incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo.

Solo una persona podía estar ocasionando esto

- _Neji_ -susurré antes de recibir un golpe en la nuca.

Es lo último que recuerdo.

.

.

" _El amor tiene muchas caras._

 _A veces se muestra en la amistad pura e inocente de los infantes que juegan tranquilos en un parque._

 _Otras con la pasión de dos amantes en un encuentro nocturno._

 _O simplemente creer en esa persona, tener confianza en ella y que ella confíe en ti…_

 _Solo aquellas personas de buen corazón son aquellas que mejor saben amar pero son las que más riesgos deben correr._

 _Las personas más buenas mueren primero._

 _Mueren los sentimientos, mueren las esperanzas, mueren las ilusiones._

 _Y más importante aún…_

 _Muere la confianza…_

 _¿Qué tanto amor debe tener la lealtad para destruir?_

 _Esa es la pregunta correcta"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***¡Naruto sabe que escribo sobre él! (¿)**

 **Notas de Autor:**

¡Hola! ¡Mis queridos lectores! Esta vez me demore más de lo habitual para actualizar pero tuve que reescribir este capítulo porque no me convencía del todo. La verdad iba a meter la acción de Shikamaru más adelante pero ya no puedo alargar más este fic así que aquí lo tienen!

Ahora si empezó el dramón que se viene. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Un saludo enorme _**a Lovely-Shy Girl y a LavanderMikan**_! A las pobres las he bombardeado de spoiler así que tenía que darles algo a cambio XDD

La frase del inicio la vi en el Facebook de _**Getsuga Tenshou**_ y me inspiro para el capítulo! ¡Un saludo enorme para ella también! Espero que la frase del final le haya dado sentido a la frase de inicio con respecto al capi XDD

¡POR CIERTO! LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ SOBRE HINATA ¡YUHUUU!

¡Gracias por leerme queridos lectores! Cuando tenga más tiempo (y la desgraciada universidad me suelte XDD) contestaré sus reviews.

Pero hay alguien por allí a la que le tengo que decir algo: "sara", una Ghest que puso un comentario en mi capítulo pasado, no quiero ser grosera pero mírate de nuevo InuxBoku SS, aparte de ser un buen manga, quiero que veas que mi fic no se parece en NADA a él. Si alguna vez hago una adaptación de cualquier cosa, por respeto al autor, pondré directamente que es una ADAPTACIÓN. No me gusto para nada que me dijeras que plagie algo. Cualquiera que haga eso, es una falta de respeto tanto al autor original como a los lectores y por ello, no se debe hacer ni en FF ni en otro servidor. Gracias.

Bueno, después de haberme desahogado. Me despido. Nos leemos en la próxima: ¡BYE BYE!


	7. Princesa Confundida, Caballero Perdido

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

 _ **Secret Service**_

 _Capitulo 6_

 _Princesa Confundida, Caballero Perdido_

.

.

 _"Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada; siempre debes_

 _considerar que este también posee una contratapa significativa._

 _Depende desde donde lo leas"_

.

.

 _ **Hinata´s Pov**_

.

.

Cuando era pequeña, mi mundo giraba en torno a mi familia, los empleados de la mansión y esas extrañas personas con traje y corbata que siempre acompañaban a mi padre y a mi madre; y a casi todos los adultos que conocía. Apenas tenía 6 años cuando una incógnita se formó en mi infantil cabeza: ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué veían con adoración a los adultos?

Pesé a nunca haber hecho la pregunta directamente, la respuesta me llegó a los 8 años de la persona más inesperada.

- _Sabe, Hinata-Ojou-Sama, cuando usted crezca un poco más, conocerá a alguien muy especial que la acompañará siempre a lo largo de su vida para cuidarla. Espero que cuando ese día llegué; ustedes dos puedan ser amigos_ -me contó con una voz dulce Kurenai-San, la mujer que se hacía llamar la protectora de mi madre.

Quizás fue el modo que lo dijo o las palabras que usó, pero desde ese día soñé con conocer a la persona que estaría a mi lado sin dudarlo.

Mientras tanto, seguiría con las clases de etiqueta, música, danza y cualesquiera que mis padres considerarán pertinentes para una señorita de alta sociedad. No me malinterpreten, no me quejaba. Así era mi vida, a mis queridos hermanos y a mí nos habían criado de esa manera desde bebés. Era lo único que conocíamos y estábamos bien con ello.

Así había sido y así sería, o al menos eso creía.

Lo creía hasta que el día tan esperado para mí llegó. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Fue mañana de agosto en la que mi padre nos convocó a mi hermano mayor y a mí a su despacho para darnos una noticia importante.

 _-Neji. Hinata_ -comenzó a hablar después de revisar unos documentos que Utakata-San le había entregado- _Cómo sabrán, nuestra familia posee una gran influencia en el país, política como económicamente; por eso mismo, tenemos muchos enemigos que buscan lograr derrocarnos_ -lo miré sin entender. No pensé jamás que mi vida estaría en riesgo, pero no entendía a que venía al tema- _Por ello, por generaciones, hemos estado bajo la protección de una organización especializada en protección a la cual Utakata pertenece-_ le hizo una seña a Utakata-San que nos entregó los documentos que Otou-Sama leía minutos antes- _La organización es llamada" Shinobi Secret Service" y asignan a una persona de la misma edad del protegido para que cumpla con mayor eficiencia su deber. Dentro de esos archivos, se encuentran las personas que les fueron asignadas_ -lentamente hicimos lo que nos pidió. Frente a mí, la foto de un muchacho rubio con la cara pintada de blanco con rayas rojas con una pose muy extraña pero graciosa. Aún hoy, sigo sin comprender porque Otou-Sama no mencionó nada de esa foto.

De todas formas, una pequeña sonrisa recorrió mi rostro al saber que ese chico sería quien estaría a mi lado por siempre.

Un carraspeó nos hizo devolver la mirada hacia Otou-Sama- _En unas horas, Kakashi-San vendrá a presentárselos y a formalizar el contrato que tendrán con ustedes. Vayan a prepararse inmediatamente para poder proseguir-_

 _-¡Enseguida!-_ respondimos al unísono y salimos con dirección a nuestras habitaciones. Tenía que apresurarme para conocer a la persona que cambiaría mi mundo de una manera tan inesperada.

- _Hinata-Sama_ -me interrumpió mi adorado hermano. Lo encaré curiosa.

 _-¿Ocurre algo Neji-Nii-San_?-La relación con mi hermano era una de las pocas cosas maravillosas que atesoraba en mi corazón hasta ese entonces. Siempre uno al lado de otro, con la confianza y amor que sólo dos personas que han estado una al lado de otra durante casi toda su vida pueden tener.

Éramos inseparables. Hasta el día que me enteré de mi futuro con la persona que me protegería.

Cuando volví a mirar, lo vi removerse incómodo de una manera casi imperceptible _-Solo…Solo quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré a tu lado-_ el rostro que puso ante de decir lo siguiente simplemente me es indescifrable. Era parecida a la de un niño perdido pero a la vez tan seria y madura en contraste- _Por favor, no lo olvides_ -me hizo un mimo a la cabeza y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que su etiqueta social se lo permitía.

Miré hacia dónde se había ido. No había entendido lo que había querido decir, pero mi infantil cabeza decidió concentrarse en el asunto del SSS.

Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que podría haber detrás de esas palabras.

Hasta que años después, él mismo me lo dijo.

.

 _Neji-Nii-San ahora esas palabras tienen un significado tan importante como podrido para mí._

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Mi primer encuentro con Uzumaki Naruto no fue nada parecido a lo que esperaba. Jamás pensé que le molestaría que fuera una niña o que me dijera rara o algo parecido. Era extraño ver ese tipo de comportamiento en una persona que estaría rodeada de tanta falsedad como la que hay en mi mundo.

Era tan relajado, tan sincero, tan puro pero a la vez enérgico y alegre.

Era sorprendente como una persona puede mostrarte tanto en una sola conversación que otras con las que has convivido toda tu vida y, a duras penas, conoces su nombre.

Uzumaki Naruto. Había llegado a querer ese nombre con el primer _Dattebayo_ que salió de sus labios.

Aquel nombre le pertenecía al que sería mi compañero de vida a partir de ese momento y algo, muy dentro de mi ser, me decía que gracias a él; mi vida tomaría un rumbo distinto al que había vivido hasta el momento.

Sabía que era la decisión correcta. Así que tomé con firmeza la pequeña lapicera que me alcanzaron y firme el contrato que unía nuestras vidas.

Oficialmente era un "Dueño de Contrato", sin saber el peso que traía consigo ese título.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

- _Otou-Sama, no estoy de acuerdo que ese muchacho sea el protector de Hinata-Sama_ -escuché decir a Neji-Niisan, una tarde de agosto: Nuestro primer día de escuela- _Esta manchando el nombre de Hinata-Sama con su comportamiento vulgar e inmaduro. Ella merece algo mejor, un SSS más competente. Otou-Sama haga algo por favor_ -

- _Neji-Nii-San…yo…-¡_ _ **Apresúrate, di algo**_ _!-_ me recriminaba mentalmente.

Habíamos vuelto de la escuela después del altercado que tuvo Naruto-Kun y Yuu, un SSS de Yamasawa Shiro. Todo había terminado tan mal que Kakashi-Sensei tuvo que intervenir por ellos con el director y con nuestros padres insistiendo en que él les daría el castigo adecuado, pero eso no era lo peor. Para mí, lo peor fue saber que Naruto-Kun fue lastimado por mi culpa. Él había saltado a ayudarme del abuso que esas personas llevaban haciéndome por años.

Estaba aliviada y muy angustiada a la vez. Él era mi único y más preciado amigo, que clase de persona sería si lo dejaba a su suerte.

- _O-Otou-Sama, n-no fue c-culpa de N-Naruto-Kun…él se l-lastimo p-por mi c-culpa…y…y-yo_ …-

- _Hinata_ -interrumpió nuestro padre, el cual se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces- _Un SSS debe proteger al Dueño de Contrato, él sólo estaba haciendo su deber. Me sorprende que nadie hubiera supiera tu situación en la escuela que te aseguró arreglaré inmediatamente, no puedo permitir que un Hyuga fuera humillado de tal manera y menos una de las herederas_ -ignore el discurso sobre el orgullo familiar y me concentré en cierta palabra.

Deber.

¿Por qué siempre que se trataba el tema de los SSS se incluía esa palabra? ¿Qué era lo que significaba para ellos deber?

No era tonta. Era consciente de que los agentes que nos acompañaban siempre, eran asignados a nosotros como un intercambio hecho por contrato. Nosotros les brindamos un sustento monetario; mientras que ellos nos brindaban la protección que necesitáramos, pero en los podos meses que conviví con Naruto-Kun pude comprobar que ellos no solo eran escudos humanos para nosotros. Eran personas que podían darte más que su cuerpo contra las balas. Podían ser tus amigos, tus confidentes, tu familia.

Ellos crecerían junto a ti y vivirían miles de experiencias juntos.

Rogaba todos los días a Kami-Sama que protegiera a Naruto-Kun, que no lo arriesgue por mi seguridad, para que así podamos ver el mundo que nos esperaba.

Uno al lado del otro.

- _Neji-Nii-San_ -llamé a mi hermano que inmediatamente me dirigió la mirada- _P-Por favor, n-no v-vuelvas a usar esas palabras con Naruto-Kun_ -ni siquiera había notado cuando salimos del despacho de Otou-Sama, lo único que sabía era que me mantendría firme ante cualquiera que insultará a mi preciado protector.

.

 _Ojala esos puros sentimientos se hubieran mantenido hasta el día de hoy._

.

- _Hinata_ -susurró un joven mientras miraba como su hermana subía las escaleras pensativa- _Espero que no sea lo que pienso_ -

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Dos años después, todo se había en una constante calma y paz en nuestro hogar y familia hasta que un ataque a mi madre y hermana, que se encontraban de viaje en el extranjero, alertó a toda a mansión de una manera catastrófica. Agradezco a Kami-Sama que ellas salieran ilesas de ese atentado pero aquello cambio radicalmente la dinámica de la mansión.

Otou-Sama había ordenado a Kakashi-San aumentar la seguridad en toda la mansión. Nadie podía entrar ni salir de la mansión sin antes ser completamente registrado e investigado previamente. Todos andaban en guardia constante y al mínimo contratiempo, los sirvientes entraban en pánico y los agentes o guardaespaldas entraban en guardia.

Pero eso no era todo.

Había notado que Naruto-Kun había adoptado una seriedad muy impropia de él. Quizás nadie más lo notara, pero yo lo conocía mejor que nadie y quería preguntarle el motivo de su preocupación pero nunca llegó la ocasión de hacerlo.

Inevitablemente lo supe por otros medios.

Había lanzado amenazas a mi familia de atacarnos a cualquiera de nosotros; en el más mínimo indicio de debilidad en la guardia.

¿Qué cómo lo supe?

Fácil.

Yo fui el objetivo esa vez. Yo…y mi preciado Naruto-Kun.

Nos habían emboscado después de una presentación de piano a la que yo participe. Entre el miedo y la ansiedad de que alguno de nosotros seamos heridos, había notado algo extraño.

Después de haber llegado con tantos agentes a mis resguardo, dónde estaban cuando nos maniataban a Naruto-Kun y a mí.

No lo entendía y eso me frustraba, pero eso no fue lo peor.

Después de inmovilizarnos y dejarnos en algún lugar desconocido; después de que Naruto-Kun me tratará de tranquilizar dentro de mi ataque de pánico; después de ser liberada de mis ataduras sacrificando un dedo en el camino…lo peor…lo peor fue el escape.

Corrimos y corrimos con tal de escapar de esos sujetos.

Yo no reaccionaba, estaba muy asustada, pero aun así corría con todas mis fuerzas.

Lástima que uno nos encontró.

No entendí ni escuché lo que el sujeto dijo o lo que Naruto-Kun le contesto; lo único que vi fue la enorme pistola con la que el sujetó nos apuntó.

Lo siguiente que pasó, lo sentí en cámara lenta.

Al hombre disparando; Naruto-Kun saltando frente a mí para cubrirme; yo gritando; a Utakata-San apareciendo de la nada y desviando la bala con su propia arma. Todo fue tan rápido e intenso, que no pude evitar desmayarme después de lo acontecido.

Lo último que recuerdo fue caer en los brazos de Naruto-Kun antes de que la oscuridad me cubriera por completo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, ya me encontraba en el hospital y ya habían tratado mi mano. Poco después de que me permitieran levantarme fui a buscar a Naruto-Kun, estaba segura que él también se encontraba en ese hospital.

Tenía que confirmar que él estuviera bien para poder estar tranquila, pero cuando lo encontré se veía tan atormentado y molestó que dude por unos minutos en acercarme.

Sabía él porque de su comportamiento. Seguramente ya le habrían contado el plan de Otou-Sama como a mí me acababan de contar. Yo no estaba molesta, era para proteger a la familia; ahora sólo debíamos agradecer que seguíamos vivos.

Entonces, porque sentía una opresión en el pecho al verlo así.

Traté de tranquilizarlo, decirle que no tenía importancia. Todo para no preocuparlo y quizás para que yo tampoco lo hiciera, pero mi corazón egoísta saltó de emoción al escucharlo decir que me protegería de sobre todas las cosas.

Estaba feliz y triste a la vez.

Porque era consciente de que esa promesa implicaría ponerlo en peligro a él también y eso, para mí, era inaceptable.

¿Por qué los SSS tenían que ser tan abnegados? ¿Tan entregados a sus protegidos? ¿Qué acaso no sabían que si les pasaba algo nos lastimaría? ¿Qué perder a esa persona por la culpa de nosotros era el peor castigo que podríamos darnos? ¿Ese era el precio que teníamos que pagar?

No sé si podría perder a mi preciado Naruto-Kun. Él era mi único y preciado amigo.

Pero que podía hacer una niña miedosa de 13 años.

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Por eso mismo tenía que cambiar.

Y conocía a la persona perfecta para ello.

- _Neji-Nii-San_ -susurré casi imperceptiblemente.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Desde ese día, tome la resolución de cambiar. Tenía que dejar de ser la débil y sosa niña que era para poder convertirme en la mujer decidida y poderosa que enorgulleciera a mi familia para lograr mis propósitos.

Por tres largos años, estudie, repase e investigue todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance acerca de los contratos con los SSS y de su organización. Mejoré en mi dicción y mi desenvolvimiento ante las personas; necesitaba de esas habilidades para que lograr contactos en la organización. Engañe a Naruto-Kun con clases extra inexistentes y justifique con Kakashi para que lo mantuviera ocupado mientras tanto.

Tenía que alejarlo para conseguir todo acerca del servicio secreto.

No mentiré. Fue realmente difícil acceder a esa información; gracias a Kami-Sama que Neji-Nii-San y Shikamaru-San me apoyaron en todo momento.

Ellos no sabían la razón real de todo este asunto; ni siquiera recuerdo que excusa les di para que me ayudarán, mi corazón y mi mente estaban completamente concentradas en este objetivo: Lograr liberar dl contrato a Naruto-Kun sin que esto implicará un castigo en la organización.

Según había investigado, los SSS vivían por y para el protegido; y la peor escoria para ellos eran aquellos que abandonaban a su protegido o que el protegido rompiera el contrato. Por lo cual, no podía permitir que pasará. Naruto-Kun tenía un fuerte lazo con la organización, jamás le pediría que hiciera algo que lo alejará de esta.

La única manera que había encontrado para que dejará de ser mi protector era el matrimonio. Mis mejillas se sonrojaban ante este detalle.

Matrimonio con el protegido implicaba dejar su rango de SSS con la persona. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Debo decir que me sorprendió cuando lo descubrí; también debo decir que mi corazón dio un pequeño saltó ante esto. Ese era un gran compromiso y no estaba segura de hacerlo.

Igualmente lo consideré por mucho tiempo, pero no le dije a nadie de esta posibilidad. Algo me decía que era mejor no comentarle nada a Neji-Nii-San por el momento; últimamente se comportaba de manera más brusca con Naruto-Kun; quizás era exagerada mi precaución pero no podía evitarlo. Era un extraño presentimiento el que no me lo permitía.

Era la primera vez que me sentía así por mi amado hermano.

 _ **Pero no la última.**_

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Pocos meses después de mi descubrimiento, seguía sin decidirme qué hacer con el tema y temía que mientras más tiempo pasaba; más peligroso sería para Naruto-Kun. No había tomado su consideración para este tema y no podía tomar una decisión de ese calibre sin saber que pensaba, pero como decirle sin que descubriera mis planes.

Todo era tan complicado.

Más aún con la cercanía de mi cumpleaños.

Mi madre, recién llegada de su extenso viaje al extranjero, propuso que me realizaran una ceremonia. Yo acepte por insistencia suya y de mis hermanos. De Hanabi no me extrañaba su comportamiento, pero me sorprendió mucho lo de Neji.

- _Es para que te relajes_ -me dijo. Pensé que tenía razón, quizás lucía más estresada de lo normal pero solo yo sabía la razón.

Poco a poco los preparativos comenzaron, gracias a las constantes citas con el modista o la organizadora; me había distanciado más de Naruto-Kun.

Sé que fue mi decisión hacerlo, pero eso no evitaba que los extrañara. Demasiado para mi corazón.

Después de semanas, la fiesta llegó. Vinieron tantas personas que ni siquiera pude contarlas, demasiada gente para mi solitario ser, cuyo único amigo se encontraba parado en una lejana esquina como si fuera un accesorio de decoración. Ni siquiera pude acercarme a él, porque decenas de personas se me acercaban a hablarme o felicitarme.

Fueron tantas que ya ni las recuerdo.

Excepto una.

- _Hinata, este es Otsutsuki Toneri. Es un compañero mío de la universidad_ -me lo presentó mi hermano mientras buscaba a Naruto-Kun en uno de los pasillos después de cambiarme los altos zapatos que traía puestos.

Una voz interrumpió ms pensamientos- _Mucho gusto, Hyuga-San. Neji-San me ha hablado mucho de usted_ -me saludó formalmente mientras besaba el dorso de mi mano. Me sonrojé ante tal acción- _Es tan bella como me la describió_ -

- _M-Mucho gusto, Otsutsuki-San_ -lo saludé tartamudeando, ese hombre me ponía nerviosa de un modo poco agradable- _D-Disculpen, pero ahora me d-dirigía a mi habitación. L-Lamento mucho dejarlos así, sí me d-disculpan_ -me despedí de ambos y volví a emprender mi camino.

Sin saber que ese hombre sería el que marcaría el final de toda esta historia.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Esa noche, marcó dos hitos importantes en mi vida. Dos que marcarían mi futuro para siempre.

La noche de mi primer beso y el de mi primer amor.

Haber encontrado a Naruto-Kun bajo la luz de las estrellas en ese balcón alejados el bullicio fue lo mejor que me pasó esa noche, al menos hasta que un tropiezo cambio mi forma de pensar.

Pensarán que es exagerado lo que diré, pero la sensación de sus labios rasposos sobre los míos fue tan…indescriptible. Sentí emoción, entusiasmo, cariño, miedo, nerviosismo…sentí mi cuerpo temblar de una manera tanto agradable como desagradable. Eran tantas emociones contradictorias que no pude evitar desmayarme ante estas.

Ni siquiera recuerdo que hice antes de desmayarme, lo único que recuerdo fue despertar en los brazos de Shikamaru-San mientras me dejaba en mi habitación.

Después de eso no pude dormir lo que restaba de la noche, estaba preocupada por estos sentimientos. Naruto-Kun era una persona preciada para mí, como mi familia lo era…pero, entonces, porque anhelaba la sensación de ese beso accidental.

Porque me sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en ello; mientras millones de mariposas volaban en mi estómago. ¿Es que acaso me gustaba Naruto-Kun?

Era un chico muy atractivo, eso nadie lo negaría, pero no solo era un gusto.

Muy en el fondo de mi corazón algo me gritaba que era algo más profundo, que esa presión en el pecho era aquel sentimiento que jamás pensé experimentar.

Aquel que me daría el poder para liberar a mi querido Naruto-Kun.

Amor.

Lo amaba. ¡Por Kami, lo amaba muchísimo!

Ese era el incentivo que necesitaba para tomar para romper el contrato.

Lástima que al día siguiente, él no recordará lo que sucedió.

Que no recordará y me rompiera el corazón en el camino.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Mientras los años seguían pasando, tomé la determinación de dejar de lado los sentimientos que tenía por él para tratar de concentrarme en mis objetivos. Aún no había olvidado la promesa que me hice de liberarlo, pero los exámenes de admisión de la universidad estaban cerca y tenía que esforzarme.

Como estipula el contrato, tanto protectores como protegidos debían estudiar en los mismos lugares para asegurar la seguridad de los segundos, yo quería ir a la Universidad de Kyoto pero al final me decidí por la de Tokio porque sé que a Naruto-Kun le hubiera incomodado mudarse. Sabía que él me lo negaría si se lo comentaba pero lo conocía demasiado; además, estaba segura que sería lo mejor.

Así estaríamos más cerca de nuestros amigos y familiares.

Además, ellos nos apoyarían en todo. Estaba segura de eso.

 _ **Que equivocada estaba.**_

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Después de un duro y arduo trabajo, logramos entrar en la universidad. Ambos entramos a un mundo completamente nuevo, especialmente para mí que había estado toda mi vida rodeada de gente que era tenía cierto "estatus social".

No. Aquí habían personas de todas las culturas y clases sociales. Había un sentido de libertad que jamás pensé que sentiría.

Todo fue así…por casi 30 minutos.

Sabía que en cualquier momento ocurriría pero no pensé que sería tan pronto. Las personas me reconocieron; lo siento, me corrijo, reconocieron a la "Heredera de los Hyuga". NI siquiera se molestaban en conocerme un poco, pero ya había recibido tantas propuestas de amistad como citas.

Todo esto me incomodaba mucho y, quizás, si Naruto-Kun no hubiera estado a mi lado…Bueno, seguramente estaría desmayada por la conmoción. Era él quien me acompañaba siempre y me cuidaba siempre burlándose de esas personas sacándome una sonrisa siempre que lo hacía.

Inseparables.

Éramos los dos contra el mundo…hasta el festival de primavera.

Había estado paseando por el campus con Naruto-Kun pero un chico de nuestra clase lo llamó para que lo ayudará con algo. Cuando se fue, empecé a ser arrastrada por unos muchachos que me pedían que los acompañara a ver la fogata. Empecé a removerme incómoda en sus brazos, estaba asustada. Ellos no parecían buenas personas. Tuve la suerte que alguien apareció para ayudarme.

Un muchacho peliblanco con ojos azules. Otsutsuki Toneri.

Escuché como les pedía que me soltarán de una manera un tanto siniestra; parecía que no era la única en pensar lo mismo porque los sujetos salieron huyendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Él se me acercó lentamente _-¿Le hicieron daño, Hinata-San_?-negué con la cabeza, ni siquiera noté el modo tan familiar por él que me llamaba- _Me alegró, sería una lástima que una persona tan bella sufriera algún daño_ -a pesar de lo superficial que sonó esa expresión, me sonrojé ligeramente mientras él me tomaba de los hombros y me guiaba a la enfermería.

Estaba tan nerviosa por su cercanía que empecé a reír, insensato de mi parte, porque no noté a un chico rubio que nos miraba perplejo desde la lejanía.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Estaba agradecida por la ayuda que me brindo, por lo cual acepté, no sin dudar, su invitación a tomar el té. Al principio, todo parecía una reunión casual y tranquila. Nada anormal o extraño había pasado. Hasta que Naruto-Kun salió del salón por una llamada.

- _Dígame, Hinata-San. ¿Por qué tanto interés en los SSS?-_ me preguntó tan directamente que me pasmó.

 _-¿D-Disculpe?-_

 _-Neji-San me habló de su extensa curiosidad por ellos. Me intriga mucho_ -lo miré sin saber que decir- _No se preocupe, juró que no se lo diré a nadie si me lo cuenta-_ No sé si fue por su amabilidad o por no sé qué razón le conté mis planes. Quizás seguía siendo muy ingenua.

Había confiado en él como nunca debía confiar.

- _Liberar el contrato no es fácil, pero yo puedo ayudarla-_ me comentó _._

 _-¿E-En serio?-_

 _-Por supuesto. Con una condición_ -

 _Ser mi novia_. Fue lo que dijo. Después de ello, apareció de nuevo Naruto-Kun y dejamos el tema de lado.

Gracias a Kami-Sama, Toneri-San me dio tiempo de pensar en la propuesta, en todo ese tiempo pude investigar sobre él y descubrí que pertenecía a una familia en la cual la mayoría de miembro pertenecía a la organización "Shinobi SS" y tenían cierta influencia en ellos.

Ahora sabía que podía ayudarme, pero no lo sentía correcto.

No podía estar con un hombre sabiendo que yo amaba a otro.

Quería pedir consejo a alguien y la persona más cercana a mí que no fuera Naruto-Kun o Hanabi-Chan, que era todavía era muy pequeña para estos temas, era Neji-Nii-San.

Omití los detalles sobre él porque Toneri-San me hizo esa propuesta o quién era la persona que me "gustaba" para evitar problemas.

Al principio, pensé que se enojaría o se incomodaría por mi pregunta pero mi Nii-San me dio su bendición con Toneri, y pedía que me cuidará y le pidiera que me protegiera.

Demasiado rápido y fácil.

 _ **¿Por qué no vi las señales?**_

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Esa misma noche, acepté la propuesta de Toneri-San y a la primera persona a la que se lo comenté fue a Naruto-Kun, algo en mi masoquista corazón quería ver algún indicio de celos o ira pero lamentablemente solo me dio una caricia en la cabeza, me felicitó y se fue por donde había venido.

Nada salió como esperaba.

Ni siquiera el inesperado abrazo que me dio Toneri-San cuando lo vi más tarde ese día. Ni la felicidad que me dio saber que ya había encontrado un modo de liberar a Naruto-Kun que no quiso decirme por más que insistí.

Pero no importaba.

Lo que por tantos años busqué se lograría al fin.

 _ **Sin saber que rompería el contrato con mi ángel guardián y me encadenaría con el mismo demonio.**_

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Pocas semanas pasaron para poder darme cuenta que Toneri-San no era lo que aparentaba. Su dulce voz y expresión podían convertirse en la más pura demostración de ira y furia que jamás hubiera visto. Era celoso, manipulador y brusco conmigo. Quería que toda mi atención y mi tiempo sea de él, yo no podía negarle nada por la ayuda que me brindaba con respecto a Naruto-Kun.

Lo único que me reconfortaba era saber que esto lo hacía por él.

Él ya se había sacrificado lo suficiente por mí, ahora era mi turno.

No importaba si tenía que sufrir en el camino, si tenía que dar mi alma o mi cuerpo; cuando solo él tenía mi corazón.

Era tan fuerte lo que sentía por él, que Toneri sospechaba de mis sentimientos y miles de veces me lo preguntó.

Sabía cómo podía ponerse si se enteraba.

Ese día, en el que todo empezó, me llamó para ir a su mansión porque tenía un asunto importante que tratar conmigo.

Jamás imaginé lo que me pediría.

Me exigió que le entregara una prueba de amor, que le entregará mi cuerpo para lo que le plazca, aun sabiendo que era él quien me arrinconó para que saliera con él.

Quizás no lo recordaba o no le importó.

Lo único que sé es como fui arrastrada con brusquedad a una de las habitaciones de su mansión, desnudada con rudeza y acariciada con fuerza.

No lloré, no grité. Ni siquiera por el dolor de la intromisión en mi intimidad.

Me quedé estática simplemente esperando a que todo terminará; que se saciará de mi cuerpo como pagó, por lo que yo creía, era lo mejor para todos.

No le reclamaría, yo era la que había comenzado esto y tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

Lo malo es que jamás dejé de pensar en un muchacho de ojos azules y sonrisa risueña.

Me preguntaba ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora?

Sin saber que ese momento, él sufría una agonía parecida a la mía.

.

 _ **Pensé que el amor era lo que nos salvaría.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que ese mismo amor, sería lo que nos condenaría.**_

.

.

.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

*La frase inicial refiere a que una historia puede ser contada de distintas perspectivas y versiones y que quizás la historia no se complete sin ellas. Por ejemplo, ahora entienden él porque Hinata se alejó de Naruto.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Bueno, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir. Me costó muchísimo transmitir los sentimientos de Hinata en este capítulo. Quería que vieran su inocencia del inicio y como a poco se va manchando en son de proteger ese sentimiento "extraño" que tiene con Naruto.

Espero que se haya sentido aunque sea un poco. Realmente lo espero.

La verdad, me salió más corto de lo que esperaba porque tenía que contar 5 capítulos en uno, pensé que se me iría la vida en terminarlo pero miren! Lo terminé! Yuhuu!

Bueno, cambiando de tema. Les quería comentar algo. Estaba pensando hacer el punto de vista de Neji, porque me parece difícil desarrollarlo sin poner su parte de la historia, pero eso implicaría que el fin de esta historia se alargue y me preocupa porque no soy buena con historias muy largas.

Quisiera saber su opinión: Ahora si necesito sus comentarios para pensar esta posibilidad. Me tiene comiendo la cabeza.

Por cierto, no aman los pequeños spoiler que les pongo en cada capi? XDDD

Ahora me despido y será hasta la próxima!

Bye Bye.


	8. Lazos de un SS

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

 _ **Secret Service**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **Lazos de un SS**_

.

.

" _Los lazos que nos unen…"_

.

.

Me removí incómodo y adolorido; mientras abría mi ojos con pesadez. Si tan sólo mi cuerpo no se sintiera de esa forma, quizás hubiera saltado a romperle la cara a cualquiera de esos traidores.

Por qué sí.

Recordaba todo lo que había pasado hace…unas cuantas horas ya que la oscuridad ya cubría el cielo que podía ver desde mi ventana entreabierta. No había nada más entretenido para pasar el tiempo con este cuerpo que apenas me respondía.

Pensar que en la agencia nos habían entrenado para resistir todo tipo de droga y ya era la segunda vez que me secuestraban desde que llegué a la mansión; y unos civiles de quién sabe dónde me habían dado una paliza horrenda.

Gran trabajo, Naruto, si sigues así te convertirás en el jefe de la organización.

Espero se noté el sarcasmo.

Levanté mi adolorido brazo y fije mi vista en los vendajes que la cubrían. A decir verdad, ahora que lo notaba, también notaba algo cubriendo mi tobillo y parte de mi espalda. Me habían curado.

Bufé sorprendido. Debo admitirlo, esos tipos eran cuidadosos: Curarme y dejarme en mi habitación como si nada hubiera sucedido; además podía apostar que ninguna parte visible se encontraría vendada o lastimada. Era una gran estrategia, porque seguro sabrían que yo no hablaría de lo sucedido. Mi estilo era más de los que arreglan sus asuntos por sí mismos.

¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que su estratega era quién creía era mi mejor amigo no hay mucho que decir sobre ello.

Suspiré.

Shikamaru. Mi buen amigo Shikamaru. La persona que me había secuestrado, golpeado y amenazado.

Pero de algún modo lo entiendo.

Nuestras vidas están ligadas…perdonen, me corrijo. Toda nuestra vida les pertenecen a nuestros protegidos. Quizás si hubiera estado en esa situación hubiera hecho lo mismo por Hinata.

No. La verdad que no.

No lo hubiera hecho: Uno porque Hinata jamás haría este tipo de cosas y dos; yo jamás le permitiría que se ensuciará las manos con algo parecido a eso. Movería el mundo para que evitará hacer daño a otros.

Y eso es lo que más me hace rabiar sobre la situación.

Siempre pensé que Shikamaru era un genio, pero no es más que un idiota que se deja influenciar sin cuestionar nada a su inepto y arrogante protegido.

¡Qué mierda le había hecho yo para que hiciera algo así! ¡Si tenía asuntos conmigo, que me enfrentará como hombre que cree que es!

Traté de removerme en la cama, parecía que el efecto de la droga estaba pasando porque había recuperado, aunque sea un poco, la movilidad de mi cuerpo. Según mis cálculos, quedarían unas dos o tres horas para poder moverme con normalidad; quizás debería descansar un poco. Ya era de madrugada; además, mañana tendría que arreglar asuntos pendientes.

Sólo Kami, sabía cuánto esperaba por ello.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

 _Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Toneri-San decidió llevarme a casa después de haber "dormido" juntos. Le agradecí y me bajé del auto lo más rápido que mis adoloridas piernas me lo permitieron._

 _Tan sólo esperaba no encontrarme con Otou-Sama o Neji-Nii-san, ambos se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche despiertos y trabajando, por lo cual no sería correcto que me encontraran de esa manera: Con el cabello y la ropa desarreglada mientras caminaba de manera extraña. Sería difícil de explicar el porqué de mi aspecto y yo tampoco quería que lo supieran._

 _Ya estaba lo suficientemente estresada como para agregar una discusión con ellos._

 _Gracias a Kami-Sama, pude llegar al pasillo dónde se encontraba mi habitación sin ningún problema, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir el picaporte; noté la puerta contigua a la mía entreabierta. La habitación de Naruto-Kun. Era extraño. Él nunca dejaba la puerta abierta desde que Kakashi-San le lanzó un balde de lleno de hielo para despertarlo…y eso había pasado hace casi 5 años._

 _Quizás debería entrar para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien. Me acerqué al picaporte, pero…y si se enojaba porque entraba sin su permiso. Nunca lo había hecho y sería una descortesía hacerlo ahora._

 _Pero y si algo había pasado. Tenía que verificar que todo estaba en orden._

 _Aunque también podría despertarlo y no quería molestarlo._

 _¡Qué hacer! No tenía idea alguna sobre qué hacer._

 _De repente, un quejido se escuchó dentro la de la habitación. Ese fue el impulso que necesitaba para decidir entrar._

 _Con cuidado, terminé de abrir la puerta y me introduje al cuarto. Todo estaba…demasiado ordenado. Si bien él mantenía la habitación lo más habitable que él podía, ese cuarto estaba inmaculado de una manera un tanto…extraña. Lo único que no concordaba con ese ambiente era el cuerpo extendido entre las sábanas de la cama._

 _No me acerqué simplemente me quedé mirándolo sin saber realmente que era lo que hacía allí. Con lo que había pasado recientemente, no podía darme el lujo de quedarme en la habitación de ese hombre. Pensé en Toneri, en lo que habíamos compartido esa noche. En lo brusco que fue al principio para después tratarme con dulzura y arrepentimiento por sus caricias pasadas._

 _Nada volvería a ser lo mismo._

 _Amaba a mi protector, pero me había acostado con otro. Lo peor de todo es que en algún punto o había disfrutado._

 _Me estaba convirtiendo en una mujer horrible._

 _Le sonreí a pesar de saber que estaba dormido_

 _Lo que me reconfortaba es que pronto el sería libre, libre de los males que podían sucederle a mi lado._

 _Con eso en mente, salí de la habitación._

 _-_ Tan sólo espera, mi amado Naruto-Kun _-_

 _Ni él me escuchó, ni yo desee que lo hiciera._

 _Mi decisión ya estaba tomada hace años, nada la cambiaría._

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Cuando desperté, eran casi las 8 de la mañana. Faltaban unas horas para que acompañe a Ojou a sus actividades diarias. El efecto de la droga había pasado y todo mi cuerpo volvía a estar bajo mi control; además, el dolor de los golpes se había reducido considerablemente. Quizás dormir había sido una buena decisión. Así que me levanté, cambie y bajé al primer piso de la mansión, como si todo estuviera de acuerdo a la rutina pero en vez de dirigirme a la cocina para asaltar el refrigerador, di la vuelta hacia la sala de principal…o más específicamente hacia el despacho cerca de ella.

Entré sin tocar como usualmente lo hacía y miré al hombre que estaba sentado frente a mí con pose firme _-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?-_

- _Kakashi, pido hacer de guardia de la mansión está noche_ -

 _-¿De guardia? Sabes que los SS de la familia no tienen que hacer esos trabajos ¿verdad_?-

 _-¡Lo sé´ttebayo! Pero realmente necesito hacerlo, no sé cómo explicártelo. Por favor´ttebayo_ -

Después de unos minutos de compelto silencio, lo escuché suspirar- _No sé porque estoy haciendo esto, pero tienes mi permiso, Naruto. Tan sólo no hagas nada imprudente ¿está bien_?-me advirtió. Yo sonreí y asentí lo más efusivamente que pude, a pesar de que sabía que si se enteraban de lo que haría podría significar graves problemas en la organización; necesitaba respuestas y esa sería lo única forma de conseguirlo.

Salí del despacho y me encaminé a las escaleras.

Era hora de que Ojou despertará.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

 _A pesar de que aparentaba ser un día normal; muchas cosas habían cambiado de un día para otro. Mi relación con Toneri-San había tomado un giro muy drástico de un día para otro. Paso de ser el hombre dominante y brusco de hace algunas semanas, a ser el hombre que amable que conocí por primera vez. Además, ese día no se había portado tan distante con Naruto-Kun como lo había sido hace poco. Quizás mi cuerpo le había dado la prueba que necesitaba para que no dudará de este seudo-amor que se empeñó en crear._

 _Por otro lado, estaba Naruto-Kun. Quién a pesar de mostrar su rostro amable y sonriente de siempre, desprendía un aura misteriosa ante mí. Yo lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que me ocultaba algo, pero no pregunte porque él no me había cuestionado nada sobre mi desaparición de anoche._

 _Por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo en que nos ocultáramos cosas. De todas formas, hasta las personas tan cercanas como nosotros tenían cosas que solo ellos mismo podían saber._

 _A los demás no los pude ver ese día, Otou-Sama había salido temprano a una junta con el primer ministro; Hanabi había ido a la escuela y de Neji-Nii-San no sabía nada desde ayer. Tampoco había visto a Shikamaru-San._

 _No me alarmé ni nada parecido. Neji-Nii-San debía de encontrarse ocupado y seguramente Shikamaru-San debía de estar acompañándolo. No había nada de qué preocuparse._

 _._

 _._

 _¿O sí?_

 _._

 _Irónicamente, el día se pasó tan rápido como los pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente. Habi tomado conciencia que había pasado ya un tiempo desde que Toneri-San me ofreció su ayuda con el asunto del contrato, pero no había visto algún avance aparente sobre el tema. Él había recibido su parte de nuestro acuerdo, solo faltaba la suya._

 _Lamentablemente, cuando quise preguntarle sobre el asunto; este se acusó diciéndome que tenía algunas cosas que atender. A pesar de que su comportamiento no me convenció, decidí no insistir más. Eso me estresaba mucho, esto tenía que acabar pronto porque si no mi cuerpo no lo resistiría._

 _Estaba suficientemente asqueada de mí como para seguir soportándolo...lo único que me seguía motivando en este asunto era ese rubio de ojos azules que nos acompañaba en un auto aparte en esa carretera._

 _Las 21:00 horas marcaban en mi teléfono cuando Toneri-San me dejó en la puerta de la mansión. Estaba tan ensimismada con mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que Naruto-Kun estaba esperándome afuera del auto mientras sostenía la puerta para que bajará. Como pude salí del auto gracias a él y me despedí de Toneri-San que por algún motivo se veía tenso._

 _¿A qué se debería?_

 _-_ Ojou, te resfriarás si no entramos rápido a la casa; mientras tú estás con esa ropa´ttebayo _-asentí y empezamos a caminar uno al lado del otro._

 _Era tan distinto estar con él que con Toneri-San. Con solo caminar a su lado, sentía paz en mi tenso corazón._

 _Tanta que ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en lo sucedido hace poco…y quizás debí haberlo hecho._

.

.

 _-Neji, ya no deseo seguir siendo parte de esto. Es suficiente, estás yendo demasiado lejos-_

 _._

 _._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Habíamos vuelto a la mansión más tarde de lo que planeaba por lo cual llegué tarde a la guardia nocturna que yo mismo había pedido. Lo bueno es que no había nadie que me regañase y sabía que Hinata no diría nada.

Hinata.

Ese día había sido testigo de algo para nada agradable. Ojou siempre alababa mi "honestidad y franqueza", prueba de ello es que jamás le mentiría a ella, pero hoy fue la excepción de casi 20 años de mantener esa etiqueta. Tenía miedo. No sé si de avergonzarla o que me confirmará mis sospechas.

Esa mañana había visto una pequeña marca en su cuello.

¿Era estúpido, no?

Pro no podía dejar de preguntarme si algo había pasado entre ella y el idiota de Otsutsuki. No podía dejar de pensar en eso y tampoco ayudaba haberlos estado acompañando todo el día. Era un maldito masoquista porque no podía dejar de verlos sentados juntos o abrazados pensándolo lo peor.

Me di a mí mismo una cachetada. En realidad, no debía de estar pensando en esas cosas en este instante. Mi plan no funcionaría si no me concentraba.

Decidí seguir haciendo una última ronda para verificar que nadie estuviera cerca cuando buscará al cabrón de Neji. El muy cobarde se había escondido muy bien, porque ni siquiera me había cruzado con su sombra, así que la única forma de pedirle explicaciones, después un par de golpes bien merecidos en todo su cuerpo, era buscándolo en su habitación. Jamás pensé decir eso, pero que suerte de que el maldito tuviera complejos obsesivo-compulsivo con todo, incluyendo el hecho de no poder dormir en un lugar que no fuera su propia cama.

Lo bueno es que pude despejar un poco la zona cercana a esa zona, lo único que dificultaría todo esto sería Shikamaru pero no se arriesgarían a armar un escándalo en medio de la Mansión.

Pero hubo un factor que ni siquiera consideré.

 _-¿N-Naruto-Kun?_ -apareció de la nada mi querida Ojou. Traía puesto un pijama mucho más ancho que su cuerpo y en sus manos traía dos envases de ramen instantáneo. No fue difícil suponer a que había ido hacía esta parte de la mansión _-¿Sigues de guardia? ¿Crees que pueda quedarme un rato?-_ me preguntó.

No sabía que responder. Por una parte quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible: uno, para poder saciar las cuentas que tengo con Neji y dos, porque tenía miedo de confirmar mis sospechas sobre la marca en su cuello. Esa parte me gritaba que diera cualquier excusa de mierda para que se marchará; luego estaba la parte que me decía que le dijera que se acercará para sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío como cuando éramos niños.

Parecía que aquella era la ganadora porque cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía ya tenía a Hinata sentada al lado mío mientras me extendía uno de los envases. Lo tomé con cuidado de no derramarle nada encima y empezamos a comer cada quién por su lado.

El silencio era complemento perfecto de esta pequeña burbuja que creábamos al estar solos. Siempre había sido así y agradecía internamente que continuará de esa manera.

- _Naruto-Kun_ -me llamó una vez terminamos de comer _-¿Lo recuerdas? La vez que estuvimos aquí de pequeños_ -¿recordarlo? Miré a mí alrededor y sorprendí al tener presente ese lugar pero unos ocho años antes. Había sido muy poco tiempo después de que me asignarán a ella como mi protegida. No me acostumbraba a la habitación que me habían dado así que había estado durmiendo en el suelo hasta que amanecía y volvía a mi habitación para que nadie me regañará, pero un día…

 _._

 _-¿N-Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una pequeña niña vestida con un pijama blanco cubierta de una manta rosada._

 _-Tratando de dormir´ttebayo. Ese cuarto es muy grande y es difícil acostumbrarse-_

 _Mientras hablaba, Hinata lentamente se sentaba a su lado para oírlo mejor._

 _-P-Pero p-podrías resfriarte-con cuidado, la pequeña tomó la manta que la cubría y trató de entregársela._

 _-¡Ojou-Chan, no haga eso´ttebayo! ¡La que se podría resfriar es usted!-empujaba la manta hacia ella._

 _-P-Pero N-Naruto-Kun…tú también-y ella hacía lo propio para entregársela a él._

 _Por largos minutos, estuvieron disputándose quien se quedaría con la manta hasta que el rubio habló._

 _-¡Ya me cansé de esto´ttebayo! ¡Hagamos esto!-tomó la manta y con cuidado cubrió tanto a la pelinegra como a él-Ahora sí, los dos estaremos cubiertos´ttebayo. Lo bueno es que puedo estar junto a Ojou un rato más ¿no es genial´ttebayo?-_

 _La niña sonrojada asintió. Ambos se acurrucaron entre sí para mantenerse calientes mientras hablaban de cualquier trivialidad y sin darse cuenta se habían quedado dormidos._

 _Uno junto al otro._

 _._

 _-¡Claro que lo recuerdo´ttebayo! Ojou usaba un pijama parecido al de ahora-_ ver sus mejillas sonrojarse como aquella vez le dio un tipo de ternura inexplicable a la situación.

- _Es que este tipo de ropa es más cómoda para dormir_ -me empezó a explicar. Yo empecé a pincharla un poco más y a soltarle cumplidos encubiertos por bromas.

Como dije, cuando estábamos dentro de nuestra burbuja, no prestábamos atención a nada a nuestro alrededor. No sé cuándo ni cómo había terminado acostada con su cabeza recostada sobre mi hombro ni cuando empezamos a hablar sobre las clases de la universidad.

Cosas que no hacíamos hace mucho y que demostraban lo fuerte que era nuestro lazo, porque podíamos volver a ser los mejores amigos de antes aunque pasaran miles de cosas.

Pero pensándolo bien, no estaba seguro que si eso era lo único que esperaba de ella.

- _Naruto-Kun_ -interrumpió mis pensamientos. La miré y estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo- _Tengo algo que preguntarte_ …-susurró quedadamente. Lo siguiente que pasó aún me resulta completamente inverosímil.

 _._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

 _Habíamos pasado un agradable momento sentados bajo ese ventanal tal y como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos: Él olvidaba ser un SS y yo olvidaba ser su protegida. Allí éramos Hinata y Naruto. Solo eso. Unidos por un contrato, pero con lazos más fuertes que ese._

 _Esa era una de mis razones para romper esa conexión vacía del contrato. Era egoísta pero quería que se mantuviera más como Naruto que como mi protector._

 _Si su deber era protegerme, el mío sería liberarlo._

 _Esa había sido mi motivación durante mucho tiempo y pronto se haría realidad. Estaba segura de ello._

 _Mi corazón salta de felicidad al saber eso…pero también llora amargamente ante la idea de perderlo por mis deseos._

 _Tenía que hacer algo para que esa sensación se fuera, así que oculta entre mis piernas, lo llamé_ - _Naruto-Kun_ -tragué duro al sentir su mirada sobre mí- _Tengo algo que preguntarte: ¿Qué harías si por algún motivo se rompiera el contrato?_ -

No lo vi pero supe que le había sorprendido mi pregunta _-¿Por qué dices eso´ttebayo?-_

 _-Te pido que contestes, por favor-_ trate de esconder mi rostro lo más que pude. Había arruinado nuestra atmósfera.

Estaba a punto de decir que lo olvidará hasta que sentí uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro- _No sé lo que haría, quizás estaría molesto y triste pensado que razón tendrías para hacerlo_ -sentí más presión en mi cuerpo, lo sentí suspirar sobre mi cabeza y continuar- _Pero créeme que yo seguiría cuidándote a pesar de no estar a tu lado_ -

Abrí mis ojos cuan grandes eran. No por la impresión sino por lo que esas palabras habían hecho en mí. Sentí todo un cocktail de emociones que ni siquiera pude identificar en palabras.

Pero eso no ayudo a que soltará la siguiente pregunta _-¿Y qué harías….qué harías si te dijera que te quiero?-_ Me sorprendí de lo fácil que salió eso de mis labios pero igualmente lo miré a los ojos, los cuales solo reflejaban un sentimiento inexplicable.

Parecía que no era la única afectada por lo que dijo.

.

.

 _ **Somos el equipo de seguridad llamado Shinobi Secret Service, nos especializamos en el servicio de "Protección Familiar"; se garantiza la protección de miembros de las familias más influyentes de Japón, además de la completa fidelidad del protector hacia el protegido basándose en los lazos que estos creen entre sí.**_

 _._

 _ **Los lazos habían empezado a fortalecerse…**_

.

- _Te diría: yo también te quiero´ttebayo_ -

.

 _ **Solo faltaba la última prueba para comprobarlo~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

*A partir de este capítulo la historia se contará desde estas dos perspectivas: Tanto Naruto como Hinata relatarán el final de la historia mis shabos~. Quisiera saber si se notó bien que parte era de quién XDD

*Siento que me salieron caries con la última escena. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de cosas XDDDD

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR IMPORTANTES:**

Querían su NaruHina, aquí tienen su NaruHina mis niños! Pero recuerden que no todo es bueno, ya se dieron sus cariñitos así que ahora toca el verdadero dramón!

Mi apariencia es dulce pero me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes preferidos XDDDD

Porque este es el inicio del fin. A partir de aquí quedan dos capítulos sin contar el **capítulo especial final**. El punto de vista de Neji lo haré…pero trataré de resumirlo lo más que pueda para que sea parte de un capítulo y no uno en sí. Es ganar, ganar. Como dije, no soy buena cuando un capítulo que no planeaba me aparece de la nada así que mejor decidí ponerlo en la escena del clímax XD

Y bueno, que les pareció la nueva narrativa? Se lo esperaban?

Me lo comentan! Los quiero!

Bye Bye.


	9. El Egoísmo De Un Protegido

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

 _ **Secret Service**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _El Egoísmo De Un Protegido_

.

.

.

-Te diría: "Yo también te quiero´ttebayo"- _me susurró pausadamente haciendo que mi corazón salté de emoción._

 _Sonreí ante su respuesta. Estaba feliz porque podía percibir claramente los sentimientos que estaban involucrados en esas palabras, yo no era una buena mentirosa y él rebosaba de honestidad…con esto fue fácil decir que con sólo esas palabras pudimos entender lo que implícitamente queríamos decir pero que no podíamos aceptar. Lo supe cuando apoyo su cabeza sobre la mía cuando me acomodé sobre su hombro._

 _No dijimos nada más. Creo que ninguno quería arruinar ese momento, porque aún no podíamos decirlo directamente, nos entendíamos y eso era lo único que necesitábamos porque poder decirlo directamente…cara a cara…sin eufemismos ni nada de eso…significaría hacerlo real y yo no estaba preparada para ello._

 _Recordé todo lo que había hecho para poder liberarlo. Cómo podía decirle mis sentimientos sin tapujos sabiendo que lo lastimaría cuando supiera lo de romper el contrato._

 _Sabía que el precio por mis acciones serían cobradas en algún momento._

 _-_ Tan sólo espero que todo esto resulte bien, Naruto-Kun _-desee de todo corazón mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de disfrutar estos momentos._

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

Una parte de mí me decía que la alejará, que eso no era correcto: Ella tenía un novio y yo tenía una misión que cumplir. En cambio, la parte que la amaba y que por un lapsus de descontrol reveló parte de mis sentimientos sinceros por ella, me gritaba que no sea un idiota y me mantuviera a su lado como por tantos años había hecho. Ni siquiera me importó que sólo estuviéramos a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación de la persona que me había amenazado y que además siempre había visto con recelo mi conexión con su hermana.

- _Hinata, Naruto-San_ -levantamos la mirada y nos encontramos con la mirada del viejo y de Hanabi mirándonos extrañados. Me levanté para darle un seco saludó al padre de Hinata…al entrometido y asesino de buenos momentos, padre de Hinata- _Es muy tarde_ , _es irresponsable que Hinata este levantada sabiendo que tiene muchas actividades mañana temprano, Naruto-San espero que esto no se repita de nuevo_ -

Antes de que pudiera si quiera articular palabra, Hinata se interpuso entre su padre y yo - _Otou-Sama pero yo fui la que vino con Naruto-Kun, porque sentía ruidos afuera de mi ventana y me sentía más segura con mi SS al lado pero él estaba de guardia, así que decidí venir hasta aquí. No se preocupes, llegaré a mis compromisos a tiempo_ -su padre pareció satisfecho ante la respuesta y se retiró junto a una Hanabi que nos veía…¿preocupada? No lo sé, no tuve tiempo de observarla con detenimiento.

En ese momento pude ver a la Hinata madura y fuerte que se había vuelto en los últimos años pero también…

Miré a Hinata quién sonreía como quién hace una travesura. Yo sabía que la razón por la vino distaba mucho de lo que le había dicho a su padre pero lo dijo de tal manera que hasta yo mismo le creí- _Lo siento, Naruto-Kun, casi t-te meto en problemas. C-Creo que debería irme a acostar_ -después de un "Buenas noches" de parte de ambos la vi partir en dirección a su habitación.

Lo que me dejaba intranquilo es lo muy buena que se volvió Hinata para mentir y me pregunte, si también lo había hecho conmigo.

Por suerte, no tuve tiempo para ahondar en ese pensamiento, porque en ese momento salió el hombre que me había ocasionado muchos problemas.

- _Buenas noches, Neji-Sama_ -lo encaré mientras él me miraba con su característica seriedad- _Justamente tenía que hablar de algo urgente con usted´ttebayo_ -

Pude ver en su rostro signos de disgusto pero aun así se hizo a un lado y me invitó a pasar a su habitación. Demasiado rápido. Demasiado fácil.

Entré a pesar de presentir que algo muy malo sucedería allí dentro.

Luego, escuché la puerta cerrarse y a Neji acercarse a mí.

Nuestra conversación había empezado.

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _Volví a mi habitación pero no pude dormir durante toda la noche. Mi cabeza estaba tan revuelto que ni siquiera me permitió tener alguna hora de sueño. Pensaba en mi familia: Otou-Sama había estado más ocupado que de costumbre y casi no lo veíamos. A Hanabi la había visto más tensa que de costumbre y en estos últimos días evitaba a Neji-Nii-San casi todo el tiempo. Hablando de él…había algo extraño en su comportamiento, aparentemente seguía comportándose como antes pero sabía algo que le preocupaba. Ya muchas veces lo había visto hablando con Shikamaru-San pero callarse cuando alguien se acercaba o la manera más fría con la que miraba a Naruto-Kun._

 _Naruto-Kun._

 _Otro nombre que asaltaba mis pensamientos. La persona por la cual había trabajado tanto por 6 largos años y la misma que había logrado enamorarme de una manera tan discreta que recién pude reconocerla hasta hace tan poco. El momento que habíamos tenido hace algunas horas lo había sentido más íntimo que las caricias de Toneri-San. Quizás era eso lo que llamaban estar enamorada._

 _Era extraño. Los hombres que más amaba no parecían llevarse bien. Siempre había sentido la tensión entre Naruto-Kun y Neji-Nii-San pero, como ya mencioné, en las últimas semanas se había intensificado._

 _Al principio pensé que debía a que de alguna manera, mi hermano había descubierto mis planes de romper el contrato y estaba molestó con Naruto-Kun pensando que pudo haber hecho algo, no era tan descabellado sabiendo que Toneri-San era su amigo y bien podía haberle contado._

 _Suspiré. Lo malo de esa noche es que, después de todos años, todo sobre romper el contrato se había hecho tan real: Me tenía preocupada la reacción de Naruto-Kun cuando lo descubriera. También pensaba en el misterioso plan de Toneri del cuál no sabía nada._

 _Había algo extraño en todo ese asunto. Yo estaba muy comprometida en él pero aun así, Toneri esquivaba cada pregunta que respectaba al asunto. Quizás debía de discutirlo con él en la mañana._

 _Después de todo, que podría pasar en tan pocas horas._

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

¿Qué? Esa era la única pregunta que invadía mi mente en este instante. Es que me era inconcebible lo que acababa de descubrir.

Es que lo que dijo…era completamente insólito; tanto que estuve tentado a reírme en su cara cuando lo dijo. Es que esas palabras eran tan absurdas…

\- _Ella quiere romper el contrato_ -esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza con un disco rayado…una y otra y otra vez.

No era posible ¿Cierto?

Hinata no sería capaz de eso ¿Cierto?

Ella es mi mejor amiga…ella no podría romper el contrato así por así…sin siquiera decírmelo ¿Verdad?

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Y más mierda.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Pero lo estaba.

Maldita la hora en que hable con él.

.

 _Escuché los pasos acercarse hacia mí mientras señalaba unos asientos al pie de su cama._

 _-Toma asiento-ordenó. No protesté sabiendo que el viejo y Hanabi estaban muy cerca de esa habitación y quería evitar armar algún escándalo…al menos por ahora._

 _Cada uno tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar…uno frente al otro._

 _Por lo que me parecieron horas, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente hasta que él rompió el silencio._

 _-Seamos directos. Sé porque viniste, Shikamaru me comunicó sobre lo que sucedió, pero tal parece que se encuentra mejor-maldito Hyuga, era lo único que repetía mi cabeza ¿Creía que era un idiota? Si pensaba que podía evitar las acusaciones, estaba muy equivocado._

 _-Tsk, entonces debes saber que vine aquí por explicaciones´ttebayo-lo miré directamente y con el ceño fruncido, pero el maldito ni se inmutaba-¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que te hice para que me secuestrarás?! ¡Yo sé que tú lo planeaste! ¡Shikamaru no haría nada que tú no le ordenarás´ttebayo!- lo vi enderezarse en su asiento._

 _-Eso es algo que no le incumbe, Naruto-San-si este tipo estaba tratando de molestarme, pues lo estaba logrando con méritos._

 _-¡Crees que me importa si me incumbe o no! ¡Mandaste que me atacarán! ¡Pusiste a mi mejor amigo en mi contra! ¡Es obvio que necesito saber la maldita razón de todo esto´ttebayo!- me enganché al sillón dónde me encontraba porque sabía muy bien que si no lo hacía, no habría fuerza capaz de detenerme hasta al menos borrar esa maldita expresión de superioridad de su rostro-¡No me vengas con excusas´ttebayo! ¡Esto fue planeado por ti, maldito! ¡Y necesito saber la razón!-_

 _Su mirada seguía fija sobre la mía hasta que lo escuché bufar-Tu comportamiento es el que te lleva a estas situaciones, no eres más que un vulgar e ineficiente SS. Ni si quiere sé si mereces ser llamado así. Jamás entendí la razón del por qué Hinata te protegía de esa manera frente a Otou-Sama, tienes tantos errores que me es inconcebible que la agencia que antes respetaba, haya asignado a un inútil como tú para proteger a Hinata-Sama -su voz mostraba tanto resentimiento tan extraño para mí._

 _Jamás había visto a una persona de esa manera, pero eso no fue todo- Has manchado el nombre de los Hyuga sin siquiera poseer ese apellido…has manchado el honor de Hinata-Sama de las peores maneras que ni siquiera entiendo cómo puedes llamarte su protector. Eres consciente que no eres de mi agrado pero yo sólo busco lo mejor para mi hermana, yo la he cuidado desde que nació, la cuide y la protegí del mundo hasta que llegaste y lo arruinaste- que juzgará él como protegía a Hinata fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

 _Me levanté del asiento tan rápido que este hizo un estruendo al levantarme. Me acerqué y lo tomé de las solapas-¡Yo jamás haría algo que la lastimará!-_

 _-¿En serio?-me miró con sorna-¿Quién fue él que la metió en problemas en la niñez? ¿Quién la aisló del mundo mientras decía que la protegía de los demás? ¿Qué con sólo él podía estar segura? ¿Quién fue la razón de que muchas veces terminará más lastimada de lo que debería? ¡Tus acciones fueron las que provocaron todas esas situaciones!- me quedé estático por un momento, más que nada porque el maldito tenía algo de razón. Yo fui la causa de muchas visitas al director en nuestros años de escuela, yo fui él que no permitió que se relacionará con los otros pensando que podían lastimarla. Hasta él había sido la causa de múltiples magulladuras en su delicado cuerpo._

 _Ese fue un golpe directo hacia mí y el Hyuga lo sabía…pero eso no fue lo que terminó por destruirme._

 _-Ni siquiera puedes decir nada en contra de eso, ese era tu destino. Un fracasado como tú no podía hacer algo diferente que arruinar todo. Lo único que me alegra de toda esta situación, es que Hinata-Sama quiere terminar con esta burla, llamada contrato-abrí mis ojos cuan grandes eran._

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-¿No lo sabías? Bueno, no es de extrañar sabiendo cómo podrías reaccionar-dijo señalando con la mirada el cómo lo sostenía-Ella trata de hallar la forma de romper el contrato…lo ha intentado por años-negué._

 _-No, no, eso no es posible…-_

 _-Es la verdad. Ella quiere romper el contrato-lo solté con fuerza y salí de la habitación. Mi cabeza estaba tan revuelta que ni siquiera tomé importancia a que ese sujeto había admitido, de alguna manera, que estaba metido en todo ese asunto._

 _Odiaba a Neji y a su estúpida honestidad._

 _._

Ni siquiera noté que había llegado a mi cuarto, ni cuando azoté la puerta tan fuerte que seguro había despertado a media mansión, pero la verdad me importaba muy poco todo eso. Quería romper algo, lástima que lo único que tenía cerca era un costoso jarrón que seguramente Kakashi me haría pagar.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía porque estaba molestó.

Empecé a patear y a maldecir. En todos esos años, había tenido que recurrir a la violencia para desahogarme…pero hoy lo sentí completamente necesario.

Diablos. Cómo se había jodido todo en sólo una hora.

Tenía que calmarme porque estaba seguro que ella…

- _Naruto-Kun, ¿Qué sucede? Escuché un golpe_ -empezó a gritar a través de la puerta. Maldije de nuevo. Sabía que ella vendría pero no pensé que fuera tan rápido. Respire hondo y le dije que necesitaba estar sólo _-¡P-Pero Naruto-Kun, se te escucha muy alterado! Estoy muy preocupada. Déjame entrar por favor_ -me rogó.

Vete Hinata, vete. Era lo que pensaba, irónico, desde que la conocía era la primera vez que pensaba así sobre ella.

Todavía no estaba completamente seguro sobre lo que dijo Neji, pero tampoco quería enfrentarla y que me confirmará esa afirmación.

Por primera vez, el valiente SS…tenía miedo de su protegida.

 _._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _._

 _Había escuchado golpees en la habitación contigua y me levanté con rapidez. Algo malo debía haber pasado y temí por Naruto-Kun, pero me sorprendió que lo primero que me dijo al tocar su puerta fuera que lo dejará solo. Esto no estaba bien. Naruto-Kun jamás me había negado acompañarlo y debo decir que me lastimo el tono que uso para que me alejará. No lo hice. Seguí insistiendo porque sabía que inevitablemente me abriría._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así...hasta que escuché la puerta abriéndose lentamente._

 _Sonreí. Si había algo que lo molestará, al fin podría ayudarlo._

 _Pero eso no sucedió._

 _Lo único que sentí fue su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras me envolvía en sus brazos y tomaba mis labios con brusquedad._

 _Me quedé estática. Ni en mis más atrevidas fantasías había imaginado algo así…pero era tan agradable que no pude resistirlo y le respondí con la intensidad sincera que noches anteriores me había pedido Toneri que le entregará a él…_

 _Era egoísta lo que hacía…pero no me importaba._

 _Ya pagaría mis pecados._

 _Más rápido de lo que pensaba._

 _._

 _._

 _ **El egoísmo puede ser un grave pecado; por él, vas a querer cumplir sólo tus propios deseos sin importar el de los demás.**_

 _ **No importa si es para dañar o para proteger.**_

 _ **El egoísmo es egoísmo.**_

.

.

- _Konohamaru, ayúdame. Shikamaru-San…Shikamaru-San me ha dicho que Nii-Sama…Nii-Sama quiere lastimar a Naruto. Tengo que hacer algo o Nee-Sama…Nee-Sama va a…-_

.

.

 _ **Y siempre tendrá consecuencias.**_

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***** El título se refiere al sentimiento de Neji y Hinata: El primero para dañar al rubio y Hinata por su amor a Naruto. Ambos son egoístas a su propia manera.

*Ya saben del porque Neji odiaba a Naruto, pero aún faltan cabos que unir.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Sé que se vienen las amenazas de muerte~ Les corté el salseo! xDDDDD (Shy-Sama si me estás leyendo no me mates, todo tiene razón de ser)

Lamentó haberles hecho eso después de haberles demorado una eternidad en actualizar peeeero miren el lado bueno! La historia se expandió un capítulo más debido a diversos inconvenientes (que son la falta de inspiración y las vagaciones XD)

Espero que se haya aclarado todo aquí, pero recuerden que siempre pueden hacerme preguntas y si quieren algún spoiler ocasional ;))

¡Por cierto! ¡Feliz cumpleaños retrasado a **Getsuga Tenshou**! ¡Qué me lee y me da muy buenas críticas constructivas!

Cuidense, gracias por leerme.

Bye Bye.


	10. El Amor De Un Protegido Y Un SS

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

 _ **Secret Service**_

 _Capítulo 9_

 _El Amor De Un Protegido Y Un SS_

 _._

 _._

 _Advertencia: Lime, si se le puede llamar así._

.

.

.

"Con una mirada caída y los ojos llorosos

Después de haberle desnudado mi alma, le dije:

-Quédate otro rato.

Con una sonrisa traviesa respondió:

-No, ya tengo que irme y tú ya debes despertar"*

- _Cristian Martínez_

.

.

.

Tenía tantas emociones acumuladas que ya no podía contener. No podía ni siquiera controlar mis acciones y fue peor cuando la escuché insistir a través de la puerta de mi habitación.

Debo decir que tenía miedo. Estaba completamente enojado y asustado. Sí, asustado, porque temía lo que pudiera pasar si la veía cara a cara…si la veía podía recriminarle algo…y simplemente no podía. Ella era la persona más importante para mí pero al mismo tiempo, la declaración de Neji me había dejado muy perturbado.

Quizás él tenía razón.

Quizás había hecho algo tan mal para que Hinata tomará esa decisión.

Quizás si alguien más competente que yo fuera su protector ella estaría más segura.

 _No._

Nadie más podría protegerla como yo.

Porque yo no lo hacía como un deber. Yo no lo hacía por la organización ni por el contrato.

Yo estaba a su lado por los lazos que habíamos formado durante todos estos años…por el amor que sentía por ella.

La amaba sí, pero estaba dolido con ella. No sólo por el contrato sino también por lo de Toneri y por su alejamiento. Es algo extraño. Durante casi ocho años, jamás habría pensado llegar a alguna situación en la que me frustrara estar cerca de Hinata.

Como pueden cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Especialmente después de lo que pasó minutos después.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue que abrí la puerta pero cuando me di cuenta ya la tenía entre mis brazos.

Y estaba besándola.

Demonios. Estaba besándola.

Y era malditamente placentero. Por lo menos para mí.

Durante los pocos segundos en los que me perdí en esa sensación, pude disfrutar de tenerla tan cerca como jamás la había tenido. Ella no me respondía y permanecía estática. Quizás por el _shock_ que le había ocasionado mi comportamiento o quizás con la brusquedad con la que la trataba.

Fue ahí que fui consciente de lo que hacía. La estaba forzando. Estaba forzando a Ojou…a Hinata. Debía separarme de ella y rogar por su perdón por mi atrevimiento. Eso era lo más sensato.

Pero yo no me caracterizaba por la sensatez. Yo era más emocional y ahora lo que mis sentimientos me decían era que siguiera besándola esperando a que me respondiera y entendiera lo que trataba de transmitirle.

A pesar de que podría hacer que me odiara por eso.

Ni siquiera puedo explicar la sorpresa que sentí cuando la sentí corresponderme.

Juró que si no hubiera estado en esa situación, hubiera saltado de la felicidad. ¡Por Kami! Si besarla era tan hermoso, el que me correspondiera…era…era…no tenía como describirlo.

La tomé de las mejillas y profundice el beso. Ella me respondió con la misma intensidad.

Sin quererlo, o tal vez inconscientemente haciéndolo, la guíe dentro del cuarto. Juró que no sabía lo que hacía…bueno, si lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo.

Sabía que tenía que luchar con mis impulsos pero siempre que quería detenerme pensaba en la marca que vi en su cuello. Quizás no era lo que pensaba pero…quizás ella y Toneri…

De sólo pensarlo, empecé a besarla de manera más apasionada. Si la soltaba, quizás se diera cuenta de lo que hacíamos y no podría soportar su rechazo.

No podría.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

 _Cómo habíamos llegado a esto, ni yo misma lo entiendo. Simplemente dejé que mis sentimientos de dominarán. Que ese amor del cual recientemente me había percatado me consumiera. Que ese egoísmo mío pudiera más que mi conciencia que me gritaba que me detuviera y lo detuviera; que esto estaba mal…que lo que hacíamos podría ocasionar muchos más problemas de los que podíamos imaginar. Que si no me separaba ahora…el dolor que sentía dentro de mí se incrementaría tanto que estallaría a llorar._

 _Pero todo eso perdía ante el calor de ese cuerpo que tantas veces me había cuidado y protegido; y que ahora yo planeaba alejar rompiendo nuestro contrato._

 _Ante este pensamiento sólo pude continuar besándolo. Sabía que lo perdería cuando todo pasará, al menos así…podría tener un poco de su amor antes que eso pasará._

 _Sí, realmente me había convertido en una persona horrible_.

 _Al menos podía sentir como él me respondía con la misma intensidad. Tan sólo dejábamos de besarnos unos pocos segundos antes de volver hacerlo. Quizás por miedo o quizás por el arrepentimiento del otro, pero no podíamos detenernos. Ni siquiera había notado cuando nos habíamos acercado a la cama._

 _Fue allí que Naruto-Kun se alejó de mí. Levanté mi mirada pero no dije nada. Ninguno lo hizo.* Simplemente me vio directamente a los ojos como si quisiera decirme algo que no pude interpretar. No sabía qué hacer, así que me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la cintura. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y espere a ver su reacción._

 _Pasó lo que me parecieron horas hasta que lo sentí devolverme el abrazo. Ese pequeño gesto fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba, levanté mi rostro y volvimos a juntar nuestros labios._

 _Le entregaría todo._

 _Lo quería y él lo sabía, pero necesitaba que supiera que lo amaba sin tener que decirlo._

 _Esto era lo único que podía darle antes de nuestra inevitable despedida._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sin saber que esta llegaría en tan pocas horas.**_

 _ **.**_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Habíamos llegado a una situación de la cual ya no podíamos retroceder. Habíamos llegado a la locura de los sentidos. Yo seguía sin saber porque hacíamos esto, pero no podía quejarme. Era un novato en esto. Cuando eres un SS, tienes poco tiempo para las relaciones sociales debido a tu deber, apenas había dado un beso a una chica cuando entrenaba en la agencia pero jamás llegué imaginar que podía hacer esto; específicamente con ella.

Hinata, mi amada protegida. Mi inalcanzable protegida que ahora estaba suspirando por mis atenciones debajo de mi cuerpo.

Esto realmente era una locura, pero ya había alejado la idea de detenerla hace mucho. Ahora sólo me sorprendía de la manera en que ella se comportaba. Ella era la que guiaba mis acciones; ella era la que me besaba con fervor; la que guío mis manos hacia su fina blusa.

Mientras la acariciaba cuando ambos nos acostamos en la cama, podía escuchar sus suspiros y sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros. Mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar y mil preguntas llenaban mi cabeza. Principalmente, porque lo que hacía me confundía.

Ella me quería pero ¿me amaba? ¿Esto estaba bien? ¿Ella no se arrepentiría después? ¿Por qué no lucía tan nerviosa como él?

Pero la más importante: ¿Acaso el maldito de Toneri y ella…

No pude terminar con mis cavilaciones porque ella bien podía distraerme con un beso o una caricia. La ropa empezó a estorbar y poco a poco empezamos a deshacernos de ella. Realmente era un idiota afortunado, porque podía estar con mi persona amada al menos una vez.

Una sola vez para no martirizarme de por vida.

Si ella lo deseaba, nunca más hablaríamos de este tema después de este encuentro. Si con eso la protegía, lo haría pero siempre lo guardaría en mi mente como el único recuerdo de un amor correspondido.

.

 **Si tan sólo hubiera sabido sus sentimientos antes, quizás, hoy no sería el adiós.**

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

 _Quería que sintiera todo el amor que le guardaba y lo estaba logrando. Lo había convencido de continuar y así lo hizo. Ambos nos estábamos nerviosos, pero pudimos continuar. Poco a poco las caricias fueron aumentando, así como los suspiros de ambos._

 _Las palabras sobraban y los sentidos se intensificaban. Podía sentirlo tan cerca como muchas veces había deseado. Podía aferrarme a la espalda que tantas veces me había protegido y acompañado. La espalda que yo trataba de alejar para cuidarlo a él._

 _Pero ese no era el momento para seguir pensando en esas cosas. En vez de eso, pude seguir deleitándome con su trabajado cuerpo. Lamentablemente no pude dejar de comprarlo con Toneri. Naruto se tomaba su tiempo para tocarme, para besarme, para soltar suspiros como yo y sentía como se preocupaba de que yo también lo disfrutará. Toneri, no._

 _Me abracé más fuerte de él. Lo había sentido tensarse cuando se encontró con mi intimidad. Algo me decía que se había dado cuenta, que él sabía que había estado con alguien más antes que él. Tuve miedo y me aferré más a él para distraerlo y distraerme._

 _Funcionó._

 _Poco a poco fuimos acoplándonos el uno al otro. Ambos éramos inexpertos, o al menos eso parecía, y hubo veces en que llegó a doler pero no tanto cómo la primera vez. Aun así, podía jurar que fue la experiencia más alucinante que pude haber tenido._

 _¿Esto era hacer el amor? ¿Por eso era tan diferente al mero placer?_

 _Me aferré más fuerte a él._

 _Los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes._

 _Lo amaba._

 _Lo amaba demasiado._

 _Por eso mismo, tenía que seguir con el plan de romper el contrato. Tenía que protegerlo._

 _A pesar de que no lo volvería a ver por eso._

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

 _Ambos respirábamos agitados, uno al lado del otro sin poder mirarnos directamente. Esto había sido tan maravilloso pero la realidad acababa de golpearnos. Ambos teníamos que volver a caminar al lado del otro en la mañana, olvidando todo el amor que tuvo ese encuentro. Eso era lo mejor._

 _Yo fui la primera en levantarme y vestirme. No voltee pero escuché que abría cajones por lo cual intuí que él hacía lo mismo. Nadie dijo nada hasta que ambos estuvimos listos. Me quedé sentada en la cama sintiendo todavía el calor que en estas se impregnaban._

 _Lo sentí acercarse pero no levanté la mirada, no quería que notará la tristeza que tenía mi rostro._

 _Quería decir algo, lo que sea…hasta que sucedió._

 _Naruto-Kun se pudo en guardia de un momento para otro-Silenciadores-susurró. Me levanté de la cama asustada. Una vez, Naruto-Kun me contó que lo habían entrenado para poder diferenciar sonidos de las diferentes armas…y por lo que dijo, había una muy cerca-_ Ojou, no sé mueva de aquí´ttebayo _-y lo vi salir corriendo._

 _Tenía miedo y quise detenerlo pero nada salió de mis labios. Tan sólo me levanté y salí descalza de la habitación. Empecé a seguirlo hasta que se detuvo en una esquina. En el techo, había marcas de disparos, parecía que alguien trataba de llamar la atención._

 _Lo que más me preocupaba era el cómo habían podido entrar a la mansión, Otou-Sama había aumentado la seguridad en los últimos años, era casi imposible que alguien entrará…a menos…a menos que alguien los dejará entrar._

 _-¡_ Tú! ¡Maldito!- _Esa era la voz de Naruto-Kun. Tragué duró y me acerqué lo más que pude para poder ver mejor. No podía creerlo._

 _-_ Toneri-San _-susurré. Él estaba parado frente a Naruto-Kun junto a dos hombres muy parecidos a él excepto por su contextura que era más ancha y grande._

 _-_ Yo vine para hacer el encargo que me dieron de la forma más pacífica _-empezó a hablar-_ Pero sabe algo, Naruto-San…jamás pensé con ver esa escandalosa escena en los monitores _-su mirada pasó a ser una fría como el hielo_ -¿Qué diría el Onii-Sama si viera que el SS que tanto odia besándose de esa manera con mi novia? _-Ahogué un gritó…cómo lo sabía…esto era imposible y además ¿Onii-Sama? ¿A qué se refería?_

-¿Crees que me importa un bledo lo que digas´ttebayo? Lo que a mí me interesa es porque tú y tus títeres andan husmeando por aquí _-_

 _-_ Eso no importa. Ahora, no hagas escándalo si no quieres salir más lastimado de lo que te dejamos antes-

-¡Sabía que estabas metido en eso´ttebayo!-

-Toneri-Sama déjeme encargarme de este hombre- _hablo el más grande._

-No te muevas Kishiki- _le ordenó. Yo no entendía nada de lo que sucedía; mientras Naruto-Kun estaba en guardia esperando cualquier ataque de esos sujetos._

 _Estaba tan concentrado en ellos, que no pudo ver a las personas que se le acercaba por detrás. Ni siquiera yo lo creía-_

-Neji-Nii-san- _susurré mientras salía de mi escondite. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, pero gracias a eso Naruto-Kun pudo esquivar el golpe que otro sujeto estaba por propinarle_ -¿Qué sucede…- _mi hermano me ignoró y se dirigió hacia los hombres que acompañaban a Toneri-San; tan sólo lo vi mover sus labios como si dijera algo pero yo no podía escucharlo._

 _No era posible. Él no era mi hermano._

 _Neji no habría confabulado con esos hombres._

 _Neji no dejaría que esos hombres rodearan a Naruto._

 _Neji jamás dejaría que me tratarán con brusquedad._

 _Neji jamás golpearía a Naruto-Kun de esa manera tan brutal._

 _Neji no haría que lo noquearán._

 _Neji no haría que me drogaran y me llevarán con ellos._

 _Él no era así._

 _Ese no era mi hermano._

 _-Neji-Nii-San ¿Por qué?-_

.

 **.**

 **Un intercambio los había juntado pero el amor los había unido.***

 **Todo era bello…pero efímero.**

.

 **Quizás secretamente desearon un cuento de hadas para poder seguir soñando sobre la nube de sus sentimientos.**

.

 **Lamentablemente, esto no podía ser posible.**

.

Desde un balcón de esa gran mansión, dos jóvenes observaban a una jovencita salir de una habitación que no era la suya.

- _Shikamaru-San, ¿está seguro que será está noche_?-preguntaba la figura más pequeña.

- _Sí_ -respondió el hombre. Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras veían a otra figura salir de la habitación antes mencionada, esta vez era un hombre.

- _Todavía no entiendo porque Nii-Sama haría algo así_ -la pequeña trataba de ocultar el evidente nerviosismo que sentía. No podían hacer nada más que observar o al menos, eso había dicho su acompañante.

- _A veces el amor toma rumbos muy problemáticos, Hanabi-Sama y a veces se toman muy malas decisiones por eso_ -sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo encendió y se lo llevó a la boca.

Hanabi miró al mayor con preocupación _-¿Es por eso que rompió su contrato con Nii-Sama, Shikamaru-San?_ -a pesar del estado inalterable del hombre, Hanabi pudo ver que chasqueaba su lengua con frustración.

- _Sería problemático explicárselo, Hanabi-Sama_ -y además ya no podían seguir esperando.

Lo supo cuando vio salir a un hombre peliblanco que llevaba a rastras a un rubio inconsciente por uno de los jardines traseros.

Lo que no espero fue ver a la jovencita de cabello azulado siendo cargada por el mismo camino.

- _Qué problemático_ -dijo mientras negaba preocupado.

Otsutsuki Toneri acababa de empeorar las cosas.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

*La frase del inicio hace referencia a que Naruto y Hinata tuvieron una experiencia hermosa dónde pudieron expresarse su amor, pero en su situación eso no es más que algo como un sueño del que deben despertar. En este caso, lo que los despierta son las acciones de Neji.

*También quería transmitir esa experiencia sin que ellos lo dijeran en palabras para mostrar que hasta en eso tienen mala comunicación. Lo sé…raaaro.

*Lo del intercambio tiene que ver con las relaciones que dan algo para recibir otra cosa. Algo así como un negocio; en este caso, el contrato con la agencia.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Bueno…la verdad, la verdad…me salió raro el lime. Quería que fuera un poco más explícito pero cuando leí el esbozo no me convencía, así que terminó así. Bueno, dejemos eso de lado...leyendo los comentarios hubo un chica que me hizo dar cuenta de algo. Estos dos SÍ que tienen mala comunicación, así que aproveché eso e hice el resto del capítulo.

Sé que algunos dirán: "El lime fue de la nada/Esto lo haces para llamar gente para que te lea o cosas así" La verdad, quería hacer esta escena porque no encontré una mejor manera para que expresaran su amor sin expresarlo…me comprenden…a parte esa escena es la que ocasiona todo lo que Neji estuvo preparando antes de tiempo. Y bueno..ya sabrán más cosas en el próximo capítulo.

Por otro lado, ¿alguien pensó en algún momento lo de Shikamaru? Espero que no. Traté de hacerlo lo menos predecible. En este capítulo, no di muchos spoiler debido a que ya se acerca el final. Dos capítulos, mis queridos lectores. (Aunque creo que si los di…naa quién me entiende)

¡Por cierto! Algunos dirán: ¡Has hecho a Hinata una bitch, muy OC o algo parecido! Pero no señores y señoritas. Espero que se haya entendido a lo largo del capítulo pero igual lo explicaré. Si bien Hinata disfruto su encuentro con Toneri, le resulta más satisfactorio estar con Naruto, porque lo ama y no sólo por eso…sino que con él hay una intimidad y comprensión que no tuvo con Toneri. Por eso quería poner esas dos perspectivas. Además, ya no quería hacerlos sufrir más, pobrecitos XD.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que no les haya molestado la demora.

Nos leemos.

Bye Bye.


	11. La última misión de un SS

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

 _Secret Service_

 _Capítulo Final_

La última misión de un SS

.

.

.

" _De nadie seré, sólo de ti._

 _Hasta que mis huesos se vuelvan cenizas y mi corazón deje de latir…"_

 _Pablo Neruda_

.

.

.

Adv: Este capítulo será algo diferente a los anteriores.

.

.

.

 **Neji´s Pov**

Nadie debería ser perfecto.

Nadie debería siquiera intentarlo.

Es contranatural.

El humano digno es equilibrio. Es _Ying_ y _Yang_ en partes iguales.

Lo único a lo que se podía es poder llegar a la mínima Nadie más orgulloso de transmitir estas enseñanzas que esta familia. Mi familia.

Los herederos de aquellos ojos blancos que demuestran ambición y orgullo pero mantienen ese cálido sentimiento de amor y bondad.

Yo seré el heredero de toda esa tradición y por ello, he tenido que cargar sobre mis hombros demasiadas exigencias, demasiados reclamos, disfrazados con elogios y felicitaciones, sólo para obtener lo que deseaban: Un sucesor digno.

Hasta ahora, había cumplido con todo lo que esperaban de mí. Correcto, serio, con excelente conducta y calificaciones, había conseguido contactos muy importantes para el futuro de Grupo Hyuga por mi cuenta y había logrado solucionar problemas administrativos sin importar la dificultad que presentarán. Siempre bajo sus órdenes, lo que esperarán de mí lo obtenían.

Ese era mi destino y lo aceptaba.

Pero era frustrante.

Mis deseos eran menguados por los deseos de mis superiores. Mi padre y mi honorable abuelo mantenían un estricto régimen para el heredero. Mientras, mis hermanas disfrutaban de los días de la niñez que les fue brindada por no haber nacido como primogénitas.

Las envidiaba y amaba en partes iguales, era algo que no podía revelar ni reclamar debido a mi posición, aun así no podía evitar evocar este sentimiento cada momento en las que ellas eran educadas de la forma que ellas decidieran. Él también lo deseaba, pero su destino ya estaba pautado.

Con tan sólo 7 años se había dado cuenta de todo ello y lo había acatado durante los años siguientes con excelencia, no era llamado genio en vano.

Por ello, no había sido difícil notar la devoción de Hinata-Sama hacia su persona. Las miradas que le lanzaba, sus tímidas sonrisas y asentimientos; además de la manera en que casualmente decidía seguirlo a las clases particulares que le habían sido asignadas para dominar con prontitud el "arte de los negocios". Durante ese tiempo, después de haberla observado detenidamente, había logrado armar una estrategia que le ayudaría a sobrevivir a su monótona existencia. Si él era sometido bajo las estrictas expectativas de su familia, él podía someter a aquella a la que no había nacido bajo aquellas exigencias. Hinata-Sama sería la elegida, debido a que Hanabi-Sama sería enviada al extranjero junto a nuestra amada madre.

Con el tiempo, había logrado crear una rutina especial con mi querida hermana. Con la excusa de protegerla, había logrado que me consultará cada decisión que deseará tomar, yo controlaba su vida de una manera tan reservada que era poco probable que descubrieran mis verdaderas intenciones. Ni siquiera ella podía verlo, así que todo era perfecto. Ella era la marioneta que necesitaba para poder liberar aquella frustración que sentía y ella tenía aquella persona que podía admirar como modelo al cual aspirar.

Estas últimas palabras pueden malinterpretarse. El amor fraternal que compartía con mi familia era un sentimiento que estaba presente siempre en mi ser. Yo siempre velaría por el bienestar y felicidad de Hinata pero eso no implicaba que tuviera esa misma satisfacción al saber que podía controlarla. Como mencione con anterioridad, todo era equilibrio. La oscuridad y la luz vivían en mi interior de la manera más armoniosa.

Hasta aquel día. El día que nuestro padre nos entregó aquellas carpetas con los nombres de aquellos a los que encomendaríamos nuestra vida. Aquellos a los que llamaban el **servicio secreto**. Había convivido con aquellas personas durante toda mi vida pero jamás pensé que llegarían a ser un peligro para el estilo de vida que había creado.

Especialmente aquel llamado Uzumaki Naruto.

Su presencia no fue relevante hasta que noté que estaba empezando a influir en Hinata-Sama. No había notado lo peligroso que sería aquello hasta que presencie que había empezado a cuestionar las decisiones que tomaba para ella. Ya no me escuchaba, ya no me seguía, ya no era aquel al cual ella admiraba. Su mirada seguía a aquel rubio, sin importar lo que hiciera.

Eso activaba tanto mi preocupación como mi frustración. Ella ya no me escuchaba; en cambio, había sido expuesta a peligros por no obedecer lo que le decía. Era completamente inaceptable. Por lo cual, había tratado de hallar la forma de romper aquel contrato con ese hombre. Había hablado con su padre, con sus familiares más cercanos, incluso con algunos SS que rondaban por la mansión. Nadie había cedido a sus peticiones. Por lo cual, decidió dejar la discreción tras de sí y preguntárselo directamente a cierta persona: Nara Shikamaru. La lealtad de los SS era sorprendente, esa información debía ser confidencial; según lo contado por lo mismo, pero no podían negarse a una petición del protegido. Sin embargo, la información que este le ofreció era demasiado valiosa, pero inútil. Jamás permitiría un matrimonio entre mi hermana y aquel rubio.

La única posibilidad sería convencerla, pero esta ya no parecía dispuesta a escucharlo. Por lo cual, fue una sorpresa cuando esta le consultó por ayuda para buscar información sobre la organización SSS. Fue inesperado, pero conveniente. Podría tener la oportunidad de recuperar la influencia que tenía sobre ella. Por algunas semanas, había logrado retrasar, gracias a la ayuda de Shikamaru, su búsqueda de información. Mientras más tiempo pasará con ella, mi plan funcionaría mejor.

Pero algo salió mal, había notado que la conexión que tenía con él era más fuerte de lo que pensará. Tenía que hallar algo para romperlo y ese algo tendría nombre: Otsutsuki Toneri.

Fue fácil hacer que se enamorará de ella. Parecía que desde antes había cierto interés de él sobre ella. Simplemente jugué bien mis cartas para mis planes. Era de buena familia y sabía que Hinata estaría en buenas manos. Jamás la pondría en manos peligrosas, por eso todo salió demasiado bien cuando ella lo vino a presentar como su pretendiente.

Aun así, Shikamaru y yo nos mantuvimos alerta de la relación de Uzumaki con Hinata. Por ello, cuando descubrí lo que ambos empezaban a sentir, me desesperé. Había pasado tantos años tratando de que eso no llegará a pasar, que la decisión que tomé en aquel entonces, quizás no fue la correcta.

Encerrarlo y golpearlo no era algo que yo haría normalmente pero estaba cegado por mi propia incompetencia en este asunto. Lo seguía estando, no por nada, mi más fiel aliado me había abandonado a mitad de camino. Pero no importaba, terminaría aquello que había empezado de una vez por todas. Lo juraba, por el bien de aquella joven que yacía dormida en la mullida cama frente a mí.

.

.

 **Naruto´s Pov**

Había despertado con mis extremidades entumidas y algo adoloridas. Era la misma sensación que había experimentado en una situación similar pero mi cabeza no lograba conectar las ideas coherentemente. Cuando logre enfocar al menos un poco, logré ver que había una pequeña mesa frente a mí con un vaso de agua encima y un extraño papel a un lado. Si bien, aún no podía mover mis brazos con libertad pude sentir que no estaba amarrado. Quise tomar con dificultad el vaso pero una mano me lo impidió, luego esa misma mano levantó el vaso y lo acercó a mis labios resecos. Levanté la mirada y observé al maldito albino ese.

-Veo que despertaste, Naruto-San. Te estábamos esperando-

Lo miré con furia, todo esto había sido su culpa. Si no fuera por él, Hinata….Hinata…

-¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!-mi garganta reseca sufrió ante aquel gritó.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...por ahora. Tenemos que esperar a Neji-San para saber qué haremos contigo-

-Entonces, no están haciendo un buen trabajo´ttebayo. Por si no lo notan puedo escapar en cualquier segundo-

Sin embargo, fui ignorado ya que ese idiota se había salido por una pequeña puerta.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No me dejes hablando sólo´ttebayo!-

.

.

 **Hinata´s Pov**

Había despertado recientemente, me dolía un poco la cabeza; quizás un efecto secundario de aquel químico que aspiré. Parecía que me habían llevado al ala adjunta de la mansión. Aquella que sólo era utilizada durante reuniones familiares por lo cual, ni los sirvientes pasarían por ese lugar.

Dado los últimos eventos que recuerdo, Neji-Nii-San debió elegir este lugar dado que era lo suficientemente lejano para que nadie escuchará lo que hacía. Sentí una presión en el pecho. Mi amado hermano había hecho algo muy malo, había planeado lastimar a Naruto-Kun, pero lo que más me preocupaba eran sus motivos. Él siempre fue sensato y prudente, pero lo que había hecho podría perjudicarlo, no sólo con nuestra familia sino con todas aquellas que estaban dentro de la Organización de los SSS. Estoy segura que conoce los riesgos y si aun así lo ha hecho, debe haber sido algo desesperado.

¿Neji-Nii-San…fue por mí? ¿Por mis deseos egoístas de proteger a quién amo, has tenido que sacrificar lo que por tanto tiempo has construido?

He lastimado a muchas personas con mis decisiones, pero tengo que terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Lo siento mucho, Naruto-Kun.

Esta es la única solución.

.

.

 **Naruto's Pov**

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Neji entró dejándome aquel papel frente a mí. Por lo menos un par de horas, ya que sus palabras se habían repetido en mi cabeza demasiadas veces.

 _-Ya sabes lo que somos capaces de hacer, de ti depende protegerla. De todas formas, esa es tu misión ¿No?-_

No sabía que mierda tenía en la cabeza ese maníaco. ¿Sería capaz de dañar a su propia hermana? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, ese bastardo era demasiado inteligente. Tanto que podría estar ocultando algo y ni siquiera lo notaría. Maldito sea ese Hyuga. Estaba encerrado en quién sabe dónde, mientras ponían frente a mí un papel para poder despedirme de Hinata. Me haría abandonarla a la fuerza. Me había dicho que había preparado un avión para mandarme lo más lejos de Japón que se pudiera, sabiendo que no sólo la dañaría a ella sino que perdería mi rango como SS, y tener que escapar durante toda una vida, si no me alcanzaba antes de eso, de la organización. Un filtración de información sobre los SSS y sería la ruina para la seguridad de las familias. Si tenía suerte sería encerrado de por vida en cárcel.

Pero si no hacía lo que me mandaba, quizás algo malo pasaría con Hinata y eso jamás me lo perdonaría. Preferiría vivir como una rata escurridiza toda mi vida mientras supiera que ella está bien. Tenía que protegerla a como dé lugar, pero abandonarla la lastimaría.

Estaba en una gran encrucijada.

La amaba. Aunque me hubiera gustado saber que era lo que realmente sentía por mí, en mi mente siempre se mantendrían los momentos que habíamos estado juntos. La calidez de su mirada y su sonrisa. El tacto de su piel contra la mía. Todo eso me permitiría vivir con mi corazón tranquilo…así que tomé una decisión.

Justo en ese momento, escuché un gran alboroto.

.

.

 **Hinata´s Pov**

Había recorrido algunas habitaciones del lugar cuando me encontré con Moegi-San, la SS de Hanabi. Habló tan rápido que me fue difícil seguir el ritmo de sus palabras, agregando que los efectos de aquella droga aún estaban afectándome.

Lo único que entendí fue el nombre de mi padre, Neji, Naruto y que tenía que irme en ese mismo instante.

Me tomó de la mano y me guio hasta la puerta lateral del lugar. El camino se me hizo demasiado largo, tan sólo quería ver a Naruto. Quería saber cómo estaba.

Al menos una última vez.

.

.

 **Naruto´s Pov**

Konohamaru, amigo de la moc..Hanabi, había entrado y me había jalado fuera de aquella sala tan rápido que tuve que terminar de escribir prácticamente en el aire. Maldita sea, se había arruinado y ya no había tiempo para arreglarlo.

Frustado, adolorido, molesto por las estupideces de Neji, molesto conmigo, molesto con cualquiera que se me cruzará.

Molesto con _ella_.

Konohamaru me sentó en una banca. No tengo idea de cómo apareció allí, simplemente quería sentarme y descansar de los problemas. O eso pensé hasta que vi llegar al viejo de Hiashi al lado de su esposa y Hanabi. Parecía molestó, aunque no sabría decirlo con seguridad. Ese hombre a veces era un enigma. Lo único que entendía de toda esa situación es que, de una manera u otra, se había enterado de lo que Neji había hecho.

Maldición, ahora no podré romperle la cara.

Tendré que aguantarme'ttebayo.

Al menos por ahora.

.

 **Neji´s Pov**

Me sorprende la lealtad de los SS y su capacidad de apreciar a sus protegidos. No entiendo cómo Shikamaru encontró la forma de atraparme sin desobedecer sus principios. Me decía que me apreciaba porque pensaba que no era tan problemático hasta que convivio conmigo los últimos meses. Pero que su respeto hacia mí no había disminuido. Que se encontraba allí porque de alguna manera tenía que mantenerse a mi lado a pesar de haber roto el contrato, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía que ayudar a su mejor amigo. Ninguno agrego nada más. Yo sabía que hasta aquí había llegado lo que había planeado. Deseando que al menos mi influencia haya servido para separar esos caminos.

Después de un tramo en silencio, llegué hasta mis padres. Una cachetada de parte de mi madre, una mirada de decepción de mi pequeña hermana y una dura expresión de parte de mi padre fue lo que recibí. Acepte sus pensamientos sobre mí, había sido egoísta lo que hice. Lo sigo siendo. Pero recibiría el escarmiento que merezco. Mientras tanto, Otsutsuki Toneri era recibido por un grupo de SS que lo guio hasta su familia.

Kakashi y los otros SS de la mansión me exigieron explicaciones bajo el permiso de mi padre, había dañado a uno de los suyos y era lo menos que podía hacer según mi padre, tuve que explicarles toda la situación obviando todo lo implicado a Hinata para no comprometerla. Otsutsuki hizo lo mismo. Tiempo después, sabría que ese hombre había partido hacía América, gracias a sus influencias dentro de la organización, y se había comprometido con una heredera.

Mientras tanto, pasaría largos años en el extranjero trabajando en la organización de SS tratando de corregir mi error y poder librar a Shikamaru de una sanción debido a su participación. No podían enjuiciar a un heredero pero yo había ido bajo mi propia voluntad. No podía tener alguna discordia con ellos, dado su influencia en la sociedad. El castigo fue leve. Sin embargo, lo que recibí de Hinata fue mucho peor.

.

.

 **Hinata´s Pov**

Me encontré con Naruto más tarde esa noche. Moegui me había guiado hasta mi habitación, quizá tratando de evitar que al verme comprometida, el castigo de Neji-Nii-San fuera mucho peor, lo entendía, no podía perjudicarlo. Lo acepté para no empeorar la situación. A pesar de que un ligero resentimiento siempre convivió conmigo hasta años después, aquel que no me permito volver a hablar con él desde entonces.

Pero eso aún no lo sabía.

Sin embargo, lo que si sabía era que tenía frente a mí al hombre que admiraba, amaba y deseaba proteger. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, algo contradictorio sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir. Tome su mano. La acaricié, la acerqué a mi corazón y conteniendo las lágrimas solté todo: "Esta es tu última misión como mi SS: Rompo mi contrato contigo, Naruto-Kun. Lamentó las molestias que esto te ocasionará, pero es algo que debo hacer".

No reaccionó por unos minutos. Luego, me entregó una de sus hermosas sonrisas: "La palabra de Ojou-Chan es mi ley´ttebayo". Sin pensarlo mucho, me envolvió entre sus brazos sin decirme nada. Fue casi 20 minutos lo que duró aquel abrazo. Después, deslizó entre mis dedos un sobre dónde se leía que no lo abriera hasta dos días después.

Acepté y como un último impulso, lo besé rápidamente. Fue solo un roce, pero era m forma de despedirme. El me respondió con un beso en la frente y partió en dirección al alboroto que formaba mi familia al lado de los SS.

Ese era el final de una historia de amor tan efímera y contaminada por el egoísmo. Por ello, había decidido seguir mi camino hasta la madurez. Me fortalecería y quizá me volvería enamorar, quizá cuando volviera a verlo él también tendría la suya y podríamos enfrentar todos nuestros pensamientos sobre este tiempo de mejor manera.

Sólo el tiempo lo diría…

Y quién sabe…

Quizás sería pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-¡Desde hoy seré tu SS, mucho gusto´ttebasa!-decía un niño de 11 años a una pequeña pelinegra de su edad.**_

 _ **-Será un placer estar a tu cuidado, Onii-Chan-**_

 _ **-Pero no podemos firmar el contrato sin Otou-Sama –sonreía una mujer de larga cabellera azul-Así que iré a recibirlo-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola:_

 _Tú sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras´ttebayo._

 _La verdad no tengo idea de que voy a decir ahora, pero ten por seguro que todo viene de mi corazón._

 _Te amo._

 _Siempre he sido directo, excepto en decirte estas palabras._

 _Hemos creado demasiados problemas al no poder comunicarnos correctamente, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes._

 _Lamentó decírtelo de esta forma, pero creo que es mejor así._

 _Sin embargo, no lamentó nada de lo que vivimos._

 _Haber podido estar todos estos años a tu lado me ha dado la oportunidad de compartir contigo, tanto buenas como malas experiencias, ambas las atesoró como lo más preciado para mí._

 _Me alegra que me hayan asignado a tu lado para protegerte, a pesar de que al principio pensé que eras una rarita._

 _Di todo de mí para poder ser digno de estar a tu lado, aunque sea como sólo un protector._

 _Aunque, a decir verdad, no he hecho un buen trabajo._

 _Hice mi mayor esfuerzo y aun así te fallé._

 _Por lo cual he tomado una decisión, me haré más fuerte´ttebayo._

 _Eso significa que me iré, Hinata._

 _Sé que es cruel decírtelo después de lo que dije antes pero es algo que tengo que hacer._

 _No sé si dejaré la agencia o si seguiré siendo un SS._

 _Sólo hay algo que quiero que sepas:_

 _Daré mi cuerpo y alma hasta que se vuelvan cenizas y mi corazón dejé de latir._

 _Todo por volverme mejor para ti._

 _Esto suena a carta de despedida, pero tómalo como un hasta luego._

 _Quizás cuando vuelva a verte ya habrás encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tu vida y quizás ya tengas aquellos dos hijos que algunas vez me contaste que deseabas._

 _No sé cuánto me tomé, pero regresaré._

 _Lo prometo._

 _Tú sabes que jamás rompo un promesa´ttebayo._

 _ **Atte: El mejor SS que habrás tenido en tu vida, Uzumaki Naruto.**_

 _Pd: Perdón por la mala letra, es complicado de explicar.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Bienvenido a casa,** _ **Danna-Sama**_ ***** **-**

 **-Estoy en casa´ttebayo-**

.

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Danna-Sama: Manera formal de llamar a un esposo.

 **Notas de autor:**

¡Se acabó mi gente! La verdad tuve que leerme todo el fic de nuevo porque me había perdido con la idea original porque quería que el final se adaptará bien a los otros capítulos pero debo decir que los motivos de Neji fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando pensé en la idea del fic, quizás fue un giró algo…inesperado pero esa era mi idea original. Mando mis respectivas disculpas aquellas personas que me querrán linchar por este final. Di algunos spoilers falsos a mis amigas que leían el fic para que no supieran lo que pasaría. Me matarán por eso, lo presiento.

También lamentó a los que esperaron acción y no se las di. Quería que el enfrentamiento de Neji y Naruto no fuera con golpes, debido a que Neji, en el fic, no tiende a buscar el enfrentamiento físico pero Naruto sí, pero quería cambiar eso en Naruto para demostrar su resolución de volverse mejor.

Por cierto, si algo se les hace confuso, por favor coméntelo y trataré de responderles lo más rápido posible. ;)

Acabo de salir de un examen y demasiado estrés me hizo escribir a la velocidad de la luz. Diablos, jamás pensé que escribir me relajaría.

Pero bueno, me alegra mucho que hayan podido leerlo hasta aquí, gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus favoritos. Agradezco mucho el apoyo. Este es el primer _long-fic_ que terminó, así que es un logro para mí.

Les mando un abrazo de agradecimiento y por última vez, en lo que respecta a este fic, me despido.

Bye Bye.


	12. El futuro de un Ex SS y una Ex Protegida

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

 **Secret Service**

 _ **Capítulo 11.5**_

 _El fututo de un Ex SS y una Ex Protegida_

.

.

.

 **Naruto**

 **.**

Renunciar a mi puesto como SS fue muy difícil.

Sabía bien que cuando Kakashi u otros líderes se enterarían de que Hinata había roto el contrato y que buscarían mi cabeza por todos los líos que había pasado. Los Otsutsuki, con su influencia en la organización, habían pedido que fuera encerrado por lo menos tres años para poder probar mi lealtad y que probará que la información obtenida durante mis años con los Hyuga no fueran usados para dañar a la familia. Mi ira en ese momento fue tanta que juré que me acerque a la matriaca de esa familia. Kaguya-Sama, mis pelotas, esa sólo era una vieja amargada que seguramente haría lo que fuera por el idiota de Toneri. Le tenía más lealtad a Hinata que a cualquiera de esa sala y eso no lo cambiaría nada.

Lamentablemente, mi reacción sólo agravó mi situación y fui encerrado en una celda dentro de la organización.

Patético. Me encontraba a lado de desertores o asesinos de sus protegidos esperando su ejecución, hackers, desertores y más calaña de esta organización. Me preguntaba, si ellos también extrañarían de alguna forma a sus protegidos como yo siempre lo haría. A la primera y única que tuve. Aquella que amaba en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, me habían privado de cualquier contacto que no fueran SS asignados a vigilarme. Durante casi 4 años, no tuve ningún contacto con el exterior excepto por unos cuantos libros sobre artes marciales y de pedagogía que me eran entregados por buen comportamiento. También, este tiempo me sirvió para reflexionar sobre todo lo acontecido y llegué a una conclusión: Era un idiota.

Quizás mi conexión con Hinata no era tan fuerte como pensaba. Si tan sólo hubiera sido claro con ella. Si hubiera sido transparente con mis sentimientos. SI tan sólo hubiera sabido cómo comunicarme con ella, hubiera sabido cuales eran sus intenciones de sus actos. Ambos actuamos impulsivamente. Ambos nos dejamos llevar por la inmadurez y nos herimos entre nosotros. Quizás, efectivamente, no era apto para ejercer como SS. Le había pedido tiempo para poder enfrentarme a ella, pero debía reflexionar más sobre estos sentimientos.

Por ello, cuando me fue permitido salir, bajo estricta vigilancia de mis superiores, decidí dar mi renuncia como SS activo y proponerme como agente de instrucción en la academia. Gracias a Kakashi, no dieron objeción alguna. Para ellos, era más fácil tenerme vigilado si no salía de las instalaciones.

Pude conocer muchas historias, pude aprender junto a los niños, pude conocerme un poco mejor a mí mismo. Pude tener la confianza de estar con otras mujeres, sin pensar en aquella niña convertida en mujer con esos enigmáticos ojos color de la luna.

Pude superarla y experimentar nuevas situaciones. Conocer gente.

Perdonar a aquel amigo con complejo de vagancia.

Y así, sin casi darme cuenta, pasaron 10 años desde la última vez que vi a Hyuga Hinata.

.

.

 **Hinata**

.

Después de aquella despedida, pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas mientras pasaban los meses. Había podido darme cuenta de la dependencia inconsciente que tenía con Neji-Nii-San. Mi hermano era aquel que recurría ante la presión a la que éramos sometidos como herederos. Me sentía perdida, porque aunque me era imposible perdonarlo por lo acontecido con Naruto-Kun; lo necesitaba. Además, mis sentimientos por Naruto-Kun me estaban consumiendo, ya que sentía una fuerte necesidad de buscarlo y evitar que se fuera de mi lado aunque eso significaría que no honraría su promesa que plasmo en su carta.

Me sentía desbordada porque había perdido aquellas personas que definían mi mundo. Era una niña perdida entre lujos. Por ello, cuando Toneri vino a mí cuestionándome sobre mis deseos de casarme con él; no pude medir mi comportamiento y herí sus sentimientos. Quizás mucho dirían que lo merecía por haber ayudado a Nii-San en sus planes, pero no pude contener aquella opresión al haber lastimado sus sentimientos de aquella manera tan fría.

No me reconocía. Había cambiado a un monstruo egoísta y depresivo. Había sentido que mi mundo se acababa.

Conseguí ayuda profesional, me ayudo a entrar en razón. A poder darme cuenta de la manipulación a la que fui sometida por mi hermano. Pude comprender mejor mis sentimientos y mis acciones. Pude comprender que mis actos para proteger a Naruto-Kun sólo habían influido a hacerme sentir más desgraciada de lo que me sentía con su posible pérdida, que al final nada había solucionado nada. Pude ordenar mis emociones y efectivamente amaba a Naruto, pero era un amor tóxico. Nos hacíamos daño, ambos con nuestro afán de protegernos nos lastimábamos más.

Fueron 3 años en terapia para poder lograr avances. Durante ese tiempo, pude concentrarme en terminar la universidad y poder realizar las funciones que mi padre me asignaría en la corporación. Me asignaron un nuevo SS, Uchiha Sasuke. Junto a él, recorrí el mundo para obtener conocimientos sobre negocios, transacciones y acuerdos con otras compañías japonesas e internacionales. Por ello, cuando Neji-Nii-San volvió de su expiación en el extranjero, tomo el mando del Grupo Hyuga y yo me convertí en la segunda accionista mayoritaria junto con Hanabi. Juntos habíamos logrado establecer aún más el legado Hyuga en la nación. Sin embargo, mi relación con Neji-Nii-San se convirtió de fraternal a una estrictamente profesional. No podía perdonarlo aún. Era muy pronto.

Aunque debía admitir, que aún no estaba preparada para ver a Naruto-Kun. Temí y desee, casi al mismo tiempo, verlo pero no me lo permití. Tenía que lograr estar satisfecha conmigo misma, tanto con mis emociones como con mis acciones. No conocía el amor más allá de él; por ello, quería vivir y experimentar nuevas situaciones para poder lograrlo.

Decidí enfrentarme al mundo para poder enfrentarme a mí misma. Pude amar, odiar, resentir, temer, entristecerme por nuevas cosas. Pude madurar gracias a esas experiencias.

Mientras tanto, pasaron 10 años sin tener algún contacto con aquel joven rubio que me cautivó en la niñez. Aquel que en algún momento pensé parte de mi pasado pero no de mi futuro.

.

.

El destino era caprichoso.

Aquel que en algún momento los unió con una firma y un trozo de papel.

Aquel invierno, en un lugar lejano al que los vio nacer.

Los reencontró.

Mientras ella tomaba delicadamente una taza de té al lado de aquella nueva persona que velaba por su protección.

Mientras él se encargaba de una prueba a los nuevos reclutas de la organización.

Mientras ambos dirigían su mirada hacia al otro con sorpresa inicial y una extraña felicidad unida a la nostalgia.

Mientras ambos recalcaban sus cambios en sus cabezas.

Mientras que uno se acercaba a otro.

Mientras ambos prometían verse al otro día para hablar.

Mientras ambos secretamente ansiaban ese encuentro.

.

.

A veces las emociones que tanto te esforzaste por enterrar, aparecen de nuevo en cuestión de segundos.

Puede suceder cuando pones tus sentimientos sobre la mesa.

O cuando revelas lo más íntimo de tu ser frente a la persona que dañaste sin quererlo.

Cuando cuentas tus experiencias en estos años.

Cuando admites que extrañaste a aquella persona frente a ti.

Cuando ahora el lazo que los une ya no es una formalidad, sino más bien el deseo de estar juntos.

Cuando la pasión ya no es más una despedida, sino una bienvenida.

Pasa, cuando la abrazas o lo abrazas diciéndole por primera vez y directamente:

-Te amo-

-Te amo´ _ttebayo_ -

.

.

Años más tarde, años más tarde se pone aprueba aquel sentimiento cuando aquel niño que nació de su amor les revela aquel deseo que el posee.

-Me convertiré en un SS. No quiero ser un heredero´ _ttebasa_ -*

Es sorprendente ver la fortaleza de aquel pequeño al declarar esto último cuando el mismo revela que su deseo es proteger aquella pequeña peliazul que lo mira con adoración y admiración.

La mujer ruega porque reconsidere sus opciones, dado que apenas contaba con 5 años.

Su padre alienta esos deseos.

Discusiones, llanto, recuerdos pasados y dolorosos.

Todo ello apareció como una prueba.

Ambos lloran y exclaman en los brazos del otro, firmando un compromiso tácito sobre aquella decisión.

El padre se compromete a preparar aquel pequeño en su larga travesía.

Mientras que la madre reza por el bienestar de su pequeño.

Para que no se repita una historia como la anterior a ellos.

.

.

Años después, aquella pequeña peliazul con ojos azules sería nombrada como la futura heredera que sería protegida por aquel niño rubio, aquel con el que había que crecido, aquel que también nació de las personas que los miraban con orgullo desde la ventana de la misma mansión dónde se vieron aquella primera vez.

.

.

 _Así una nueva historia se teje._

 _La cual nace a pesar de los obstáculos que tuvieron que enfrentar dos personas cuando aún estaban unidas por aquel contrato._

 _._

 _._

" _Esta es la historia de cómo un SS se enamoró de su protegida."_

" _Esta es la historia de cómo conocí el amor"_

" _Esta es mi historia"_

 _De parte de un Ex SS: Uzumaki Naruto._

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Boruto sería el heredero del Grupo Hyuga, dado que Neji nunca tuvo hijos o se casó y el siguiente en la herencia era él, esto se debe a que Hinata y Hanabi no deseaban heredar la corporación en su totalidad.

 **Notas de autor:**

Cuando dices que no harás epilogo pero haces un capítulo especial XDDD Bueno esto lo hice principalmente para alejar las dudas que dejó el cap anterior. Casi me linchan por la confusión que les dio el final XD.

Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedicó a Lovely Shy-Girl porque ella me incentivo a hacer el capítulo por ustedes. Agradézcanle CXX.

Bueno, ahora sí es definitivo.

Me despido.

Bye Bye.


End file.
